


Betrayal

by BleachFox



Series: Betrayal Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and his twin brother Shiro were born for the purpose of taking over the family Yakuza business. Ichigo left after twenty years, deeming the life not to his satisfaction whilst his more bloodthirsty brother remained. When said brother comes to him with a proposition a few years later, involving infiltrating a rival Yakuza Boss, who is Ichigo to say no? The only problem was, Ichigo didn't expect to be attracted to the man and quickly finds himself in a bad situation. Torn between his lover and his family, who will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Betrayal:

\- Ichigo and his twin brother Shiro were born for the purpose of taking over the family Yakuza business. Ichigo left after twenty years, deeming the life not to his satisfaction whilst his more bloodthirsty brother remained. When said brother comes to him with a proposition a few years later, involving infiltrating a rival Yakuza Boss, who is Ichigo to say no? The only problem was, Ichigo didn't expect to be attracted to the man and quickly finds himself in a bad situation. Torn between his lover and his family, who will he choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, OOCness

 

Chapter 1:

Ichigo Kurosaki was like anyone else, or at least he pretended to be. He worked a nine-to-five job, six days a week at the local convenience store, Urahara’s. He didn’t get into trouble, kept his head low and got on with life. It was all in vain though, you can’t escape your past, no matter how hard you try and Ichigo had been trying for a very, very long time.

It was another normal day when Ichigo returned home, granted it has been busy at Urahara’s so he was now exhausted, but when he opened the door to his flat, he knew immediately something wasn’t right. Shutting the door quietly, Ichigo was just reaching for his concealed gun when the fridge light turned on.

From here he could see the pale skinned, white haired man and snorted. Walking to the table he set the gun down and crept up behind the man, giving him a good whack around the head. He turned, golden-black eyes narrowing when he saw Ichigo. “Wha’ was tha’ for?” He asked around a mouthful of food.

“Well for one, breaking into my flat and two, stealing my food.” Sitting down at the table with a groan, Ichigo looked up at the other man, “So what do you want Shiro?”

Shiro grinned, sitting down as well, feigning mock offence. “What? Can’t I come and visit my little brother without wanting something?”

Ichigo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m only two minutes younger than you so cut the crap. Besides you never just ‘drop by’ for a visit, speaking of, how did you find me?”

“You’re good, but you’re not that good Ichigo. I will always be able to find you, no matter how far you run.” Shiro sat back with a groan, patting his now full stomach at Ichigo’s expense. “So you’re right, I haven’t just popped in to say hi. I have a job for you.”

“Not interested.” Ichigo held up a hand when his twin opened his mouth to argue. “I left that life behind three years ago Shiro, I’m not coming back.”

Both himself and Shiro were the heirs to one of the most prominent and successful Yakuza clans in Japan, the Visored’s. Ichigo however had tired of the mindless bloodshed and gang wars so had left, with a little help from Shiro after a lot of persuasion on his own part. However it seemed, he just couldn’t escape.

“Figured you’d say that. But, c’mon at least have a look.” Shiro pulled a folder out of his jacket, sliding it across the table to Ichigo. He would admit it, his interest was piqued so he opened it. After all, he’d already said no so what harm was there in having a look? “We’ve noticed a rival gang real close to our doorstep recently.” Shiro explained as Ichigo started reading. “They’re growing stronger so we need to take them out quickly before they become a real problem. They call themselves the ‘Espada’ and right now what we need is Intel, some dirt on them, some kind of weakness.”

“And that’s what I’m for?” Ichigo correctly guessed, looking up at Shiro again who just shrugged with a grin.

“You always were better at undercover stuff than me.”

“Only because you’re no good at using your head. You’re too attached to those guns of yours.” Ichigo turned the page, stopping abruptly when he saw a picture of a man. This man however was quite attractive and unfortunately, Ichigo got the feeling this could only lead to trouble.

“Anyway,” Shiro said loudly, glaring at Ichigo for a moment. “It just so happens that their leader has a thing for young guys, preferably slim and slightly feminine. You fit the bill quite nicely.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Ichigo sighed, looking down at the photo again. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll sleep with the guy just for information.”

“You don’t have to, just flirt with him.” Shiro waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the way Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. “I know you’ve done it before, you’re good at manipulating people. How hard could it be?”

“Depends on who he is, and how much of a danger he could be. If dad is that worried about these Espada, then do you really think a few sweet words and batted eyelashes will work with him?” Leaning back, he looked at Shiro questioningly. “What if I refuse? I left for a reason you know, not to be pulled back in like this.”

“There’s no guarantee you wont be dragged back into this anyway. There will be a war too, if we can’t take them down now they will strike and how much bloodshed will there be?” He replied grimly, no hint of emotion showing on his face. That worried Ichigo more than anything since Shiro was always the one who preferred a fight out of the two of them. “So wouldn’t you rather help prevent that?”

“Seems I don’t have much of a choice then, do I?”

Shiro grinned, clapping his hands together at Ichigo’s resignation. “Great. So we know their leader likes to hang out at a club most nights, Hueco Mundo, you know it?” When Ichigo nodded he continued “Good, we think that’s the place to get him, and I know you love the night scene. There is one more thing though…” He leaned across the table as Ichigo frowned. “Just don’t fall for him yeah? He’s the enemy and he would kill you without a second thought if he ever found out who you really were.”

“Oh do one would you?” Ichigo couldn’t believe his brother, did he honestly think he was that stupid? “I may be a bit rusty, but the skills are all still here.” He tapped the side of his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll do it.”

Shiro gave a sigh of relief, apparently he didn’t believe Ichigo would agree to this. “Great, so he’s definitely going to be at the club tomorrow, so get your hair and makeup done Ichigo, you’ve got a date.”

Ichigo felt his lips twitch, but managed to suppress his smile. Shiro liked to think he was a joker and it was very rare he said something amusing so he didn’t want to encourage him. Looking down at the photo again, Ichigo tapped the man’s face. “Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques huh? This is going to be interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following night Ichigo could be found inside the club Hueco Mundo. He was sat at the bar, nursing a drink and occasionally glancing between his watch and the door. He had been waiting for almost an hour now for this Grimmjow to appear, and he was started to get impatient. Shiro was the one who suggested eight was the perfect time and yet it was almost nine now and the man still hadn’t shown. He was also starting to attract unwanted attention from some of the less than sober customers in the club. Ichigo had dressed to impress but was attracting the wrong targets.

Downing the rest of his drink, Ichigo ordered another one, figuring he’d be there a while so he might as well enjoy it. The door opened as he was finishing the second drink and as he turned to look at who it was, he almost choked on his drink. The photo Shiro had shown him did no justice to the actual man who had just walked into the bar.

Ichigo actually felt his jaw drop. It took him a moment to realise that he was staring, and that the man had noticed. Their eyes met and Ichigo actually felt his cheeks flush which was surprising, no-one had elicited such a response from him in years. Ducking his head, Ichigo looked down at his drink with a small frown, preoccupied in his own thoughts, he never saw the man approach until he sat down in the stool next to him.

Looking up, Ichigo observed this Grimmjow quickly, he didn’t seem to present much danger, but those who were never looked the type. You just had to look at him, he didn’t look dangerous in many respects yet sitting there, he could think of at least a dozen ways to kill this man before he could even blink. He came back to the present abruptly, he was supposed to be flirting, not thinking of ways to kill him.

“So…” He started, tilting his head towards Grimmjow and he gave the man an easy smile once gaining his attention again. “What brings you out here?”

Grimmjow too seemed to give him a quick once over before responding. “Same as you I expect, enjoying the night life and trying to find someone to keep company. Tell me,” He started, leaning closer and dropped his voice so Ichigo had to lean in as well to hear. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here? Surely you know this isn’t the nicest club in the city and you could get hurt if you’re not careful or with the wrong people.”

Ichigo scoffed, leaning back and raised an eyebrow. “You think I can’t take care of myself?” As if scripted, one of the men previously leering at him walked, or rather stumbled, over to the two of them.

He lay a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper into the young man’s ear. “Hey sweet thing, want to get outta here and have some fun?”

“I’m not interested.” He replied cooly, brushing the man off but his grip tightened.

“I can promise you a better time than him.” The man jerked his head at Grimmjow, his voice now loud enough that he could hear the conversation. “I bet you like it rough huh? I’ll tie you up and give you everything you want.”

Ichigo’s eyes twitched and he snapped. Whirling round, he grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him into the bar top. Because this place was known for it fights, he wasn’t stopped by any of the staff. “Touch me again and I swear I’ll rip your dick off and make you eat it.” Ichigo told him in a low voice. When he let out a whimper and nodded, Ichigo let him go and resumed his seat as the man made a hasty retreat. “Still think I can’t handle myself?”

Grimmjow thankfully looked impressed, not put out or suspicious of his sudden change in attitude. “Remind me not to piss you off.” He ordered a drink before speaking again. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“My Uncle, he was nuts about self defence and martial arts. He seemed to think I needed to learn it.” Ichigo wasn’t exactly lying, his Uncle did train him, but he knew exactly why. If he was to take over the Yakuza, he needed to be proficient at more than handling a gun. “So I learnt karate.”

“More than a pretty face huh?” Grimmjow took a sip of his drink before standing up. “So, what’s your name?”

“Ichigo, you?”

“Name’s Grimmjow, care to join me?” Ichigo grinned, inclining his head and took the man’s outstretched hand when offered. He was led to one of the more private booths, away from the main body of the club to gain a little more privacy. It seemed Grimmjow preferred to travel without an entourage, making him either very stupid or incredibly dangerous, right now Ichigo couldn’t figure out which.

They talked for a while, Ichigo slowly gaining a perception of the man. He was very direct, the questions he was asking were hard to skate around and in the end, Ichigo found himself giving out more information than he really should. Grimmjow also had a dark sense of humour, which Ichigo could also relate to since Shiro was his twin. He seemed to be meticulous too, the way he spoke, the hand movements, the body movements, everything seemed placed and specific. All these things added up to two things in Ichigo’s mind, one he definitely fit the type to be in charge of a Yakuza clan and two, he was everything Ichigo looked for in a partner.

“Are you drunk?” Ichigo blinked, looking up from his drink to focus on Grimmjow with a frown, it took him a moment to realise what he had said to respond.

“Maybe a bit.” He grinned, finishing the drink and slid the empty glass away with a groan. “I’m going to have a killer hangover in the morning, but who cares?” Glancing up again, Ichigo shifted closer to Grimmjow, placing a hand on the man’s thigh before leaning in towards him. “How about we ditch this place?”

“You read my mind.” Grimmjow stood, grabbing Ichigo’s hand to keep him steady and led him out of the club. In the cool night air, Ichigo’s head cleared a little as they started walking and he became aware that Grimmjow never let go of his hand. “My car’s around the corner.” He told Ichigo as they walked away from the bright lights and music still emanating from the club. As they approached a sleek black car, a man appeared from the darkness, glancing curiously at Ichigo before at Grimmjow, seemingly awaiting instructions. “He’s cool.” Grimmjow waved the man away who nodded and seemed to disappear again and Grimmjow opened the passenger seat, helping Ichigo in.

As he shut the door, Ichigo couldn’t help but smirk slightly, this seemed way to easy. Grimmjow clearly wasn’t prepared to deal with the Visored’s just yet, why his father and Shiro were worried he just couldn’t understand.

“What’s that look for?”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Grimmjow. “Maybe I’m just thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you.”

Grimmjow just looked at him in surprise for a moment before snorting softly, shaking his head as he started the car up. “You really are something else.” He told Ichigo in amusement as they left the club. Ichigo just smiled, thinking to himself Grimmjow had no idea.

He drove to the edge of the city and pulled up into a motel parking lot. Ichigo rose and eyebrow as he looked at the place, it wasn’t one of those cheap dingy ones, it actually looked quite expensive. “A motel huh?” He asked, turning to look at Grimmjow in amusement. “You think I’m that type of guy?”

“I don’t know, you tell me?” Grimmjow leaned on the steering wheel, cocking his head to the side slightly to observe Ichigo. “You’ve dressed up pretty nice just for a night out, my guess is you were planning on getting some tonight. You’ve been flirting with me since we first met, don’t even try to deny it.”

Ichigo had to give the man credit, he was far more observant that he had first thought. “So sue me.” He replied after a moment before closing the gap between them to kiss Grimmjow quickly. “You wouldn’t have drove me out here if you weren’t looking for the same thing.” Grimmjow made a noise of agreement, threading a hand in Ichigo’s hair to pull him into another kiss. Unlike before this one lasted longer and Ichigo hated to admit it, but he was a good kisser. How could someone whom was supposed to be his enemy, a rival, be so god damn attractive and this good of a match for him?

He pulled back, pressing a finger to Grimmjow’s lips and smiled. “Let’s get a room yeah?”

“Ok, come on.” They found the reception and booked a room. The receptionist looked between the two of them, a light blush dusting her cheeks after a moment and she hastily gave Grimmjow the key. Ichigo almost rolled his eyes, apparently it was uncommon for two, relatively attractive young men to rent a room.

As they entered the room, Ichigo could tell this was definitely a more exclusive motel since the room was clean and smelled fresh. Ichigo had spent a few nights in cheap motels, not for sex but they were great as interrogation rooms, no-one disturbed you no matter what they heard and the rooms were that dirty and they themselves that thorough little to no evidence was left behind.

Turning around as Grimmjow closed the door, Ichigo gave him a challenging look, hooking his thumbs into his belt. “So, where do you want to start?”

“I think, getting those clothes off you would suffice.” Grimmjow strode over to him, grabbing Ichigo by the waist to pull their bodies together and he grinned down at the orange head. “How does that sound?”

“Very good, c’mon let’s check out the bedroom.” Ichigo took his hand and led him into the next room which was just as clean as the rest of the place. “Sit here.” He directed Grimmjow to the edge of the bed and he sat obediently, watching as Ichigo backed up several paces to stand in front of him.

Running his hands down his chest, Ichigo winked at Grimmjow before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Dropping it on the floor he started on the belt which quickly followed. Pausing at his trousers, Ichigo snorted and looked up at Grimmjow.

“I’m going to need help with this.” Walking over to the man, he stood in front of him and treaded a hand in his hair. “What do you think?”

Grimmjow grinned, undoing the button on the jeans before pulling the zipper down. “As good as these jeans look on you, they look like a pain to get off.” He paused, looking up at him in surprise. “Are you going commando?”

“Maybe…” Pushing Grimmjow back, Ichigo kneeled over him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. For now it didn’t matter who Grimmjow was, or who he was himself. They were just two people enjoying each others company, tomorrow he could worry about the details. “Want to see?”

Grimmjow chuckled, hands running down his sides to come to a rest on the edge of his trousers. But before he did anything, he let out a quiet sigh, expression softening as he looked at Ichigo. “You know, I’ve never met anyone quite like you.” He murmured quietly and Ichigo actually felt his cheeks flush slightly, his heart rate increased far too rapidly for his liking.

“You never will again.” He replied just as quietly leaning down to kiss Grimmjow again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ichigo woke up the following morning in a pleasant sort of haze. It had been a long time since he had slept with someone, he usually kept his distance from most people as it was hard to get close to someone whilst trying to hide your past. So it was a rare sort of treat really to wake up after a good night with someone.

Ichigo sighed and sat up to stretch, pausing when he noticed that he wasn’t alone. Still in the bed with him was none other than Grimmjow, and he was still asleep. For a fleeting moment Ichigo wondered how someone so dangerous could look so cute whilst sleeping. Shaking himself of the thought, Ichigo slid out of the bed and crept around the room quietly collecting his clothes. Once he was changed, he found a notepad out in the kitchen and hastily scribbled a note for Grimmjow, leaving his number and address on it so the man could find him again. Playing hard to get seemed the best way to win Grimmjow over.

Returning to the bedroom Ichigo left the note next to Grimmjow before turning to leave. He hesitated at the door however and after a moments deliberation, pulled his phone out and took a picture of the still sleeping man and left. Although Grimmjow had drove him out here, Ichigo found a number in the reception for a taxi. There was a different woman at the reception now but as Ichigo called the number, he could see she was eyeing him up and he almost snorted.

Ichigo had slept with women before, not for love or even mutual attraction but for a variety of reasons, to gain their trust, or information, to gain access to certain location he would otherwise never of entered and so on. Really though he found it tedious, women did nothing for him and he was always surprised when they would say he was great in bed, considering he was gay but he never told them that. But it had been years since he had slept with a woman and he had no intention to again. The only reason he even had sex with Grimmjow was because he found the man attractive, since he had point blank refused to do so for information, which he as much told Shiro.

Once the taxi arrived, Ichigo got the man to drop him off a block from his flat, just to be on the safe side, you never know when someone might be following you. Paying the driver, he waited until the car had disappeared around the corner before setting off. Once he was safely inside, Ichigo sent Shiro a message, attaching the picture of Grimmjow along with it.

_‘ I’m in. ‘_

He only had time for a quick shower and change of clothes before having to leave to make it to Urahara’s in time for the shop to open. Ichigo found however as the day wore on, try as hard as might, he couldn’t stop thinking about Grimmjow. The worst part of it was that he wasn’t thinking about his mission, he was thinking about how good the blue haired man was in bed. Several times he caught himself blushing and he had to work very hard to make it disappear again.

It was a shame really, Ichigo mused as he started restocking the shelves whilst the shop was empty, that Grimmjow was rival Yakuza, because if he wasn’t Ichigo felt he could really make something of their relationship which was saying something, considering he’d only met the man the night before. But he was a good judge of character and from what he’d seen so far, Grimmjow was more than a match for himself, both physically and mentally.

The day finally ended and Ichigo was quick to leave, wanting to go home and just sleep. Of course when he opened the door and stepped into the flat, he knew he would get no such luxury. Upon opening the door the first thing he saw was a disapproving look from his twin and he sighed, shutting the door and walked over to the table where Shiro sat waiting.

“Do you want a key then since you keep breaking in?”

Shiro glare didn’t falter as Ichigo sat down. “You slept with him.” He accused, eyes narrowing when Ichigo just shrugged in reply. “I believe you said you weren’t going to use sex to your advantage.”

“Well I couldn’t resist, he’s a lot sexier in person.” Ichigo rolled his eyes when Shiro scoffed. “Oh shut up, don’t start with that ‘I’m the older one I have to protect you’ crap. I’m capable of looking after myself and if you must know, he was the perfect gentleman.”

Shiro pulled a face, shaking his head. “You are a lost cause. So what’s your plan now oh great one, surely you have one?”

“I left my number, he’ll call.”

“Pretty confident huh? What if he didn’t think you were all that?” Ichigo expression faltered for a moment, Shiro instantly backtracking. If anything was his weakness it was Ichigo, and he hated to see him put down. “Fine, I’m sorry for being overprotective.” He muttered, missing Ichigo’s grin.

“He’ll call.” Ichigo repeated, standing up again with a sigh. “If he found it even half as good as I did, he’ll be back for more. Even if he doesn’t, I’ll go back to the club and make him fall for me.”

The “You my dear Ichigo, are a manipulative bastard. I’m glad you’re on my side.” He watched as Ichigo made his way towards the fridge, his heart dropping suddenly. “Uh, Ichigo you may want to hold on…”

Too late, he’d opened it. “Where, is my food?” Ichigo asked after a moments silence, turning to Shiro, eyes narrowing at the guilty expression his twin wore. “I swear to god you better pay for that!” He yelled, launching himself at the other as Shiro made a run for the door.

“See you soon Ichigo!” He called back, making his exit quickly.

Ichigo huffed, slamming his door shut and groaned. “Stupid idiot.” He muttered, heading back into the kitchen to find the takeout menus. “I will padlock that fridge I swear to god.”

An hour later Ichigo sat down with his food, frowning at it as he started. It was true what Shiro had said, there was no guarantee Grimmjow would call him, or visit him. So if he didn’t then Ichigo would have to find the man and that could cause problems. If Grimmjow thought he was actively seeking him out then he could get suspicious and Ichigo’s cover blown so if it could be helped, Ichigo would rather it not come to that.

In the end there was only one course of action he could take, and that was winging it. Although it was risky, it also left less risk of being caught out as it would seem as if he was a normal person seeking a relationship with Grimmjow. Being too direct was a dead giveaway, he had to be subtle and this seemed the only plausible way at the moment.

Now all that was left to do was wait for Grimmjow to contact him, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two weeks later and Ichigo still hadn't heard from Grimmjow, he was starting to get worried that the man really wasn't going to contact him. Shiro hadn't been in touch either, which wasn't very surprising. His twin liked to appear without word occasionally before disappearing again for weeks, sometimes months on end.

It had been another long day at Urahara's, Ichigo hadn't stopped all day and was looking forward to just sitting down and doing nothing. Of course, he never did have good luck and it seemed he was in for another eventful night when he stepped into his flat and came face-to-face with the front end of a gun.

Several things ran through Ichigo's mind in that instant. Who was this person? What did they want? How did they find him? Was this Shiro's fault? Quite often it was his brothers fault, and he always ended up taking the blame because they looked so similar, despite their obvious differences. Whoever this was though, they didn't want to take his life, at least not yet or he would've been dead the moment he opened the door.

Ichigo cursed himself for being so stupid and letting his guard down, he should've known someone had broken in again, maybe it was time to move since it obviously wasn't safe here. But then again, he could be overthinking the situation, this could just be a normal robbery and he the unfortunate victim. Unlikely scenario, but still possible.

All these thoughts passed through his head in a matter of seconds, he was trained to think on his feet and this was precisely the situation for it. The room was dark, so he couldn't see who was pointing the gun at him, but Ichigo was pretty sure they were male, he doubted they'd send a woman after him if they knew who he was.

There was only one thing for it, he would have to bluff it. If this person knew who he was, then they would call him out, if not then he was in the advantage. Licking his lips, Ichigo eyed the gun apprehensively and held up his hands, taking a small step back. "W-what do you want? If you want money, I don't have any." Ichigo was quite proud of himself to say the least, he even managed to make his voice sound shaky, if that wasn't a convincing act, he didn't know what was.

The man, it was definitely a man, chuckled. Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation at the familiar sound and he relaxed slightly. Batting the gun away, Ichigo grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, reaching behind with his other hand to turn the light on.

"Here was me thinking you weren't interested." Ichigo grabbed his wrist once the light turned on, keeping the gun pointed away from him, just in case. "So what do you want Grimmjow?"

He rose an eyebrow, catching Ichigo's chin with his free hand to lift his head. "There's something about you I can't quite put my finger on." He murmured, leaning down and Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat, it was so unfair he'd be attracted to this man. "And I can't decide if that makes you a danger, or I'm being paranoid."

"Maybe it's both." Ichigo stood up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Grimmjow's lips before breaking free from his hold. He was sure now that he wasn't going to get shot, if he was, the man would've already done it. "So you came all the way here to point a gun at me? I'm not sure if I feel privileged or let down by that."

Pulling a key from his pocket, Ichigo unlocked the fridge. Yes, in the end he had decided to lock it so Shiro didn't raid it again. On his salary he couldn't afford to keep feeding Shiro and his bottomless pit of a stomach and he wasn't going to start using his emergency funds on something he should be able to afford.

"You didn't react like a normal person would to this." Grimmjow held up the gun before placing it on the table as Ichigo handed him a beer.

The orange head shrugged, opening his before nodding at the weapon. "I grew up in a rough neighbourhood, I'm used to guns." The less lies he told Grimmjow, the less likely he was to be found out, even if it was only partial truths. For a moment Ichigo thought back to what had happened to his mother before giving himself a shake, coming back to the present, he couldn't afford to lose himself in memories. "So why are you here? It's been two weeks, you never called so I assumed you weren't interested."

This time it was Grimmjow who shrugged. "Like I said, there's something about you I can't figure out. So I did a little digging, turns out you're quite straight-laced. Never had a run in with the police?" Ichigo shook his head, sending a mental thanks to Shiro for helping him sort out a new identity when leaving the Visored's. "Ichigo Shiba huh? It's a nice name."

"Thanks, it was my mother's, my father was never around much when I was a kid." Ichigo frowned, leaning back against the counter to observe Grimmjow carefully, not that he was the only one doing this. "So you're here to interrogate me?"

"No, not really. I'm here because I wanted to see you again, is there something wrong with that?" Grimmjow placed the beer down next to the gun and for a fleeting second, Ichigo believed he was going to pick it up again to shoot him. But he didn't, instead he walked over to Ichigo and cradled his head between his hands. "I can't get you out of my head, no matter what I do. Surely there's a reason for it?"

"Maybe you're in love with me." Ichigo teased, placing his own drink down.

Grimmjow smiled, it wasn't a cocky one like he usually wore, but it reached his eyes and Ichigo felt a part of him crumble at the sight. Life was too unfair, but maybe this was his punishment for the choices he made and the life he led. "Not yet I'm not."

His eyes fluttered shut as Grimmjow closed the gap between them and kissed him again. He couldn't help but respond and quickly found himself backed into the counter. "Hey, wait a sec." Ichigo pulled back, grinning at Grimmjow before stepping away from him, towards the bedroom. "Give me two minutes."

When he nodded, Ichigo quickly walked into his bedroom and let out a sigh, Grimmjow had been way too close to finding his own gun then. Pulling it out, Ichigo looked around the room and quickly hid the weapon in his sock drawer, the likelihood Grimmjow was going to look there was very slim and if he asked, Ichigo could tell him it was just a precaution.

Glancing at his watch, Ichigo saw he had already wasted a minute and set about grabbing the clothes littering the floor to shove away from view. He wasn't expecting guests tonight and he'd be damned if he was going to let Grimmjow see his dirty underwear littering the floor. Thirty seconds left and Ichigo stripped, throwing his clothes onto the chair and he had just sat down on the bed when Grimmjow came in.

"So you're punctual too?" Ichigo looked up, grinning as Grimmjow approached him and scooted to the edge of the bed, beginning to undo the man's belt. "One of the many things I like about you."

Grimmjow snorted, raising an eyebrow. "You don't know me."

"Quite the opposite actually, I know a lot about you." Ichigo paused, allowing Grimmjow to finish pulling his trousers off before pushing him down onto the bed, sitting on top of him. "I know you're gay, or at least bi. You're daring, otherwise you wouldn't have spent the night with me before or be here now. Maybe even dangerous since you carry around a gun." Pausing again, Ichigo sighed, placing a hand flat to the older males chest. "And you believe in love, despite the world we live in."

"What world is that?"

Ichigo started slightly, not realising he'd slipped up. "The one where people carry guns around and shoot others. The one with drug dealers and gun trading and Yakuza. The world where there's no place for love."

Grimmjow sat up suddenly, frowning at him. "Is that your world too?"

"No, it almost was but I escaped and I don't plan on going back." Ichigo sighed, giving himself another shake. He was revealing too much about himself to Grimmjow, at this rate his cover would be blown before the end of the night. But he couldn't help it, he trusted Grimmjow, despite the fact he was the leader of the Espada. "I'm not Yakuza, and I don't ever plan to be." He told the other firmly, pleased to see he relaxed slightly at the statement.

"Good, you don't want to be." Grimmjow murmured quietly, almost to himself as he caught a strand of Ichigo's hair, twirling it around his finger. "That's enough talking, don't you think?"

Ichigo grinned, rocking his hips into Grimmjow's as he leaned in to kiss him. "Definitely."

…

Ichigo sat up, hugging his knees and rested his head on his arms before turning to look at Grimmjow. The man was laying on his front, Ichigo couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. The covers weren't pulled up completely so he could see Grimmjow's back and he frowned, reaching out to trace over the tattoo he hadn't previously noticed. It was a number six, inked into his skin in a black gothic text and Ichigo knew what it meant.

"Sexta…" The word had barley left his mouth and in an instant he was on his back, hands pinned above his head and Grimmjow had his free hand around his throat.

"How do you know that?" Grimmjow asked in a low voice and Ichigo felt the hand around his throat tighten slightly. "Answer the question."

He wasn't shouting, which just made it worse, Grimmjow didn't need to raise his voice, Ichigo was plenty afraid as it was. Ichigo was yet again cursing himself, he didn't do this, he never made so many slip ups. It was Grimmjow, he just kept forgetting he was the enemy, he couldn't trust him and this was were it landed him. One wrong move and he could be dead. It didn't matter that they had just sex, or that there was a mutual attraction, if Grimmjow thought he was a danger, then he was dead.

"Ichigo, answer the question."

He blinked, swallowing thickly before he replied. "I grew up in a rough neighbourhood remember? Rumours of the Sexta got around, but I always thought he was an urban legend you know? But you're real." Grimmjow's grip on his hands loosened enough that he got one free and he grabbed the man's wrist, pulling his hand slightly away from his throat. "Grimmjow let go, please?"

After a moment he sighed, releasing him completely and Grimmjow sat up, allowing Ichigo to scoot backwards slightly and sit as well. "Sorry." He murmured, looking down at his hand before clenching it into a fist and he looked up, giving Ichigo a small smile. "You can never be too careful, and I can't take any chances."

"It's ok." Ichigo rubbed his neck, thankful the man hadn't held him too hard so it shouldn't bruise, that would be hard to explain. "I get it, being the Sexta and all, you must've made a few enemies by now." He made a mental note to question Shiro about this later, surely his twin would've told him about this if he knew? "I'm not your enemy." Ichigo wasn't sure if he meant that or not, he was supposed to be Grimmjow's enemy, but he couldn't see the man as that. "Nor will I ever be."

Grimmjow snorted, smiling wryly. "Really? A lot can change Ichigo, just because you like me now, doesn't mean you wont grow to hate me. Plenty of people have." He sighed, shaking his head and raised a hand slowly so Ichigo could watch the movement before cupping the side of his cheek. "That doesn't mean I want you to though, I don't want to have to kill you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, grabbing the hand and pulled Grimmjow towards him, knowing he wasn't in any real danger at the present moment. "Oh really? What if I killed you first?" The words held no meaning, Grimmjow could see that since he just smiled.

"And how would you do that?"

"Well I had the perfect opportunity when we last met. After all, you were just lying there sleeping, I could've easily killed you." Ichigo got up to find his phone, showing Grimmjow the picture ho took but quickly held it out of reach when the man tried to take it. "Nu-uh, you ain't deleting it."

Grimmjow's grin quickly turned predatory and Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight. He just couldn't understand how this man made him feel like this, how could he be so attracted to him when he knew Grimmjow would kill him given the chance upon finding out who he really was. "Give me the phone Ichigo."

"And if I don't?" He asked, getting out of the bed and started backing towards the door.

"I'll just have to take it from you!" Ichigo let out a laugh as Grimmjow lunged at him, dodging out of the way.

"Too slow!" He called, opening the door and he ran into the main room of the flat, careful to keep the sofa between himself and Grimmjow. "You can't catch me."

"Watch me."

Ichigo managed to evade Grimmjow for a good few minutes, but it was all in vain as he was caught in his small kitchen and held against the table. "This is so unfair." He muttered as Grimmjow took his phone and presumably deleted the photo. "My flat is too small for this, I could outrun you if we had more space."

Grimmjow just hummed, placing the phone on the table before grinning at Ichigo, leaning down to kiss him. "Maybe next time…" He started, kissing down Ichigo's neck and the orange head let out a soft groan. "…we should do this at my place, it's by far bigger so you can try and run all you like."

He stiffened at the thought, looking down to see Grimmjow had reached his stomach and felt something strange. It felt almost as if he had butterflies, but it had been years since he had felt such a thing. Ichigo didn't believe he could feel it anymore, that was until now. This was too easy, he shouldn't have been able to charm Grimmjow this quickly. But maybe it wasn't charm, maybe Grimmjow felt the same as him.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo blinked, coming back to reality to see Grimmjow had stopped. "Nothing." He replied quickly with a swift smile. "I was just thinking that sounds good, because then I can really test you." Grimmjow stood, Ichigo feeling his cheeks flush as their noses brushed and he cupped the man's face. "Why do you trust me?" He asked quietly, looking at Grimmjow questioningly.

"Give me a reason not to." He replied just as quietly.

Another hesitation, but Ichigo had to know. "Alright, I'm Yakuza. I was sent to gain your trust and infiltrate your clan because you're getting to close to another's territory. This is all just a game, I'm only trying to gain your trust, you mean nothing to me."

Grimmjow didn't say anything for a moment and Ichigo realised the gun was still on the table and he could quite easily reach it before he himself could. "That's pretty good." Grimmjow said, trying and failing to suppress a smile. "I almost believed you, but even you can't be that good." He kissed Ichigo quickly. "Especially with the way you react with sex."

Ichigo relaxed, smiling himself. "Hey, it was worth a shot. Don't blame me because you're good in bed." Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck, he kissed him again. If Shiro found out what he'd just said, the man would skin him alive for daring to screw up the operation like that. But it was a risk Ichigo had been willing to take. "Come on, can you take another round?" He asked, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and with a grin, led him back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It had been three weeks since Grimmjow had come back to Ichigo and he was surprised to find their relationship had grown quite quickly during that time. Of course, Ichigo knew after what he told Grimmjow that night, the man would be keeping a close eye on him. He had to be careful from now on to not blow his cover, if he hadn't already. For all he knew Grimmjow knew his real identity and was just waiting for the right moment to strike. But then again Grimmjow said he didn't believe what Ichigo had told him, either that or he just didn't want to believe it.

Of course, Ichigo hadn't been able to find much out yet as he wasn't completely trusted. He had noticed that on the odd occasion he was at Grimmjow's house and the man left him alone, he was never really alone. Acting on Grimmjow's orders or their own suspicions Ichigo didn't know, but he was always closely tailed which meant it was impossible to search for any sort of information. He did however find out the names of some of Grimmjow's contacts, some of whom Shiro and his father would be interested to learn were dealing with the Espada's.

Ichigo was currently on his way over to Grimmjow's, the two had agreed on meeting up a few days prior. But upon arriving at the large house, custom for most, if not all, Yakuza heads, Ichigo found the place in chaos. Opening the door and taking a step inside, he almost got knocked down by someone running past. Several people followed after him, taking no notice of Ichigo who had become sort of welcomed, not that he thought that he was just accepted as part of the furniture he supposed. No-one had to like him, but they put up with his presence in fear of speaking out against their Boss.

Making his way through the chaos, Ichigo found Grimmjow in the centre of it. Although the man hadn't outright told him he was Yakuza, they both knew Ichigo was smart enough to figure it out so indirectly, Ichigo knew the man's profession even without an actual confession, hence he was allowed to roam almost freely in the man's house.

Grimmjow looked up, his expression changing as he laid eyes on Ichigo and he watched as surprise flickered across his face momentarily. Obviously he had forgotten their date, not to say that Ichigo wasn't annoyed, but he understood sometimes shit hit the fan. "You forgot huh?" Ichigo asked when he was finally in earshot of Grimmjow, the man continued frowning at him for a moment before realisation dawned on his face.

"Ah shit Ichigo, I'm gunna have to take a rain check."

"Alright." Ichigo smiled when Grimmjow gave him a confused look, apparently he was expecting to get yelled at. Hell, maybe that had happened a few times in the past. But Ichigo understood his position, more than Grimmjow would ever know. "Don't get yourself killed." He murmured quietly, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Grimmjow's lips. "And you better make it up to me."

"Ok, it's a deal." Grimmjow escorted him back to the door, most likely to make sure Ichigo didn't stray too far and see something he shouldn't. "I'll come see you later, alright?"

"I'm not gunna stay up for you." Ichigo turned as he opened the door to raise an eyebrow at the other. "I have early mornings so I'm not sacrificing my precious little sleep."

"And here was me thinking I was the exception." Grimmjow grinned, leaning down to kiss Ichigo again but he let their lips linger together for a moment. "You know I'll always come back to you right?" he murmured quietly, reaching up to thread a hand in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo snorted and pulled back slightly. Being around Grimmjow made it hard for him to think straight and he really needed to keep a clear mind. "Careful, it sounds like you're starting to fall for me."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, letting Ichigo go before stepping back and clearing his throat. "You should get going, it's not safe at night. I'll see you later."

"Alright, but you better not wake me up or I'll be pissed." Ichigo warned, waiting until Grimmjow had left and shut the door again before turning to leave.

What Grimmjow said was true, when it got dark it got dangerous. Not that Ichigo was really afraid, there wasn't many that could take him on and even get a scratch on him. Only a few were the exception including Shiro, and probably Grimmjow if he really wanted to try and kill him. So really, Grimmjow needn't worry for his safety, not that he was going to tell the man that.

Ichigo managed to have a relaxing evening for once, able to sit and binge watch old movies on his TV without interruptions from Shiro or Grimmjow or anyone for that matter. It was very rare he got a quiet night so Ichigo had learnt to take advantage of them. When he finally crawled into bed, he had only just fallen asleep when something fell onto it next to him.

In an instant he was up and Ichigo spun around, kneeling over the intruder Ichigo raised a fist, pausing when he heard a familiar chuckle. "Grimmjow?" He asked, lowering his hand and instead fumbled for the light switch. "What the hell is wrong with you, I told you not to wake me."

Ichigo flinched slightly as the light flickered on and squinting, he looked down at the other. Grimmjow just grinned, his hands moving to run down Ichigo's sides and came to a rest on his hips. "Sorry Ichi, want me to make it up to you?"

"Mmm, it better be good." He closed his eyes again as Grimmjow rolled him over onto his back. Ichigo smiled as the other leaned down and could feel the man hover above him, their faces mere millimetres apart. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo opened his eyes again, moving to cup the side of Grimmjow's face. "I'm glad your safe."

Grimmjow snorted softly, closing the gap between them and kissed Ichigo. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because whatever you did earlier was dangerous. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Ichigo really meant that, with everything he had. He didn't want Grimmjow to get hurt by anyone, even his own family. Kissing Grimmjow again, Ichigo smiled against his lips. "Thanks for coming over I guess."

"Jeeze you worry too much. I wasn't in any danger, it was just a meeting."

"You're a bad liar." Ichigo mumbled, hitting Grimmjow's chest hard. "The commotion earlier was not because you had a 'meeting' to go to."

Grimmjow winced, rubbing the spot before grabbing his hands to stop Ichigo punching him again. "Damn, you have a mean punch. And no, it wasn't a meeting but don't ask questions, I won't answer them."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before closing them. It was worth a shot but apparently he still wasn't trusted enough with such information. Not that he blamed Grimmjow, they'd only known each other a couple of months, despite the relationship. "Yeah whatever, I wasn't going to ask anyway, just don't lie. Now what were you going to do? I'm not over being woken up yet."

"Keep your eyes closed."

Ichigo did as told, jerking slightly as his top was pulled off. It was stupid really, but without sight he felt really vulnerable. It wasn't that he didn't trust Grimmjow, because he did. But he had been in a bad situation a few years ago and the whole time he was their captive he had been blindfolded, so now, he hated being without sight.

"You ok?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded, reaching out to find his face, fisting his hand in the man's blue hair.

"Yeah, just don't start with any bondage stuff, I ain't into that."

Grimmjow laughed, kissing him again before moving down his neck to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not either." Ichigo's breathing hitched as Grimmjow reached his sweatpants, his fingers tightening in the man's hair as they were pulled down. "You're going to pull my hair out at this rate."

"Sorry." Ichigo relaxed his grip with a small smile, he hadn't meant to grip so hard and it was difficult for him to restrain his strength sometimes. "Fuck Grimm, hurry up would you?"

"Impatient much?" Ichigo gasped, biting back a moan when Grimmjow started stroking him and he was hard in record time. "Better?"

Ichigo could only nod in response since Grimmjow chose that moment to take his erection into his mouth. "Ngh, fuck yes that's better…" His grip tightened on the man's hair again, not that he complained this time since it would fall on deaf ears. Ichigo couldn't control himself any longer and Grimmjow had to place a restraining hand on his hips when he accidentally thrusted upwards. "Shit that's good."

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled away, making him frown at the sudden loss in pleasure. "I didn't know you were this vocal?"

"Only when it's this good." Ichigo went to open his eyes, frowning when Grimmjow covered them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Then get back to my dick idiot, it's starting to hurt." With another kiss Grimmjow's hand left his face and his mouth was back around him. Ichigo wasn't ashamed to admit that words failed him, Grimmjow either had a natural talent for blow jobs, or he had a lot of practice, not that Ichigo was complaining. The things he could do with his tongue would make anyone fall at his feet.

He was nearing his end quickly, the coil in his stomach tightening and his toes were curling. it was insane, how could one man make him feel so good? For a fleeting second Ichigo had an answer, but it slipped from his mind almost immediately as his orgasm hit.

Ichigo had to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself making too much noise. The walls in the building were thin, and his neighbours wouldn't appreciate the noise as he had heard them complain several times about the people two doors down.

"Ichigo?" He hummed in response, letting go of Grimmjow's hair and trailed his fingers down the man's face before cupping his face. When Grimmjow kissed the palm of his hand, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Hey, you alright?"

"Never better." He sighed. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sure."

The man shifted so when Ichigo opened his eyes he could see Grimmjow's face again. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"One of my many skills."

"Had a lot of practice?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow frowned, shaking his head.

"No, not really. I'm not the type to go out of my way for others." He pushed Ichigo's hands away when he reached to undo his trousers. "But I think I can do that for you."

Ichigo frowned and looked up at him again, his words catching in his throat. The expression Grimmjow wore, he hadn't seen such a look in a long time. The last time someone looked at him like that was his mother. It was more than affection, more than adoration, to him that look meant love. But surely Grimmjow didn't love him, did he?

"Grimmjow…"

The man blinked, his expression changing instantly back into his trademark smirk. "What, was it that good you can't speak yet?"

Ichigo snorted, shoving Grimmjow off him and sighed, rolling over to face him. "Cocky much?" He had imagined it, he was sure. Of course Grimmjow didn't love him, nor did he love Grimmjow either. "So you don't want anything in return?" The man shook his head. "Fine, I'm not offering again." Ichigo smiled, shifting closer to him so Grimmjow could put an arm around him. "You going to let me sleep?"

"Maybe, there's one thing I want first."

"Mmm, and what's that?" Grimmjow titled ichigo's head up, bending down to kiss him again. There was no heat behind the kiss, but it was still just as passionate as any of the others Ichigo had experienced with him.

Pulling away, Grimmjow reached across him to turn the light off before lying down, pulling Ichigo down with him. "Good night Ichi."

Ichigo smiled, that was a name he could get used to. "Goodnight Grimm."

It took him only moments to fall asleep, after all Grimmjow had been the one to wake him in the first place. Ichigo wasn't sure if he dreamt it or actually heard it but he was definitely sure he heard Grimmjow's voice. The feeling of someone kissing his forehead before words followed.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When Ichigo woke up the following morning he was surprised to find Grimmjow was still asleep. Usually he was gone by the time he woke up and had gotten used to this pretty quickly. Glancing at the clock, Ichigo sighed in relief to find he still had a half hour before he had to leave for work. Getting out of the bed carefully, Ichigo had just left the bedroom when his front door swung open.

"Yo Ichigo, how's it going?" Just Ichigo's luck, it was his brother.

"Shhh!" Ichigo hissed, stopped Shiro in his tracks. Closing the bedroom door quietly, Ichigo grabbed Shiro and dragged him to the point furthest from the bedroom so Grimmjow wouldn't wake up. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Shiro raised an eyebrow, looking around Ichigo at the bedroom. "Have you got company?" He asked curiously and Ichigo had to grab his arm to stop his twin going over.

"It's Grimmjow so don't you dare go in there!" That stopped him in his tracks. "So what do you want, make it quick alright?"

"Well I actually came over to see how things are going with him." He jerked his head at the closed door.

Ichigo sighed, beckoning Shiro towards the kitchen and sat down, his twin sitting next to him. "Everything's fine at the moment. Grimmjow doesn't suspect anything yet."

"Do you have anything?" Ichigo hesitated for a second, the action not going unnoticed. "Is everything alright?"

It was a cautious question, one Ichigo knew wasn't about his twin being concerned for him. Shiro was doubting his ability to get the job done. "Everything's fine." Ichigo replied, more sharply than he intended. "And I do have something." Getting up, Ichigo grabbed some paper and scribbled a few names down. "That's all I've got at the moment."

Shiro took it and reading the names, Ichigo could see he was surprised by a couple of the names as his eyebrow rose. "Well, father will be impressed." Folding the paper, Shiro pocketed it and stood. "So you're keeping your cover ok?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't suspect anything." Both of them froze as the bedroom door opened an in an instant, Ichigo had grabbed Shiro and shoved him under the table. Getting up, he walked quickly towards Grimmjow as he came out and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around so he wasn't facing the kitchen area. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." Grimmjow frowned at the sudden movement, but thankfully didn't say anything. "Listen I've gotta get going, things to do and stuff."

"Ok." Ichigo followed him to the door, making sure to keep between Grimmjow and the rest of the room. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Grimmjow opened the door. The man was distracted, and definitely avoided his gaze. Ichigo's stomach jolted, had Grimmjow overheard them? "Hey, do I get a kiss goodbye?" Grimmjow paused and turned as Ichigo gave him an expectant look.

He smiled, shaking his head before leaning forward to kiss him chastely. "I'll call you later."

"That's better." Ichigo grinned, kissing him again before giving him a shove out of the door.

"Do you uh, remember last night?"

Grimmjow's question caught Ichigo off guard. "Yeah of course, why?"

"No reason." He replied quickly. "I've gotta go ok?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Ichigo shut the door, sighing in relief and as his eyes met Shiro's they both grinned. This wasn't their first close call, and undoubtedly it wasn't their last. "Don't you ever come over unannounced again." He warned his twin who just rolled his eyes and crawled out from under the table.

"Gah, it's like watching one of those chick flicks. 'Do you remember last night?'" Shiro put on a deep voice, giving Ichigo a seductive look.

"Give over asshole." Ichigo gave him a swift slap around the head. "You want me to gain his trust? Then I've got to play the relationship."

"Oh Grimm-sama, what about my kiss?" Shiro blew a kiss at Ichigo, ducking the second blow and swiftly opened the door. "Thanks Ichigo, this'll keep dad happy."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here before I kick your ass. And I don't sound like that!" Ichigo called after his twin, slamming the door shut with a huff. Figuring he had enough time, Ichigo had a quick shower before leaving for work.

One thing Grimmjow had said was still stuck in his mind though, what did he mean when he asked if he remembered last night? Had he said something important? When Ichigo thought back, he couldn't remember anything unusual. Sure Grimmjow was being more affectionate then usual, but why would he be worried about that?

What was the last thing Grimmjow said? As far as Ichigo could recall all he'd said was goodnight. He kissed his head too, another unusual affectionate gesture. Ichigo frowned, slowing down to almost a stop. Grimmjow had said something else after that, he was sure of it, but he just couldn't remember the words, it was something important he knew it. Ichigo came to an abrupt halt suddenly as he remembered what he'd heard before falling asleep.

_"I love you."_

Ichigo actually felt himself sway slightly on the spot. "Love?" He whispered quietly, not that anyone was around to hear, the street he was on was empty. Grimmjow couldn't possibly love him, he just couldn't. And he definitely didn't love him either, he wouldn't allow himself too. Grimmjow was his enemy, they couldn't fall in love.

But Ichigo could feel his breath catching in his throat, his heart was beating erratically and his palms were getting sweaty. He was smiling. A small laugh escaped his lips before Ichigo quickly covered his mouth.

"He loves me…"

His mind was made up and Ichigo turned around, heading away from work now and towards Grimmjow's. He had to tell the man he felt the same, that he loved him too. It didn't matter that they were supposed to be enemies, Ichigo would work something out. He would convince his father that the Espada's weren't a threat.

Ichigo had barely taken two steps when he was grabbed from behind suddenly. Ichigo started, cursing himself instantly for his lack of awareness, he had let himself become distracted. Trying to break free from his captors grip, he almost succeeded but froze when he felt something sharp pierce his neck, a needle. The last thing Ichigo thought was this was definitely the reason he tried to leave the Yakuza, and then nothing.

…

When Ichigo came around he immediately wished he hadn't. Opening his eyes, he could see he was in a large room, several support beams spanning across the space, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. Ichigo snorted, a wry smile forming, Yakuza always favoured warehouses. Yanking on his ties, Ichigo huffed in annoyance to find they were metal chains, wound around his arms and down the leg chairs, he wouldn't be able to break them. Whoever captured him was either very good, or they knew who he was.

Hearing a door grinding open Ichigo stopped abruptly and looked around. In front of him he could see a dim light as a door opened before it disappeared, the door was shut again. It was hard to see, the only light source coming from a single bulb above his head which dimly lit a few meters around him so Ichigo didn't know who was approaching him until they stepped into the light.

"Gin?" Ichigo asked in surprise, making the silver haired man grin. "What the hell are you playing at? When Shiro finds out he'll kill you."

Shiro didn't know it, but Ichigo knew all about his affair with Gin. Although the man wasn't a threat to their business, he was more of an acquaintance, the relationship had been going on in secret for a few years now. Gin was their legal advisor in a sense, if any evidence linked back to the Visored's, he was the man to make it disappear.

"So you know about me and Shiro then?" Gin sighed, crouching down in front of Ichigo. "This is his idea you know. He thinks you're holding something back, and the best way to keep you cover is to have it beaten out of you."

Before Ichigo had time to think or react Gin had stood and hit him hard, not holding back apparently. The punch had been aimed at his jaw and it took a few moments for Ichigo to focus again, Gin had a mean right hook apparently. Spitting out some blood, Ichigo looked up to glare at the man. "I don't know anything else." He growled.

Gin sighed again, disapproval apparent on his face. "Wrong answer Ichigo."

He hit Ichigo again and they continued in this fashion for what felt like an eternity to Ichigo, but he remained silent. It was true what he had told Gin, he didn't know anything else, at least, nothing concrete. Sure he had a few theories, but there was no way to know if he was correct or not at this stage. They were more than likely to be true, it was very rare Ichigo got his theories wrong.

Gin stopped abruptly and turned as a loud bang echoed through the building and looking up, Ichigo could just make out a light across the room, someone had opened the door again. If he found it hard before to see, it was nothing compared to now. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his vision was getting more blurry by the minute through his one open eye.

With a groan Ichigo let his head fall back and for a few moments he blacked out, jumping back to reality when something, or someone, crashed into him. The force of the impact knocked the chair over and he fell to the floor with his own crash. Hitting his head hard on the floor, his vision escaped him again and the next thing Ichigo knew he was being pulled up and the chains were coming off.

"Wha-?"

"It's going to be alright Ichigo, trust me ok?"

He knew that voice, it was Grimmjow and sure enough, when he opened his eyes to see the blue haired man, his lips stretched into a painful smile. He nodded and Grimmjow let out a breath, freeing Ichigo of the sat of the chains and dropped them on the floor.

"Wait here a moment, don't move."

Ichigo nodded again, watching in confusion as Grimmjow left him. However it became clear what was going to happen when he hauled Gin to his feet, the man looking just as bloody and battered as Ichigo himself. Grimmjow pulled something form his pocket, Ichigo's blood running cold when he saw it was a gun, and that he had it pressed to Gin's temple.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you Ichimaru."

He couldn't let it happen, no matter what Gin had done to him. Shiro would kill him if he let Grimmjow shoot Gin. After all, Ichigo was hoping his twin would allow Grimmjow to live when it came to it, so shouldn't he extend the same courtesy, even if Shiro's lover had just beaten the hell out of him.

Ichigo managed to stand, gained both men's attention as he stumbled towards them. Grabbing Grimmjow's arm, he yanked on it, managing to get the gun off Gin's head. Sending the silver haired man a warning look, he turned back to Grimmjow. "Don't kill him."

Grimmjow made a noise of disbelief, his eyes widening slightly. "Seriously? He just tried to kill you Ichigo, and you want me to spare his life?"

He could feel his vision going again, he knew any moment now his body was going to give up. Ichigo frowned, pulled on his arm again and slowly shook his head. "If you really do love me, let him live." The words were barely more than a whisper, but Grimmjow still heard him. After a tense moment, he let Gin go and holstered the gun. "Thank you…"

And with that Ichigo passed out, Grimmjow catching him before he fell to the floor. Securing the orange head in his arms, he gave Gin a hard, warning look. "You're lucky Ichigo's lenient, or you'd be dead. If I see you again, I will kill you, despite what he said."

Grimmjow left and after a few minutes, Shiro snuck into the building and helped Gin to his feet. "Grimmjow's in love with him."

Shiro sighed, nodding after a moment. "Yeah I know, Ichigo's the same. Stupid idiot, I warned him not to. But hell, he never listens to me anyway. Got any bright ideas? Ichigo won't let us kill him, probably why he just saved your ass, he's hoping I'll return the favour." He stopped for a moment, a dark look passing over his face. "If it weren't for my brother I would kill that blue haired bastard right now."

Gin chuckled. "Ease up Shiro, I beat up Ichigo first, he was just returning the favour."

"Doesn't matter." Shiro sighed, pulling Gin's arm around his shoulder and grinned apologetically when he groaned. "Sorry 'bout that, it's gunna be sore for a while I'd imagine. He really did a number on ya." They started to the door, walking in silence until they were outside. "There's a problem though."

"And what's that?"

"When Grimmjow finds out who Ichi is, he'll kill him."

"Sure about that?"

Shiro sighed, contemplating it whilst he dragged Gin to his car and secured him in the passenger seat. "Yeah I am, he's ruthless. Just because he cares for Ichigo now, don't mean he will when he finds out who he really is."

"Even so, I'll start making plans. Just in case."

Starting the car, Shiro nodded as they sped away quickly. "Alright, in the meantime, don't go after Ichigo again yeah? I'd rather you didn't get yourself killed."

"With you watching my back, why should I be worried?"

Shiro grinned, glancing at Gin momentarily. "Well that's true, I would've stepped in but Ichigo had it under control. So what's the plan?"

"A treaty."

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Good luck convincing my father to sign it, let alone Grimmjow."

"Well he'll have to if he wants to live, if he wants to keep Ichigo."

Shiro sighed, his grip tightening on the wheel. "I hope you're right 'bout that, a lot is riding on Grimmjow not killing Ichi when he finds out. Because he will, there's no way to prevent it."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When he woke up this time, Ichigo knew he was safe in the familiar room that was Grimmjow's. Looking around, Ichigo frowned upon realising something looked different, but he couldn't figure out what. When it became apparent he was alone and Ichigo groaned, pulling the covers over his head but flinched at the pain it caused. Yes, this was definitely the reason he'd tried to leave, shame it couldn't have stayed away though.

The door opened and slowly, he lowered the covers to peek over them, relaxing when he saw it was Grimmjow and pulled them down completely. "Hey." His voice, unintentionally, came out croaky and it sure hurt like hell to talk. Ichigo frowned, a hand moving to cover his throat.

Grimmjow sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him and handed him a glass of water, which was as gratefully taken and quickly drunk. "How do you feel?"

"Probably as good as I look." Ichigo sighed as well, setting the glass on the side. Touching his face gently, he could feel the tender skin around his eye and realised why everything looked strange, he was looking through one eye. "So, am I still sexy as hell or what?" He joked, catching sight of the man's worried expression.

Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his head. "It's bad, but Ichimaru didn't do anything permanent. Give it a week or so and you'll be fine, physically at least." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "You're not in shock?"

"Not my first time on the wrong end of an interrogation." He watched as Grimmjow's expression darkened when he realised why Gin had taken him captive. "He wanted information about you. I didn't say anything of course."

"Naturally."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, was that suspicion in Grimmjow's voice? "And what's that supposed to mean?"

For a moment Grimmjow didn't speak, he was watching Ichigo with an oddly calm expression. It looked as if he was seeing something for the first time and Ichigo was unnerved by the look. Did this mean Grimmjow had figured it out?

"You take these things quite well don't you? I mean, any normal person would be shaken by that, but you're sat here joking about it. Doesn't that seem a bit strange?" He paused, seemingly hesitated and then slowly, almost reverently cradled Ichigo's cheek against one of his hands. "You've been there before, haven't you?"

Ichigo shivered, trying to push the thoughts away. "Once or twice. I told you I grew up in a rough neighbourhood, I escaped though, or at least I thought I had. Besides," He shrugged, a bitter smile pulling at his lips. "Nothing will be worse than watching my mother die."

"You watched-"

Ichigo silenced the surprised question with a kiss. "Let's save that story for another time yeah?" Grimmjow relented after a moment, nodding with a quiet sigh. Ichigo frowned, thinking of a way to change the conversation, almost rolling his eyes when it came naturally. "So… You love me?"

Grimmjow stiffened at that, his reaction almost predictable as he dropped Ichigo's cheek as if it had burned him. Shifting away, the man put a fairly large gap between the two of them before clearing his throat to respond. "Uh yeah, about that…"

Feeling his eyes narrow, Ichigo quickly pulled his legs up to his chest and ignored the spasm of pain it created. This sounded a whole lot more like a rejection than a confession and he didn't like that, not one bit. "So you don't?"

"I didn't say that!" Grimmjow snapped quickly.

"Say it then."

His eyes widened at the sudden request, looking anywhere but Ichigo's face. "You already know don't you, so drop it."

"I want to hear it."

"You already have." Grimmjow pointed out sullenly, making the orange head laugh.

"Yeah, when I was falling asleep so that doesn't count." Uncurling himself from the protective ball, Ichigo reached out to take Grimmjow's hand in his own and gave it a quick squeeze. "Besides, don't you want to hear my answer? Say it and I'll give you my reply."

Grimmjow sighed deeply, his eyes flashing to Ichigo's momentarily before returning to staring at nothing in particular. Then he mumbled something, Ichigo was quite sure what he'd said, but that still didn't count. He understood why Grimmjow was so reluctant, love did not come easy to Yakuza, it was a foreign and damning emotion. To admit you loved someone was to show a weakness in your armour, one big hole hovering over your chest.

He still had to hear the words to believe them.

"Say it again, louder this time so I can hear you." Ichigo whispered, moving closer to Grimmjow still, ignoring his body protesting at the movement. "Please?"

The quiet request seemed to be Grimmjow's undoing. The man turned his head, finally meeting Ichigo's eyes and after a moment he smiled, cradling Ichigo's cheek again. "I love you."

Ichigo grinned, the warmth in his chest seemed to expand at the words, it engulfed his body. He felt as if nothing could hurt him at that moment. "So this is love…" He whispered quietly, leaning forward to kiss Grimmjow.

"So say it." Grimmjow was smiling now too.

"I love you."

Grimmjow's grin widened as he lent forward to capture Ichigo's mouth with his own. Ichigo groaned, his fingers tangling in the other man's hair in an effort to pull him closer. Unfortunately when he was suddenly pushed back on the bed, the sudden movement caused a spasm of pain through his chest and he let out a pained gasp.

Ichigo immediately regretted letting the noise out of his mouth when Grimmjow quickly pulled away from him. "You know I won't break."

"I know, doesn't mean I'm going to cause you more pain." Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo let out a disgruntled huff and sat up, folding his arms and pointedly didn't look at him. "I'll be back in a minute, try not to hurt yourself."

"I'll try." Ichigo replied sarcastically, watching Grimmjow leave through narrowed eyes. Once the door was shut he grabbed his phone and rang Shiro's number. "What the hell were you playing at?!" He hissed when the phone connected.

Shiro sighed loudly and Ichigo could imagine him rolling his eyes. "You're holding back on me."

"Is that a question, or an accusation?"

"So it's true then, you wouldn't get defensive otherwise." Shiro paused and when he spoke again, he had lowered his voice. "Look I'm sorry about what happened with Gin. But giving us information puts you in jeopardy because Grimmjow will be looking for a mole. I'll bet anything that you'll be his first suspect. So this way we had you covered, if you told us anything."

"There's nothing to tell." Ichigo whispered furiously in reply. "You beat the crap out of me for nothing. And you're damn well lucky I stopped Grimmjow from killing Gin! Yes I know about you two and I expect the same from you, don't you dare kill him!"

"What if there's no other option? What if he finds out who you are?" He paused again, sighing quietly, barely audible over the phone. "I'm trying to look out for ya Ichi, I'm sorry about Gin but I'd rather you get beaten a bit than killed. 'Sides it's not like Gin was going to kill you."

Ichigo snorted, shaking his head even though Shiro couldn't see the action. "How comforting, thanks. I'll get your information Shiro, when Grimmjow trusts me ok? And if it comes down to it, I'll kill him myself." Ending the call, Ichigo sent a quick text to his boss Urahara to let him know he wouldn't be in for the next few days. He had just hit sent when Grimmjow returned carrying what looked like medical supplies. "Telling my boss I'm going to be absent for a while." He explained when Grimmjow looked at the phone questioningly.

The man nodded before sitting down next to him and he dropped the supplies on the bed. He had also brought another glass of water for Ichigo, which he set on the side next to the bed. "Alright, now hold still ok? This is gunna hurt." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but did as told and held perfectly still as Grimmjow started retreating his wounds. He chuckled when Ichigo let out a hiss of pain. "I did warn you."

"Shut up, this stuff hurts like a bitch."

"Worse than the beating?"

"Much worse." Ichigo opened his eyes when Grimmjow stopped and quickly grabbed his hand. "Listen, thanks for not killing him, Ichimaru I mean. I know you only stopped because I asked."

"Yeah well, he deserves to die for what he did to you." Grimmjow muttered darkly, reaching out to touch Ichigo's face gently. "I'm sorry I got you into that mess. I've been spending too much time with you, others have started to notice."

"So? I'm not scared of some thugs."

Grimmjow chuckled, shaking his head. "They're not thugs Ichigo, they are much worse, and much more dangerous. I can't take the chance that you'll be hurt again because of me."

"So what now?" Ichigo asked quietly, his heart dropping at the words. If Grimmjow broke up with him, Ichigo wasn't particularly bothered any more by the fact he wouldn't get any more information about the Espada. What bothered him the most was that he'd never see Grimmjow again, he didn't want to live like that, to lose the one person he'd ever really loved. "Are you trying to break up with me?" He asked more sharply when Grimmjow didn't reply.

He shook his head, cleaning up the remaining medical supplies and got up to take them to his desk. Ichigo sat patiently on the man's bed waiting for him to return. If he was honest with himself he really didn't know what Grimmjow was about to say. His face was quite emotionless, Ichigo couldn't read anything from it. To distract himself, Ichigo picked up the glass and had a drink whilst he waited.

"No." Grimmjow replied firmly after a few minutes and he sighed, turning to face Ichigo again. "No, I'm not trying to dump you. I just want to keep you safe."

"I can protect myself." Ichigo told him firmly. He frowned suddenly when the edge of his vision started getting blurry. Waving a hand in front of his face, Ichigo couldn't see it properly. "Did you just drug me?" He asked incredulously, looking at the glass still in his hand and quickly put it back on the side.

Grimmjow sighed, moving to sit next to Ichigo again and he lay down, pulling the orange head into his arms. "Maybe."

"You asshole!"

"Shut up Ichigo, it wasn't anything illegal. It's just some painkillers and a mild sedative."

Ichigo tried to sit up, but Grimmjow's hold didn't allow much movement, even as he tried to yell again, he could feel the anger slipping away. "I'm going to beat the hell out of you when I wake up." He muttered, giving in for the moment and relaxed.

"Yeah ok, I'm only trying to stop you hurting yourself. You're too stubborn for your own good." Grimmjow murmured quietly, running one of his hands through Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo smiled, it was nice to finally admit how he felt about Grimmjow, and even better to know he felt the same. "Hey," He muttered, lifting his head to look at the other. "I love you."

Grimmjow just sighed, kissing him quickly and nodded. "You know I feel the same, even if I don't deserve your love."

Ichigo frowned, but said nothing as he lay down again in the man's arms. Unlike before, he wasn't as happy to know Grimmjow loved him too, there was guilt now, he could feel it nudging at him, preventing what should be a very perfect moment with Grimmjow from being complete. He had tricked the man into loving him, and when he found out the truth it would be over. All Ichigo could think in reply, but couldn't say out loud was that he didn't deserve Grimmjow's love either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It had been just over a week before the bruising on Ichigo's face started to fade and he was able to open his eye fully. Gin hadn't done anything serious to him so he was able to heal pretty quickly. He was currently ignoring Shiro, who had been messaging him constantly with a stream of warnings and demands which had resulted in Ichigo turning his phone off in the end so Grimmjow didn't become suspicious.

Ichigo hadn't left Grimmjow's since the man had rescued him from Gin, not that he believed he was in any real danger at any point from the man, but it was essential Grimmjow continued to believe he had been. Of course, being confined to this room had given Ichigo plenty of opportunities to gain more information about Grimmjow.

He wasn't sure why he was collecting the information. Ichigo had already agreed not to give it to his father, or Shiro either. In fact, no-one was ever going to see it. But yet he had made the folder anyway, everything inside was all anyone would need to bring down the Espada's. Although this was the point of his infiltration, Ichigo hadn't banked on falling in love with the enemy, so now this information was pointless, just a reminder of his failure to complete his duty.

The information he had collected had been saved to a small memory stick Ichigo was keeping on his person constantly. One day Grimmjow had left him alone for several hours and he had taken the opportunity to hack the man's laptop, one of his many talented skills. All he needed now was to return home to print off the data and destroy the memory stick.

Of course, that all relied on Grimmjow actually letting him leave. Currently he wasn't allowing Ichigo to so much as leave his room, let alone return to his own apartment. Ichigo had tried to tell Grimmjow that he was fine, but it was falling on deaf ears and he had been bed bound for several days now.

The door opened, waking Ichigo from his reverie and he turned from gazing unseeingly out of the window to watch as Grimmjow walked in. He raised an eyebrow as Grimmjow threw something at him and he caught it. "You know I could get my own food." He commented, looking down at the sandwiches he'd been brought.

"Yeah, and when you trip down the stairs on your way, I don't want to be picking you up and fixing you again." Grimmjow sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his head.

Ichigo frowned, watching as the man lay down and covered his face with an even heavier sigh than before. Observing him, Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was looking dishevelled, exhausted and in need of a shave. "What's wrong?" He asked, setting the food down and approached the bed, sitting on the edge of it next to Grimmjow's prone body.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Came a gruff reply.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo thumped Grimmjow's chest none to gently. "Don't be a jerk. You know I won't tell anyone whatever it is." Reaching out slowly, he traced a hand over Grimmjow's rough jawline. "It isn't like you to let yourself go."

Before he could react Grimmjow had sat up, pushed Ichigo down onto his back and knelt over him. Ichigo flinched, inhaling sharply at the sudden movement. Although the bruises on his face were starting to fade, the ones on his chest were still quite sore. "You're still hurt." Grimmjow stated, looking down at Ichigo with a frown.

With a shrug, Ichigo managed a wry smile. "So? It's going to take a while yet for the bruises to heal. Are you going to answer my question or not?" Grimmjow said nothing and Ichigo huffed, pushing at his chest. "You're impossible." Still no response and he sighed. "Will you at least do something for me?" He asked, looking at Grimmjow questioningly and curiously seemed to get the better of him.

"What?"

"Let's have sex." As predicted, Grimmjow sighed and sat up, effectively removing himself from their close proximity. It had been the same story for the past week, Grimmjow refused to do more than kiss him, and even that was a rare treat. Not only was he locked up in the man's bedroom, but he also had no means of release, not even from his supposed boyfriend (for lack of a better word).

"You know why I won't."

"Because you're afraid to hurt me?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow as Grimmjow refused to meet his gaze. "I'm not made of glass you know, I won't break. Just because I got a few bruises doesn't mean you have to treat me like a china doll." He shoved Grimmjow and now he was the one kneeling over the other. "Don't treat me like I can't take a few punches. I'm not weak, I can take a bit of pain."

"Are you trying to tell me you're a masochist?" Grimmjow asked, but his expression had lightened and his hands were now holding Ichigo's hips. "Don't you think you should've told me that sooner?"

"Oh ha ha." Ichigo replied dryly, his eyes narrowing. "So will you?" He asked quietly and he looked down at Grimmjow's chest.

"Well..." Grimmjow started, a smirk playing across his lips. "I guess I can agree to that."

He lent forward, capturing Ichigo's mouth with his own and the slighter male let out a low groan at the heated emotion behind the action. It had been a while since they had such close contact and Ichigo found his body reacting in a way he wasn't accustomed to. Pressing closer to the man above him, he easily pulled his shirt off, his own quickly following.

It was a mark of how frustrated Ichigo had been, cooped up in Grimmjow's room with nothing to do but sit and heal, because he was getting impatient whereas usually, he enjoyed taking his time. "Grimmjow!" He huffed as the man started to kiss down his neck at a torturously slow pace. "Now is not the time to be gentle!"

He let out a soft laugh, making Ichigo shiver. "Are you sure? You're enjoying it more than you let on." He grabbed Ichigo's thigh suddenly, catching the orange head by surprise as he was flipped onto his back in a swift movement. "But, if that's what you want… Strip."

Grimmjow said the last word in a commanding tone and with a half-hearted glare, Ichigo divested himself of his remaining clothing. He felt another shiver work down his spine as Grimmjow looked down at him, his expression changing and he took on a more predatory look. Smiling in approval at his reaction, Grimmjow bent down to continue kissing Ichigo's neck.

He paused however upon reaching Ichigo's navel and he looked up at the orange head with another smirk. "How much do you want this?"

Ichigo's lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile and he opened one eye to look at Grimmjow. "Wrong question." He whispered quietly and Grimmjow's expression softened as he sat up to lean closer to the orange head's face.

"Ok… How much do you want me?"

"More than you could imagine." Ichigo tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, pulling him down into a crushing kiss so he didn't have to wait for a response. He deftly unbuttoned Grimmjow's trousers, pushing them down and the man got the hint, kicking them off without breaking away from Ichigo's lips. "Hurry up…"

Grimmjow just smiled, pulling away from Ichigo to grab a small bottle of lube from the bedside drawers. "Give me a sec Ichi." He murmured, opening the bottle to pour some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. "Lay back."

Ichigo grinned and did as told, propping himself up so he could watch as Grimmjow knelt over him again and nudged his legs apart. Wasting no time, he pushed a finger inside Ichigo who made no noise of complaint but opened his eyes to look at Grimmjow impatiently. Patience was wearing thin now and he hurriedly prepped Ichigo, probably not as effectively as he should, but enough to keep Ichigo pacified.

"Hurry up." Ichigo repeated, fisting Grimmjow's hair in his hand to pull his head down to his own. Pulling the older male down between his legs, Ichigo smiled as their lips brushed together. Grimmjow just grinned in reply, finally entering Ichigo who let out a low moan, squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusted to Grimmjow's size again. "God damn it." He finally muttered, cracking his eyes open to glare at Grimmjow. "Why do you have to be so big?"

The man laughed in reply, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing now? You won't be complaining in a minute."

Ichigo just nodded, unable to form a coherent reply. Not that he was wrong, once he had adjusted and Grimmjow started moving, it became a lot more pleasurable. A low moan escaped through Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow's thrusts became harder and more accurate, hitting his prostate each time. The hand he still had woven in blue hair tightened and he pulled Grimmjow into a heated kiss, only pulling away when he started feeling light headed form lack of oxygen.

Grimmjow's lips travelled down the side of his jaw and Ichigo could hear the man's breathing harshen next to his ear, his own name falling from Grimmjow's lips in a rough whisper. The grip on his hips tightened and Ichigo knew that it would leave bruises, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He couldn't think straight, could barely breathe through the pleasure Grimmjow was giving him.

Surely if how Shiro felt for Gin was even a tenth of his own feelings for Grimmjow, than surely he would understand.

"G-grimmjow…" Ichigo panted, grabbing his face and rested their foreheads together. "I-I'm going to-" The end of his sentence was cut off as Grimmjow hit his prostate again and anther moan escaped his lips. "Say it…"

He felt Grimmjow's lips curve upwards in a smile against his cheek, the man's nose brushing his jaw and his head dipped towards his ear. "I love you." Grimmjow whispered the words quietly and with another hit to his prostate, Ichigo's world went blank as his orgasm hit.

Ichigo locked his arms tightly around Grimmjow's neck, holding him firmly in place and vaguely in the back of his mind, he was aware that Grimmjow too had reached his end. "Love you too." Ichigo murmured after a few minutes once able to think straight again and he relaxed his grip so Grimmjow could breathe properly. A brush of lips against his and a moment later and he found himself being laid back on the bed, Grimmjow pulling away from him and the side next to him dipping as the man laid down next to him.

When he was able to move again, Ichigo sat up and hugged his knees, resting his head so he was facing Grimmjow. "Will you let me go home now?" He asked and immediately Grimmjow opened his eyes to look at him in confusion. Ichigo let out a laugh at the hurt expression. "As much as I love being in your company, I need more clothes and I want my own toothbrush back."

Grimmjow's expression relaxed and he shrugged with a small smile. "Alright, just try not to kill yourself."

"No promises." Ichigo warned as he got up to change back into his clothes. Glancing back, he could see he was being watched attentively and snorted. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked plenty of times before."

"And yet the sight never gets tiring."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He lent closer to kiss Grimmjow chastely. "See you soon, ok?" When he nodded in reply, Ichigo got up and left to return to his own apartment, making sure to pocket his memory stick on the way out.

When he got back it had just started raining so Ichigo was thankful to be able to get inside away from the wet drops beginning to fall. He had never been a fan of rain and by the look of the dark clouds above, there was a storm coming, something he was dreading, it always brought back bad memories best left forgotten.

To distract himself form what was to come Ichigo grabbed his laptop and downloaded all the data he had collected and within minutes, it was being printed. The memory stick and any evidence of the data was wiped to prevent it being traced to him and Ichigo picked up the thick pile of paper and shoved it in a folder. In his room, under a loose floorboard he had hidden all his essentials which he now joined the folder to.

He sat on the floor staring at the folder for a moment. This was what his father had wanted, why Shiro had asked him to infiltrate the Espada. All anyone needed to take them down was sat in front of him. All because Grimmjow had trusted him. With a sigh he buried the folder under his gun and a supply of fake passports he kept handy in case of a quick getaway, it had happened before now.

The rain outside was lashing against the window now, the heavy rhythm doing nothing to soothe Ichigo who quickly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head in an effort to block the noise. Not that it did any good as a few moments later the storm started and thunder crashed overhead, making him almost jump off the bed.

Then there was another sound, a quieter banging and it took him a moment to realise someone was knocking on the door. Flicking the lights on, Ichigo went to answer it, though he already had an idea as to who it was. Sure enough when he opened the door, it was Grimmjow.

"Uh, hey."

Ichigo smiled and grabbed him, wrapping his arms firmly around Grimmjow's neck as he stepped into the flat and shut the door behind them. "Hey." Ichigo murmured, burying his head against Grimmjow's shoulder as lightning flashed and tried to unsuccessfully not flinch at the resulting crash of thunder. "Come on, bed." He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, quickly crawling back under the covers and waiting a moment for Grimmjow to remove his coat before joining him.

"So, not a fan of storms huh?" Grimmjow asked as another flash of light illuminated the room and Ichigo practically jumped into his arms.

Ichigo said nothing for a while, contemplating what he should tell Grimmjow and decided the truth was the best response. "Ever since my mother died during one."

Grimmjow stiffened at the words and then he sighed heavily, running a hand through Ichigo's hair. "Sorry Ichigo, I should have asked."

He sat up to look at Grimmjow in the semi darkness. "She was killed by Yakuza."

"Ichi-" He pressed a finger to Grimmjow's lips when he went to speak, if he was going to say it then he needed no interruptions. Getting the point, Grimmjow fell silent and Ichigo continued.

"There was a storm so no-one heard them break in, by the time we realised it was too late. Our father wasn't there, he was away on business which was perfect timing, or it was planned that way I don't know. It doesn't matter either way. They tied us up, made us watch as they raped our mother, and then, they slit her throat." Ichigo paused, balling his hands into fists against Grimmjow's chest and he let out a heavy sigh. "They left, leaving us there until our father came home. I've never liked storms since."

There was silence for a long time following his confession and Ichigo didn't feel the need to break it. He let Grimmjow process the information, form his own question which Ichigo knew were coming. "Who was with you?" He finally asked. His tone was quiet, not pitiful as Ichigo had expected, but oddly compassionate and it filled his chest with warmth again.

"My brother, I suppose I haven't mentioned him before have I? We don't really speak anymore, took different paths." He stopped again and shook his head.

Ichigo hadn't realised he was crying until Grimmjow cupped the side of his face and wiped the wet tracks away. Looking up, he could see a sad smile on the man's face. "I'm going to make you a promise ok?" When Ichigo nodded, he elaborated. "Whenever there's a storm, it doesn't matter where you are or what time it is, I promise I'll come find you. You don't have to feel alone like that again."

Something inside him snapped and Ichigo felt more tears fall down his face. Throwing himself into Grimmjow's arms he began crying uncontrollably. He had never truly grieved for his mother. He wasn't allowed to at the time, it showed weakness, and that was something he wasn't allowed to show in front of his father. Years of pent up emotions were being released now and it took him several minutes to calm down again.

Ichigo pulled back to smile weakly at Grimmjow, wiping his face quickly and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but thank you." And he meant it, Grimmjow was the only person he'd shared this with and Ichigo doubted there'd be another.

Grimmjow just shrugged, his face relaxing when he saw Ichigo was done crying. "It's ok." He grabbed Ichigo and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Listen, I think the storm's finished."

He did as told and sure enough, it was quiet outside. Ichigo smiled, curling up closer in Grimmjow's arms. "Stay the night?"

"I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Ichigo woke up the following morning he was alone. Not that this was surprising, Grimmjow usually woke up before him and looking at the clock, it was just gone midday. With a sigh he sat up and groaned, scrubbing his face, crying was never his strong suit and left him exhausted which was another reason he tended not to do it.

His phone rang and reaching out to grab it, he rolled his eyes when seeing Shiro's name flash on the screen and answered it. "What?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then answer the door." Shiro ended the call and Ichigo stared at his phone blankly. Then there was a loud banging on his door and Ichigo understood. With a snort and a shake of the head, Ichigo got up and pocketed his phone before going to open the door. Sure enough Shiro was stood outside, an impatient expression on his face.

"About time, I've been knocking for half an hour. What were you doing?"

"Sleeping." Ichigo stepped aside, letting his twin into the flat and shut the door behind him. "What do you want?"

Shiro sighed, turning to face him. "We found an Espada in our ranks yesterday. He was hacking our systems and you could be compromised. You've got two days and I'm coming back to take you home, we can't risk it any longer."

"No."

Shiro looked at him in surprise, it took him a moment to speak again through the shock. "No?" He repeated before suddenly moving forward and grabbing Ichigo's shoulders, giving him a rough shake. "Have you lost your mind?! He will kill you Ichigo! If not tonight then soon, it's only a matter of time."

"How do you know? You don't know him!" He shoved Shiro away, his own eyes narrowing. "I trust Grimmjow ok, you're just going to have to deal with that."

"Don't you mean you love him?" Shiro asked quietly. "Ichigo you stupid idiot what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't know." Ichigo replied quietly and he ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "Look, give me more time ok? You want Intel right, I can get it."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Ichigo. Promises of non-existent Intel will not save you. You've got two days ok?" Shiro moved towards the door and opened it. "I know it's hard, but I can't let you stay with him. He'll kill you and I'll never forgive myself if he gets the chance."

Ichigo's expression softened. "Shiro, he won't hurt me ok. I know you don't believe that but trust me, I know him. Grimmjow isn't that different to you or me."

Shiro sighed heavily. "I hope you're right. I'll see you in two days."

He shook his head but his twin never saw it as the door had shut. Sitting down at the table, Ichigo held his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes with a groan. His thoughts wandered to the folder in his bedroom and he flinched at the thought of it. He could've given Shiro everything he needed then, he could've ended the Espada if he wanted.

But he didn't want to, his heart had failed him, he had fallen in love with the enemy. There was no plan anymore and that was not a comforting thought. The bluff wasn't going to last much longer and everything was going to collide. The thought that Grimmjow would find out who he really was, that he was one of the heirs to the Visored clan, made his blood run cold. There must be a way to keep it hidden and if there was, Ichigo was sure as hell going to find it.

His phone rang again and Ichigo jumped, fumbling in his pocket for a moment to pull the device out. This time it was Grimmjow. "Yeah?" Ichigo asked, answering the call.

"Hey, listen can we talk?"

"Uh sure, when?"

"Now's good." Ichigo turned as there was more knocking at the door. "You're still in right?"

Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible down the phone before ending the call sending the door a glare which he hoped Grimmjow could feel. Striding to the door he yanked it open and glared at the man stood before him. "You know, I have better things to do then open the door every other hour because people assume I'm free."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, waiting a moment until Ichigo let him and then slammed the door shut behind him. "So… I'm not your first visitor today? I take it whoever was here first didn't leave you in a good mood."

"Well guessed." Ichigo slumped down in his seat again, "So what do you want? It better be good news or get ready to run."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. "Well, I suppose it depends on your reaction to whether this is good news or not."

That got Ichigo's interest, he sat up straighter and looked at Grimmjow curiously. "So?" The man sighed, looking around the room momentarily to avoid Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo had learnt from experience that this meant Grimmjow was nervous. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He said softly.

The words did the trick, Grimmjow sighed again and approached Ichigo, sitting down next to him. "Don't freak out ok?"

"Ok?" He replied slowly, frowning when Grimmjow cupped the side of his face and ran his thumb along his cheek. He leaned forward suddenly and kissed him, Ichigo's eyes sliding shut as his warm lips pressed against his own. Ichigo was just leaning of his seat, intending to take it further when Grimmjow suddenly pulled back.

"Move in with me."

It took a moment for the words to process in Ichigo's slightly addled brain and he stared at Grimmjow in confusion for a long minute, eyes widening when he realised what the man had said. "Are you being serious?" When he nodded, another question was out before Ichigo could stop it. "Why?" Then of course he realised what a stupid question that was, but there was just something about Grimmjow that made his IQ drop dramatically.

"I want to keep you safe." He elaborated when Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Ichimaru will be the first of many. I've been seeing you long enough for word to get out about our relationship. Others will try to harm you, it's for your protection."

That wasn't what he was expected and irrationally, Ichigo felt anger bubbling up inside him. "You don't think I can take care of myself? I'm not some damsel in distress! Don't ask me to move in with you because you want to 'protect' me, that's no good reason at all." He pushed away from Grimmjow and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms whilst pointedly not looking at him. "You honestly think I'm that vulnerable?"

Grimmjow let out his own huff of annoyance and glared back. "You know that's not what I think."

"So what do you think?"

"Well I know you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself. That's just an excuse to get you to move in with me." He reached out again to grab Ichigo's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "I want you to move in with me because I like having you around. The past week has shown me that, even if you were pretty much bed bound. I like waking up next to you, falling asleep with you."

The inexplicable anger vanished as quickly as it came at these words. "Grimmjow…"

"It's cool if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion." He replied quickly before Ichigo could continue making him smile.

Grimmjow apparently thought his hesitation was because he didn't want to move in with him. This was partly true, though for not the reason Grimmjow thought. If Ichigo was a normal person with a normal job, he would have jumped at the chance. But he wasn't normal. He had tricked Grimmjow in order to gain information and betrayed his trust, his love. Surely moving in with him was the next logical step in their relationship, but it might also be their downfall. Grimmjow was far more likely to figure out who he really was in close quarters.

Shiro's threat suddenly came to the forefront of Ichigo's thoughts. With or without his consent in two days time he would disappear and how would Grimmjow take that? Surely he'd think he'd been kidnapped. The thought of Grimmjow worrying about his safety when in fact he was in no danger made Ichigo want to shift in his seat at the uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.

"Ah forget it." Ichigo came to reality abruptly to find Grimmjow pointedly not looking at him, his jaw set. Apparently he didn't take rejection well. Ichigo smiled again and got up, moving to stand in front of Grimmjow and threaded a hand in his hair to pull the man's head back. "Are you sure?"

Their eyes met and Ichigo knew, Grimmjow was absolutely sure. "Yes."

He nodded, then bent down and kissed him. "Then yes, I will." Whatever Shiro thought of Grimmjow, he had it wrong and Ichigo was determined to make him see that. There must be another way, a way for both groups to co-exist. If there was then Ichigo was going to find it. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You've got to help me pack." He laughed at the expression of distaste Grimmjow pulled. "Should've thought of that before you asked me."

"Maybe I'll just revoke the offer."

"Too late." Ichigo stuck his tongue out and grabbed Grimmjow's hand, dragging him to his feet and then towards his bedroom. "Come on."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Maybe, or maybe not. If you help out I might reward you." Grabbing the front of his shirt Ichigo pulled him into a kiss, only pulling away as Grimmjow's hands dipped into the back of his trousers. "Only if you help." He repeated firmly and he grabbed Grimmjow's hands to stop him.

"What did I do to deserve such punishment." Grimmjow complained half-heartedly and Ichigo laughed, kissing him chastely as not to tempt them both.

"Please?" Ichigo gave him the puppy eyes and just as expected, Grimmjow's defence crumpled.

With a sigh he nodded. "Ok you win."

"Great, then let's get moving!" Ichigo laughed again at the face Grimmjow pulled before dragging him into the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Two days had passed since Grimmjow asked Ichigo to move with him, it took two days to get everything Ichigo owned into the Grimmjow's house. He wanted it done quickly, he wanted to be out before the second day was up. Shiro didn't make idle threats, he was going to turn up at an empty apartment today. Ichigo shivered at the thought of what Shiro was going to do, but he stuck by his decision nevertheless. It was not up to his brother whom he wanted to date.

Of course he didn't expect Shiro to just roll over and take it, no by midday Ichigo had received several calls from his twin and many more angry texts. "You should answer that." Grimmjow nodded towards the phone which was vibrating yet again. "Whoever it is must really want to talk to you."

Ichigo let out a huff and sat up. He had been trying very hard to ignore the phone, he was currently trying to undress Grimmjow. Apparently even Grimmjow couldn't ignore Shiro's insistence. "No, I'm not going to." Ichigo grabbed the phone, intending to turn the thing off but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist.

"Who is it?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. The truth would do no harm. "My brother."

Grimmjow looked at him in surprise, his grip on Ichigo's wrist loosened. "I thought you didn't talk to him anymore."

"I don't, well I'm trying not to." Ichigo sighed and looked down at his phone as it stopped vibrating. "He's being a pain in the ass."

"What does he want?"

Ichigo smiled wryly at that. "He doesn't approve of my relationship with you. He thinks you're dangerous." He amended the statement when Grimmjow rose an eyebrow. "Well, a danger to me."

"What do you think?"

He shrugged, looking down at Grimmjow's bare chest with a sigh. "I think we should stop talking about my brother and start taking clothes off again." Throwing the phone away Ichigo shoved Grimmjow down onto the bed and kissed him forcefully to prevent further talk. Talking about Shiro was a dangerous topic, surely Grimmjow knew the name Shiro. If he figured out Shiro was his brother, he could put two and two together and realise why Ichigo had started dating him.

Of course Shiro wasn't taking no for an answer and from the floor Ichigo's phone started buzzing again. "I am going to kill him!" Ichigo got up again and finally answered the phone. "What?" He snapped.

"What? Don't what me, where the hell are you!" Shiro hissed back, just as annoyed as Ichigo himself felt. "Don't tell me you're with him."

"So what if I am?"

Shiro let out an exasperated sigh. "Ichigo have you lost your mind?! He's going to kill you!"

"You don't know that." He replied cooly, very aware that Grimmjow was listening, hopefully Shiro wouldn't loose his cool and start yelling, he was sure to hear that. And Shiro had a very short fuse, especially when it came to Ichigo's safety. "Just leave them alone, I'll deal with it ok?"

"Ichigo please, how many times do I have to say it? Grimmjow is dangerous, he will find out who you are eventually. What will you do then?" When Ichigo didn't respond he continued. "Just come back home with me ok?"

"It's too late."

"Why?"

Ichigo hesitated and closed his eyes. "I moved in with him."

"You WHAT?!" Ichigo yanked the phone away from his ear and Shiro's voice rang through all too clearly. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

The phone went silent and with an apologetic look at Grimmjow he gingerly held it to his ear again. "Um, are you done?" He got a snort in reply. "I'm fine Shiro, don't worry about me. Look I'll talk to you later alright, bye?" Ichigo heard him grumble something in reply, something he was better of not hearing and ended the call.

"So when you said he thinks I'm dangerous, does that mean he knows who I am?"

Ichigo jumped at the sudden question and turned to face Grimmjow. "What?"

"You said before answering the call, he thinks I'm dangerous. He just said you're going to get yourself killed. He knows who I am, doesn't he." Ichigo nodded, there was no point denying something Grimmjow already knew. "Did you tell him?"

"No." He replied firmly and moved to sit next to Grimmjow. "He already knew. He knew the moment I told him your name." So it wasn't exactly the truth, after all Shiro knew about Grimmjow before he did. But some details were best left unsaid.

Grimmjow seemed to be thinking hard about something, he didn't respond for a long time. If he figured it out then Ichigo was going to kill his brother for blowing his cover. He was the one worried about it falling apart and now, he was the one who might break it. "He's Yakuza?" Ichigo nodded again. "Which clan?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Another hesitation. He couldn't tell Grimmjow the truth, if he knew Shiro was Yakuza, then surely he knew… "You're Yakuza aren't you." This time it wasn't a question and just as Ichigo had feared, Grimmjow's expression was closed, he was waiting. For what Ichigo didn't know, he wasn't about to attack him if that's what he thought.

"I was." Ichigo finally replied, deciding again to tell as much of the truth as possible. "But I told you, I left that life a long time ago."

"You don't just leave Yakuza, Ichigo."

"Don't you think I know that?" He replied harshly, glaring at Grimmjow. "I gave up everything to escape."

"Is Ichigo even your real name?" The question took him by surprise and he stared blankly at Grimmjow. "Or is that just an identity you've created?"

"Of course it's my name." Ichigo felt affronted that Grimmjow would even ask that. "But my surname's not Shiba, that was my mother's maiden name." Another silence stretched between them, he didn't know how to fix this, how to make it better. "Look…" He started, reaching out to Grimmjow but stopped when the man pulled his arm away quickly. "I'm not Yakuza, at least I haven't been for years. What my brother does is none of my business. He's just being an overprotective idiot because he thinks you'll kill me now you've found out about my past." Grimmjow didn't respond, Ichigo didn't know if this was a good thing or not. "You won't, right?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Fine." Ichigo stood up abruptly and yanked the cupboard doors open to grab a bag. He began whatever he could reach into it. "I'll go then, you won't see me again." Still no response which just made him feel angrier. If Grimmjow wasn't going to say anything, wasn't going to try and stop him then he really didn't care anymore.

He stopped abruptly upon turning around to see Grimmjow had moved and suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall. Grimmjow seemed to have some internal struggle for a moment as he looked at Ichigo, then he made up his mind up and bent down to kiss him. Ichigo had a strange sensation of a thrill in his stomach unlike anything he'd experienced before, it wasn't exactly a good sensation either. Did this mean Grimmjow didn't care?

It was over just as abruptly as it started. Ichigo opened his eyes, looking at Grimmjow but the man refused to look back. He was looking across the room, his jaw clenched and then he stepped back so they were no longer touching. "So where are you going to go, back to your brother? Are you going to tell him everything?"

Ichigo had moved before he could stop himself, the sound of his fist connecting with Grimmjow's jaw seemed to echo in the otherwise silent room. "You think," Ichigo started and he clenched his hand again, his voice shaking slightly with the barely controlled fury he felt towards Grimmjow. "I would do that? You honestly think I would go to my brother and rat you out? And I thought you knew me." Shaking his head, Ichigo grabbed his bag, shoving Grimmjow when he tried to stop him. "Everything I've told you is true, I just left out the part about the Yakuza because I knew this was how you'd react. I wouldn't betray you like that."

This was true, even though he had made a folder on Grimmjow and the Espada, Ichigo knew he never had any intention to use it. In fact he had burned it two nights ago whilst Grimmjow was asleep.

"I love you." Ichigo stilled at the words, turning to face Grimmjow again. The man sighed, slowly approaching him and then gently took his hand in his own. "Ichigo I love you… I just need to know you aren't using me."

Ichigo nodded and looked down. He understood of course, the thought of being used for the power you held was not a pleasant thought. "I'm not." He finally replied and dropped the bag. "I promise Grimmjow, I'm not doing anything like that. I have not been Yakuza for a long time."

"Don't take this too personally, but how can I trust that?"

With a soft smile Ichigo lent forward to kiss Grimmjow chastely. "Just ask yourself, do you trust me?" He nodded after a slight hesitation. "Then stop asking questions and trust me when I say, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm here because I love you, no other reason. Got it?"

"Ok."

Ichigo relaxed and after a moment, let out a long sigh before smiling. "Ok?"

"Ok." Grimmjow was smiling now too, but he flinched suddenly and touched his bruised jawline. "That fucking hurt."

"Good, you deserved it." Ichigo kicked his bag back towards the cupboard, he would empty it in the morning. That was assuming he lived the night. For all he knew Grimmjow was just lulling him into a false sense of security, doubtful, but still possible. Or he was keeping him around to find out more information, that was a greater possibility. Either that or Grimmjow really did trust him, something Ichigo was finding hard to believe right now.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again." Still rubbing his jaw Grimmjow sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. After a moments hesitation Ichigo joined him. "But there's something you should know."

"That if I'm lying you'll kill me?" Ichigo asked, chuckled when Grimmjow looked at him surprise. "What, that's not what you were going to say?"

"Uh, no. What I was going to say was I'm not in the mood anymore."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly, then rolled his eyes when he quickly understood. "Yeah well neither am I, I'm still debating on whether I should punch you again." Lying down, he glanced at Grimmjow to see he was frowning. "I'm deciding against it, for now at least." Ichigo glanced at his phone which was now thankfully, silent. "So you're not going to kill me in my sleep right?"

Grimmjow chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. "No." He murmured into Ichigo's hair and he sighed heavily. "Not unless you try to kill me first."

"I have no intentions of doing that." Ichigo replied firmly and he gladly settled back against Grimmjow's chest. "Jumping you maybe, but only to get into your pants." He smiled when Grimmjow laughed. "I'm serious you know, I'm not trying to trick you. Besides, wouldn't it be very foolish and dangerous for me to move in with you if I was."

"Or a very good trick."

Ichigo just hummed, neither confirming nor denying this slight question. "It's not a trick, I love you. How many times do you want me to say it?"

"As many times as you can, then I might believe you." Ichigo huffed, elbowing him in the stomach, he was more gentle about this than his punch. "Ok ok, I believe you." Grimmjow grabbed his chin, turning Ichigo's head so he could lean down to kiss him. "And for the record, I don't really believe you're using me."

"How do you know?"

"I trust you." Grimmjow said the words with such finality, such certainty that Ichigo felt his throat dry up. How could he ever tell Grimmjow the truth?

He had to tell him, Grimmjow would understand, he was still there, even after finding out about Ichigo being Yakuza. Surely he would understand once Ichigo explained that he had no intention to betray him, hell after meeting him had hardly any intention to do so.

"Grimmjow…" He began, but his voice faltered as the man's nose brushed along his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. Tangling his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, Ichigo turned his head so their eyes met. "I-" He stopped and blew out a breath. "I want you to trust me ok?" He finished, chickening out, he couldn't say it.

"I do."

Ichigo had to stop himself from laughing, that sounded a hell of a lot like he was agreeing to marriage. That though quickly wiped the smile from his face. What if one day Grimmjow decided he wanted to marry him? It wasn't exactly something Ichigo had thought about before, but it was a possibility. What if Grimmjow proposed, what if he himself wanted to one day?

"Ichigo?" He blinked, coming back to reality to look at Grimmjow who was wearing a worried expression. "You ok?"

"Uh yeah." He replied, almost shyly because now when he looked at Grimmjow, all Ichigo could see was the man he would want to someday marry. And that was the scariest thought he'd ever had. "Sorry, got distracted. Listen I'm tired, you getting into bed or what?"

"Sure." Ichigo quickly pulled away from Grimmjow to dive under the covers. He couldn't look the man in the face right now, surely something in his expression would give him away. Did he truly want to marry Grimmjow, if he was honest with himself, yes. But would Grimmjow feel the same, if he found out the real reason Ichigo had been in that bar the night they met?

He stiffened slightly as Grimmjow slung an arm over his waist and pulled him back against his chest again before relaxing. Some things were better left unsaid, everyone would be happier not knowing the truth. So that was it, Ichigo decided as he snuggled back closer to Grimmjow, listening to the man's breathing slowly even out and deepen as he fell asleep. He wouldn't tell Grimmjow the truth unless absolutely necessary.

But even as Ichigo made up his mind, an unpleasant weight settled in his stomach and something told him that everything was about to change. Whether for good or bad, that was still to be decided.

It was the following day when everything went to hell.

…

When Ichigo woke up, he was glad to see that Grimmjow didn't kill him in his sleep, not that he thought the man would, but it was nice to know he was right. Grimmjow was nowhere to be found so Ichigo took his time getting up, mornings were never his strong suit. By the time he had woken up fully, showered and changed, Grimmjow had returned.

"What are they for?" Ichigo jerked his head at the keys in the man's hands. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We are so get changed." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but did as asked and changed quickly, following Grimmjow down to his garage.

As you would expect from a man such as Grimmjow, he had several flashy street cars, most of which had never seen outside this room Ichigo had no doubt. But they walked past these until they stopped in front of a large four-by-four.

"AlRight, get in the back." Ichigo paused as Grimmjow opened the door. "I'm not going to do anything you won't like, promise."

"Ok?" Ichigo lifted himself up into the massive car, surprised when Grimmjow got in beside him. "Um, what are you doing, who's driving?"

"No-one, we're not going anywhere."

"So what exactly will I like back here?" Ichigo asked dubiously as he looked around the large backseat of the car. He turned to face Grimmjow, surprised to find the man so close he almost head butted him. "Grimmj -"

The name got cut off as Grimmjow closed the gap between them and kissed him. To say Ichigo was surprised was an understatement. After what happened the night before he was fully expecting Grimmjow to keep his distance for a while, even more so after the punch. But apparently he'd had a change of heart during the night.

Of course it was short lived as Ichigo's phone started vibrating from his back pocket which was unfortunately pressed up against the side of the car and made a loud buzzing noise. "Tell me that's not your brother." Grimmjow sighed, resting his head against Ichigo's shoulder as he pulled the phone out.

It was. "What now?" Ichigo asked, wishing Shiro would just take the hint and leave him alone. The insistent phone calls had ruined his sex life for two days straight now, Ichigo was not impressed with his brother's timing.

"You need to leave."

Ichigo sighed exasperated lay, rolling his eyes at Grimmjow when he looked up questioningly. "For the last time, no."

"I'm not talking about that!" Shiro snapped impatiently, taking Ichigo by surprise, it was unlike his twin to get so snappy so quickly. "We're about to go in and shut the Espada down. Everyone's under orders not to harm you but I'd feel a lot better if you weren't in the house."

"Shiro you can't-"

"It isn't on my orders Ichi! There's no time to explain just grab your shit and get out." Shiro hung up and Ichigo stared down at the phone in shock.

This could not be happening.

"So what was it this time?" If Shiro really was telling the truth, then Ichigo needed to leave. But he sure as hell wasn't leaving Grimmjow here to his fate. There must be a way to get him out to. "Ichigo?" suddenly an idea formed in his head and Ichigo turned to Grimmjow.

"Wait here for a minute, I have to get something." He was out of the car before the other could respond. Running up the stairs Ichigo grabbed as many of his clothes as possible form their room and ran back to the garage. But not before grabbing his gun and pocketing it for safekeeping, there was a good chance he'd need it. "Shut up, don't ask questions." He said when Grimmjow opened his mouth. "You trust me right?" Ichigo asked and after a moment Grimmjow nodded. "Then trust me now. I need you to lie down and be quiet. Don't move or make a sound until I stop driving ok?"

"Ichigo what-"

"Grimmjow just do it!" Ichigo snapped and he threw his clothes over him. Once he was sure Grimmjow completely hidden he grabbed the keys and started up the car. With a heavy sigh he pulled out of the garage and started up the short driveway. As the gates opened Ichigo was only half surprised to find himself suddenly surrounded, several guns pointing in his direction.

There was a tap on the window and after a moment Ichigo lowered it. He glared at his twin. "What the hell are you doing Shiro?"

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. "I told ya, it ain't on my order we're doing this. It's our father's. He wants the Espada taken down now. Remember the mole I told you about? He got away with some sensitive information. We can't risk it going public or reaching Grimmjow. So it ends now."

Ichigo sighed, gripping the wheel tightly as he stared ahead. "Don't hurt him, you understand? If I found out you did, I'll do the same but ten times worse to Gin and make you watch." He meant the threat and he knew Shiro understood that.

"Got it, don't worry about him Ichi, the old man wants him alive. Now get going already, I'll see you later at home." Ichigo nodded stiffly, but said nothing else as Shiro let him pass.

He drove for a good twenty minutes, keen to put a good distance between himself and Grimmjow's house. Once Shiro found out he wasn't there… Well his first suspicion would be Ichigo so he needed to get away quickly. To do that however he needed a passport so he needed to get in contact with his friend who could make some in such short notice. He would also need money to pay for these passports.

Ichigo had to stop though, his hands were shaking too badly to continue driving and he pulled him in an alleyway. With a heavy sigh he lent back in the seat and rubbed his face. The sound f a gun clicking quickly brought him back to reality and he spun around, eyes widening when he saw it was Grimmjow, and he was pointing the gun at him.

"You're brother is Shiro Kurosaki?" Ichigo only managed to nod, he couldn't find it in himself to speak under Grimmjow's furious glare. "The heir to the Visored's, that's your brother?" Another nod. "Which means you are too. You know, I heard rumours about a second heir, but I never believed them. At least, not until today."

"Grimmjow I told you the truth yesterday. I left years ago, I don't want to take over, I don't want to be part of the Visored's."

"You expect me to believe you." A sudden expression of understanding dawned on Grimmjow's face for a second, before he returned to glaring at Ichigo, this time more darkly. "It wasn't chance we met, was it?"

"No." Ichigo replied softly and Grimmjow snorted, shaking his head. "But it doesn't matter, I fell in love with you. I couldn't do it Grimmjow, I never told Shiro anything. I did have a folder, everything he would've needed to take you down." He stiffened at that, making Ichigo smile sadly. "I burned it up, Shiro never even knew about it. There's nothing left of it but ashes."

"Oh really, so how did he get into my house tonight?"

"How do I know, it was as much a surprise to me as to you." Ichigo closed his eyes briefly and exhaled slowly. He couldn't lose it now, he needed to stay calm. "I got you out didn't I? Why would I do that if I was working with Shiro? Surely it would have been easier for me to just know you out and hand you over."

"How the hell should I know? Maybe this is part of the plan to make me think you rescued me. Maybe there's something I have that you want and you can't get it by force." The gun in Grimmjow's hand lowered slightly. "Is that true? At least give me the truth, I deserve that don't I?"

"There is no hidden plan." Ichigo glanced at his watch and cursed, Shiro would know by now Grimmjow was not in the house. He grabbed his phone and threw it out of the car with enough force for it to smash against the wall. "We need to move or Shiro will find us. He'll be looking for me the moment he knows you're gone."

Ichigo started the car, sighing exasperated lay when Grimmjow climbing into the front and grabbed his arm to stop him. "We're not going anywhere? Where exactly are you going to go? Where will you hide?"

"Abroad." Ichigo replied simply and he tried to pull his arm free, unsuccessfully since Grimmjow refused to let go. "Come with me, let's just go somewhere, anywhere. We can get away form the Yakuza, it can be just you and me. We just need to see a friend of mine to get passports and we can go. Please Grimmjow trust me. I love you, and I've meant it every time I've said it. I don't want to kill you or hurt you or anything like that. I just want to be with you."

He stopped tugging on his arm and looked at the other imploringly.

"Believe me." After a long pause Grimmjow nodded and lowered the gun completely. Ichigo grinned, forgetting about the car for a moment and he hugged Grimmjow tightly. "I promise, we can go somewhere safe, no-one will ever find us."

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned and pulled back. Before he could ask what for, he felt the muzzle of the gun pressed to his chest and then Grimmjow pulled the trigger and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Chapter 11:

Ichigo groaned, sitting up slowly and held a hand to his head, he had a very bad headache. Opening his eyes he looked around the unfamiliar room, or at least what he thought was unfamiliar since everything was hazy. Suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, Ichigo had to bolt into the next room, extremely thankful it was the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

When he was finished he stood again and looked in the bathroom mirror. His vision was coming back now and he could see he was covered in sweat and quickly wiped his face. What had happened and where was he? Leaning against the sink, Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his last memories.

It was like watching something come into focus. Ichigo remembered he had hugged Grimmjow, and the man had apologised for something. He never got to ask what since he shot him in the chest. Ichigo felt the spot, it was sore. Pulling his shirt away from his body, he could see the large bruise he was now sporting. It wasn't a bullet? Something else came back to him, it was a tranquilliser dart, he remembered the feathered end sticking out of his chest before he blacked out.

Why had Grimmjow knocked him out?

Speaking of, where was Grimmjow?

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called loudly, waiting a few moments for a response. Nothing came. He left the bathroom and explored the rest of the place. It turned out he was in a motel room. In fact, it was the same motel where he spent his first night with Grimmjow. The memory of it made his throat constrict and Ichigo had to fight back the sudden urge to cry. "Grimmjow?!" He called more loudly, searching the place again but there was no sign of him.

Finally Ichigo spotter a piece of paper lying on the kitchen table and opened it.

_' Ichigo,_

_I guess there's no easy way to do this is there? It's not going to work me and you, we both know that. You're one of the heirs to the Visored clan and I'm… I'm you enemy. You say you love me, but I don't know if I believe it._

_You should know that when I told you I loved you, I meant it and I always will._

_But I can't stay with you. Even if we run away together, even if we escape it won't be the same anymore. You lied to me about who you were, how do I know anything else you said wasn't a lie too? I really am sorry about shooting you, even if it was with a tranquilliser but I knew you wouldn't let me leave you otherwise._

_You're safe there I can promise you that. And from there you can go wherever you want, be whoever you want to be. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone else and really fall in love, forget about me. Don't try to find me, if I can ask one favour of you it's that. Don't follow me._

_You were the one Ichigo, I know I'll never love anyone the way I love you. I would've spent my life with you, given you anything and everything you ever wanted. At least, the person I thought you were. Was any of it real? Or was everything you were an act? Did I really fall in love with the real Ichigo?_

_Would you believe I actually considered marrying you. Would you have said yes? I guess I'll never know. I left you the ring, I have no use for it anymore since there won't be anyone else I'll ever want to ask. All I ask is that you look after it, it was my mother's._

_Goodbye Ichigo, I will never forget you, but I hope you forget me._

_\- Grimmjow '_

Ichigo let the paper fall back onto the table, collapsing into the chair next to it. Was that what Grimmjow believed? That Ichigo had been pretending this whole time, that everything he'd done, everything he'd said was a lie. Ichigo was half tempted to ignore the man and find him just to punch him again for believing that.

But Grimmjow was gone, he really left without him. Ichigo felt a churning in his stomach that had nothing to do with the nausea from the tranquilliser. Ichigo had given up everything for him, he couldn't go back to his family. Shiro may forgive him but his father never would. What was left for him? Grimmjow was his everything, Ichigo had been banking on leaving with him and now he was left alone, where did he go next?

With a heavy sigh he stood again and folded the note, carefully pocketing it. It was then he noticed something else lying on the table, it was a diamond ring. Picking it up, Ichigo realised it must have been the one Grimmjow had wrote about and looking at it, he knew he would've said yes. Not that it mattered now, Grimmjow was gone. He pocketed the ring too before looking around one last time, there was nothing here he wanted to keep, and then he left.

Where he was going Ichigo hadn't decided yet but he headed towards the train station. He intended to get the next one to leave the station, it didn't matter where he went, anywhere was better than here. Unfortunately it seemed the world was against him as Ichigo left the ticket booth and turned around, almost smacking into his twin.

"How-"

"Did I find you?" Shiro finished, raising an eyebrow. "Ichigo you are so predictable sometimes. Honestly it surprises me you managed to fool Jaeggerjaques so well. I found your phone, or what was left of it and it was pretty obvious you were trying to pull a quick one again." Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the mention of Grimmjow's name and Shiro sighed, grabbing his wrist to pull him into a more secluded area. "What the hell are you playing at? Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that bullshit Ichigo. You fooled me yesterday, I ain't gunna fall for it again. Where is he?"

"I said I don't know!" Ichigo hissed, yanking his arm free. "He shot me ok? With a tranquilliser." He added hastily as Shiro was looking more murderous by the second. "He left, I don't know where and I'm not going to try and find him."

Shiro had an odd expression on his face, one Ichigo dry rarely saw, it was pity. "Ichigo…" He stopped and sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go home alright?"

"I can't, dad will do his nut in if I turn up after letting Grimmjow escape." Ichigo shrugged and glanced at the large monitor on the wall, his train was leaving in seven minutes. "Let me go Shiro, I'll disappear again."

"Yeah and look how that turned out this time around. No arguments you're coming home. 'Sides I didn't tell dad it was you that helped Jaeggerjaques escape. I just said he wasn't there when we took over so it's cool."

"And when he finds out it was me?"

"Well the only people who know are me, you and Jaeggerjaques. I won't tell him, you won't tell him and I doubt Jaeggerjaques is going to either." Ichigo smiled at the thought, but it quickly vanished when he thought about what his father would do the Grimmjow if he ever found him. He hoped wherever the man had gone, he was safe.

"Fine." Ichigo finally conceded and he dropped the ticket on a nearby table. Maybe some other unfortunate soul would be looking for a quick getaway. "But you owe me for that ticket."

Shiro just grinned. "Deal."

Ichigo reluctantly followed Shiro back to his car. The thought of returning to the one place he'd ever wanted to escape wasn't pleasant. But where else was there to go? He only wanted to run away because it would've been with Grimmjow. But since the man had left him, the lure of a safe haven wasn't as appealing. He doubted he had much choice in returning however.

The journey was silent, Ichigo had nothing to say to Shiro, nothing he wanted to explain anyway. However much Shiro wanted to ask, he was grateful to his twin for keeping his questions to himself. Once they were safely inside the Visored compound and in the garage, Shiro finally turned to face Ichigo.

"We were making a treaty." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, his twin getting the hint and he continued. "Me and Gin, we tried to convince dad to sign it with the Espada. He wasn't having any of it though, he thought they were too dangerous. I'm sorry Ichi, I tried to convince him but it didn't work. That's why he ordered the attack at such short notice."

They sat in silence for a few minutes whilst Ichigo processed this new information. "Shame it didn't work." He finally said before exiting the car.

"Come on Ichigo, it ain't my fault he left ya." Ichigo stiffened, slowly turning to glare at Shiro who suddenly looked flustered. "What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant. And no, it wasn't your fault, he would've found out eventually. At least he didn't kill me." Ichigo turned to enter the house, moving his hand to cover the large bruise on his chest. "Just forget it, I don't want to talk about it."

Shiro didn't follow after him as he walked the familiar path to his old room. It looked exactly the same as when he had left it, it was still clean of course. But other than someone coming in to dust and change the sheets, the room looked relatively untouched. Dropping to his knees he fumbled under the bed for a moment before pulling out a box. Inside was his backup phone, the one he'd smashed made a copy every night, just in case. Turning it on, Ichigo found Grimmjow's number and rang it, not surprised when it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Grimmjow… I just wanted to say that…" Ichigo paused and pulled the ring out his pocket. "I would've said yes if you asked. It wasn't a game, the person you loved is real, I'm real. Yes when we met at the club it was planned, but I couldn't help myself, I fell in love with you. I could never have betrayed you, and I never will." He paused again, moving to sit on the bed and he gripped the phone tightly. "I'll wait for you, it doesn't matter if you never come back, I'll still wait. You think I don't love you, you're wrong. Everything I felt for you was real, just give me the chance to prove it. Goodbye Grimmjow, I hope it isn't forever."

Ichigo ended the call and dropped the phone onto the bed. All that was left to do now was wait and hope Grimmjow did come back.

"He _will_ come back."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Six months later and Ichigo was still waiting for any hint of Grimmjow reappearing. Nothing had popped up so far, but Ichigo wasn't giving up, he had promised the man he would wait, and wait he would no matter how long. Shiro thought he’d lost it when he confided in him, which wasn't what Ichigo wanted from his twin. He had tried several times to get Shiro to find Grimmjow, he would honour Grimmjow’s wish and not look for him, but that didn't mean Shiro couldn't. But he was having none of it, refusing to get involved no matter how much Ichigo tried to persuade him. He had long given up trying with his twin, but was far from giving up on Grimmjow.

“You are hopeless.” Shiro told him one afternoon on a drive home from yet another meeting.

Since his return Ichigo had been thrown back into the ‘family business’ as such. He hadn't had much time to think during the first few months, but that was a good thing, the less time to think, the less time to dwell on Grimmjow. Right now the less he thought about Grimmjow, the better.

It was a strange feeling, something he wasn't accustomed to. To be away from someone he loved so much, to not hear their voice or see their face, it made his chest ache with longing. Ichigo had only experienced this feeling once before, when his mother died and he couldn't see her any longer, never her her voice again to tell him it would be ok.

Only now did he realised it hadn't been ok until the day he met Grimmjow. And now Grimmjow was gone too. Ichigo had sworn to himself at his mother’s funeral never to feel that way again and yet here he was, fifteen years later in the exact same predicament. But Grimmjow wasn't dead, it was his fault the man had left and was lucky to have been spared his life. He couldn't give up though, giving up was to admit defeat, Grimmjow would come back someday he knew it.

“I'm optimistic, not hopeless.” Ichigo replied finally and Shiro snorted.

“Hopeless.” He repeated. “He is not coming back, get over it.” This was his latest technique. Shiro had tried being understanding, he'd tried yelling at Ichigo, he'd tried beating him, not that he got very far since they were evenly matched and now he was being an asshole about it.

“Say what you want, but I'm still going to wait.” Ichigo shook his head, his lips twitching as Shiro groaned. “I get that you’re worried about me. But there's no need to be, I'm not going crazy.”

“You’re waiting on an asshole who shot you, left you and said he’s not coming back. Not to mention he’s our enemy. If that ain't crazy then I don't know what is.” Ichigo chose not to reply having more than enough experience to know it didn't matter what he said, Shiro wouldn't change his mind. “He _shot_ you Ichigo, do you understand?”

“Yes I'm not stupid. I remember perfectly well what he did and in case you forgot, it was with a tranquilliser, not a bullet. He wasn't trying to hurt me.” Ichigo was seriously considering recording his argument to just play on repeat, he had said these lines so many times. It was both a curse and blessing that they both have extreme stubbornness, neither would admit defeat and so this argument had spanned over six months and was still going. “And yes when I see him I will make him pay for that. It doesn't mean he’s a bad guy. I doubt he's done any worse than you or me.”

“That is not the point! If he can shoot you, he can hit you. If he can hit you he can beat you up and if he can do that, he can kill you.” Shiro paused and exhaled loudly, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his already pale knuckles were almost translucent. “I will not stand by and let that happen.”

“Grimmjow is not abusive! He’s never hurt me and hell in the one who punched him! I can't believe you actually think I'd defend him if he was. You honestly think I would sit by and let him do that to me?” Ichigo asked indignantly, just who did his brother think he was. “I can take care of myself and if he dared raise a hand to me then I sure as hell would show him he couldn't so much as lay a finger on me and leave his sorry ass. I love him Shiro and he loves me, just like you and Gin.”

“But it's not me and Gin is it?”

“No it's me and Grimmjow. He will come back I know it.” Shiro just shook his head, thankfully not continuing the argument both could probably recite in their sleep. Ichigo was out of the car before Shiro had even turned the engine off when they returned home, keen to avoid further argument with his twin. He didn't enjoy being at odds with Shiro, but he needed to understand that Grimmjow was no more a danger to him than Shiro himself was.

His father thankfully was nowhere to be seen so Ichigo managed to get to his room unhindered. The first thing he did was change out of his suit into tracksuit bottoms and an oversized sweatshirt. He always dressed down at home to annoy Shiro because he hated the attire. Out of habit more than anything else Ichigo looked at his phone. Seeing he had a message he almost dropped it. Since returning home Ichigo had been given a new phone, the only reason who would contact him by this number was Grimmjow.

The number was unfamiliar, but Ichigo knew instinctively it was Grimmjow and opened the text. It was short, only containing an address and a time. Glancing at his watch Ichigo cursed to see the set time had passed a half hour ago, he had long given up carrying his phone around as it provided a very good distraction.

Running from the room he passed Shiro and robbed the keys from him. “I’ve gotta go ok Shiro, make up an excuse for dad.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

He paused, turning to face his twin and grinned. Shiro looked at him in stunned silence which wasn't all that surprising, Ichigo himself could feel how long it had been since he'd really, truly smiled. “Grimmjow text me, I've got to go.” Waving the phone Ichigo turned and continued downstairs back to the car. There was no time to explain, he was already late and could only hope Grimmjow was still waiting for him.

He put the address into his phone and followed the directions into town, ending up in front of a corner store coffee shop. Parking the car he went inside and to his disappointment, Grimmjow wasn't there. “Calm down Ichigo, it doesn't mean he’s gone, he might not have been yet.” He muttered to himself before ordering a coffee and he sat at one of the small tables to wait.

Three hours later and Ichigo was still sat waiting. He had ordered another two coffees since his arrival more to keep his hands busy than anything else but now he really needed the toilet. Spotting the bathroom tucked away at the back of the shop Ichigo quickly went to relive himself. He came back to a shock on returning to find Grimmjow now sat at his table.

As their eyes met Ichigo stilled, frozen to the spot halfway across the shop. He wished he'd changed before coming out looking like he hadn't left the house in a decade. There were so many better options than tracksuit bottoms and oversized sweatshirts. But it was too late to change that and clearing his throat, Ichigo took his seat opposite Grimmjow.

“Hey.”

Grimmjow sighed and looked down at the mug he was holding. “Hey.” He murmured back and they fell into silence for a while. “You waited then?” He finally asked and Ichigo smiled.

“I wouldn't be sat here if I didn't.” He nodded and Ichigo rolled his eyes, Grimmjow was never good at small talk. “Why did you come back?” He asked, reaching across the table to touch him but was surprised when Grimmjow pulled away quickly.

“I came back to tell you to stop waiting. You wouldn't believe a text or a phone call so I had to do it in person.” Ichigo raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. It took a lot of effort to keep his face calm whilst inside, his heart was beating far too fast and his hands were starting to feel clammy. “It’s over Ichigo and you shouldn't keep waiting for something that's never going to happen. I owe you this.”

Another silence, longer than before as Ichigo sorted his thoughts out to form a coherent question. “I thought you said I was the one, that you’d never stop loving me. How can you say it's over when you feel like that?”

Grimmjow was shaking his head and he looked down at his drink again. “I thought that too, but I've met someone else.” The words cut through Ichigo like a knife and he inhaled sharply, pulling away from Grimmjow at the words. “She’s amazing Ichigo and… she’s pregnant with my child.”

What he’d said before couldn't even compare to what Ichigo felt at those words. He wanted to scream, to tear this stupid shop apart, to pull his gun out and demand answers from Grimmjow. But he couldn't, he couldn't loose himself to his anger like that. Never again. Only once had he done that, he had chased his mother’s killers down and made sure they suffered and begged for their deaths before the end. After that Ichigo swore to never let his anger lead him again, he couldn't loose control now.

“What happened to me being the only person you’d ever love?”

“She happened Ichigo. It’s over, accept it.”

Grimmjow made to stand and the question left his mouth before he could stop himself. “What’s her name?”

He stopped, finally meeting Ichigo’s gaze. “Why?”

“Answer the question.”

After a long pause he answered. “Sarah.”

“How old is she?”

“Twenty eight.”

“Where did you meet?”

“At a bar.”

“What colour are her eyes?”

“…Brown.” Grimmjow whispered and he sunk into his chair, breaking eye contact with Ichigo.

“Is she better than me?” Ichigo asked just as quietly and Grimmjow’s head shot up again.

“What?”

“Is she better than me?”

“In what way?”

Ichigo let out a small laugh and shook his head. “In every way. Does she make you laugh, does she make your heart beat so fast and so hard it feels like it will burst from your chest. Is she the first thing you think about it the morning and the last thing you think about at night. Does she satisfy you, more than I ever could? Does she make you feel complete?”

“Why do you even want to know?”

“Is she better than me?” Ichigo repeated for the third time, punctuating each word slowly and clearly.

“Of course not!” Grimmjow snapped and he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Ichigo snorted and shook his head. “She doesn't exist, does she?” Grimmjow shook his head too. “I should punch you for that asshole.”

He finally looked up at Ichigo again and smiled. “I'd rather you didn't, I've only just recovered from your first punch.”

“Good.” Ichigo stated cooly and he folded his arms, fixing Grimmjow with a level stare. “What the hell were you trying to pull? Are you trying to make me forget you? Because it sure as hell ain't working. Although I really should after you pulled a stunt like that. What do you take me for?”

“Can't blame a guy for trying.” Grimmjow sighed deeply and rubbed his face with a groan.

“Why?”

“You’re better off without me.”

Ichigo snorted again, he was doing that a lot today. “I will be the judge of what's good and what's bad for me. Why did you really come back? And don't lie again, you’re a shit liar.”

He chuckled and held out his hand. After a moments hesitation Ichigo placed his own it in. Grimmjow closed his over Ichigo’s and brushed his thumb over the top of his hand. “Would you have said yes if I asked?”

Ichigo knew what he was referring to and although it couldn't be true, it felt as if the ring he wore around his neck suddenly gained weight. “Ask me and find out.”

Grimmjow just smiled. “Now isn't the time.” They lapsed into silence, a more comfortable one this time and Ichigo felt himself relaxing as Grimmjow continued stroking his hand. He would never get used to the man’s touches, nor would he ever get used to being without them. “I came back because I didn't get to say goodbye properly last time. Shooting you wasn't exactly a good omen.”

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed at the mention of it. “If you ever do that again, you will pay for it.”

“I don't doubt that for a second. You can be one scary guy when you want to be.” Grimmjow murmured, looking down at their hands. He said it in a lighthearted tone, obviously not taking Ichigo’s threat to heart. Not that Ichigo blamed him, he doubted he had it in himself to hurt Grimmjow like that. Love was both a curse and blessing, especially when you loved someone such as Grimmjow. But if he deserved it, for instance shooting him again, then yes Ichigo would make him pay.

Ichigo stood and pulled Grimmjow to his feet. “Let’s have a proper goodbye then.” He said quietly and he led Grimmjow back to his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ichigo drove towards the outskirts of town, pulling up at a motel. There were plenty of them around the city and both himself and Grimmjow had used them before now. As far as he recalled, this one was pretty good. The receptionist seemed to remember them as she turned a dark shade of red when Grimmjow approached her, her eyes momentarily flitting to Ichigo when she handed the keys over and her blush deepened.

“I think she quite liked you.” Grimmjow commented as they left the reception towards their room.

“I doubt that, she was more interested in you. Besides, I don't swing that way.” He grabbed the keys from Grimmjow and unlocked the door. “Or have you magically fallen in love with her and going to knock her up?”

“You’re not going to let it go, are you.”

“No. Maybe next time you should think your shit through before trying to lie to me.” He turned to face Grimmjow and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer. “Besides I know you don't want kids.”

“Maybe I'd change my mind if I could knock you up.”

“Now you’re being stupid.” Their chests were now pressed together and Ichigo only had to tilt his head up slightly to meet Grimmjow’s eyes. “I don't want anything else but you.”

He smiled. “This is supposed to be a goodbye Ichigo.”

“Then shut up and say goodbye.” He grabbed Grimmjow’s shirt, yanking him down into a kiss.

To think that Grimmjow holding his hand felt so good earlier on, it was nothing compared to the feeling of his lips pressed to his own. To think he had forgotten just how good this felt was ridiculous. Shoving Grimmjow down onto the sofa, Ichigo quickly pinned him down and kissed him again with what he could only describe as an unmistakable need to _feel_ again.

“I took you for granted.” Ichigo panted when he finally pulled away and he grinned at the man underneath him. “I forgot just how much you gave me. I don't want to live without you, I don't want to forget these feelings.” He paused, letting go of one of Grimmjow’s arms to entwine their fingers. “I don't want to forget anything about you.”

“Ichigo…” Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes, his lips twitching slightly. “You need to stop, how am I supposed to say goodbye to this?”

“Then don't.” Ichigo murmured the words, leaning down to kiss across Grimmjow’s jawline and down his neck. “You don't need to leave.” He started on the man’s shirt, pausing between each word to kiss his chest. “Stay with me, don't say goodbye when we both know it won't work.” He stopped and grasped Grimmjow’s chin, looking at him levelly. “I won't let you go this time, you know that right?”

Grimmjow chuckled and gently took his hand. “I know, I'm counting on it.”

Ichigo grinned and kissed him again quickly before standing and hauling Grimmjow to his feet too. “Come on, the bed will be better.” Leading the way into the bedroom Ichigo shut the door behind them and eyed Grimmjow thoughtfully. “Take your clothes off.”

Raising an eyebrow in question, Grimmjow did as asked. “So now what?” He asked, removing his final piece of clothing. Ichigo didn't respond straight away, he was too busy appreciating Grimmjow in all his naked glory to realise he’d been asked a question.

“Oh, sorry.” Ichigo shook his head and smiled at the other before approaching him. He moved slowly and deliberately, making sure Grimmjow could see every movement he made before he stopped in front of him. “See something you like?”

“Very much.” Grimmjow smirked and reached out to touch him but Ichigo was quicker. In one fluid motion he kicked Grimmjow’s feet out from underneath him an they crashed back onto the bed. Seconds later he had the man’s arms above his head and had handcuffed him to the bed frame. “Ichigo… What the fu-”

He silenced the question with a kiss before sitting back on his stomach, twirling the key around his finger with a triumphant grin. “I always keep a pair in my car. You never know when they’ll come in handy. Not that I generally use them for this purpose, but I’ll make an exception tonight.”

Grimmjow let out a low growl, tugging on his restraints which didn't budge.

“You won't break free, they're made of steel so I wouldn't bother.” Setting the key down, Ichigo leaned closer to Grimmjow, close enough that their noses brushed. “I’m going to make you pay for leaving me. When I'm done, you won't do it again.” Capturing his lips in a brief kiss, Ichigo stood to remove his own clothing.

“And what exactly do you plan to do with me?” Grimmjow asked, Ichigo wasn't sure if the man was mad or not, but there was a slight edge to his question.

“Do you remember what I told you?” When Grimmjow just looked at him blankly, Ichigo explained. “I told you the only reason I’d ever jump you was to get into your pants. So don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but your wrists might be sore afterwards.” He sat down on Grimmjow again and smirked. “I'm going to make sure you never forget how good I can make you feel. So if you ever decided to have sex with someone else, you won't be able to stop thinking about me.”

“Why would I want to sleep with someone else.” Grimmjow huffed, but the sharpness in his voice had gone which Ichigo was relieved to hear, it meant the man trusted him, despite not knowing what he was about to do. “Take these off and I’ll show you exactly why I don't need anyone else.”

“Tempting, but no dice. Maybe later you can have your turn.”

Ichigo rummaged in the bedside drawer for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of lotion. Despite most motels reputation, they at least provided what was needed. Opening the bottle he squeezed some of the liquid onto his hand before throwing it across the room. Meeting Grimmjow’s questioning gaze, Ichigo smirked and knelt forwards, pushing a finger inside himself.

“Ngh Grimmjow…” He let out a low moan, resting his head against the man’s chest and smiled when he felt him stiffen. So maybe he put on a bit of a show for Grimmjow, but he deserved it. It was only after Ichigo had managed to fit three fingers inside himself that Grimmjow snapped.

“Fuck Ichigo!” He yanked on the handcuffs, making the bed jerk slightly. “You better take these off or so help me.”

“No.” Ichigo replied and he kissed Grimmjow before getting unsteadily to his feet to find the bottle of lotion. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice about leaving me and then coming back to tell me you’ve moved on with some woman and knocked her up.”

“I said I'm sorry alright, c’mon Ichigo you’re killing me here.”

Ichigo believed that, but it didn't mean he was going to let Grimmjow off so easy. Settling next to him, he emptied the rest of the small bottle into his hand. “You want me that bad huh?”

Grimmjow sighed and hit his head back against the pillows. “More than you could imagine.” He murmured quietly. It almost worked, but Ichigo managed to stop himself freeing Grimmjow. Where would be the fun in that?

“I'm not a cruel man, at least not to you anyway. I’ll give you what you want.” Ichigo smiled when Grimmjow lifted his head again to look at him. “What? Do you really think I was just going to finger myself and leave it at that?” Before Grimmjow could answer Ichigo had wrapped a hand around the man’s erection to cover it in the lotion. “No I'm far from done.” When he received no response Ichigo looked up only to see Grimmjow had his eyes shut and had clenched his hands into fists. With a chuckle Ichigo stopped, making the man open his eyes to look at him questioningly. “Tell me you want me.”

Grimmjow hesitated for a fraction of a second before responding. “I want you. I want you more than anything else in the world. I want you more than I want to breathe right now. Ichigo will you just do something?”

Ichigo smiled and knelt over him again. “All you had to say was please.” He whispered before lowering himself onto Grimmjow’s erection completely. “Fuck, I think I forgot just how big you were.” Ichigo groaned, sliding his hands up Grimmjow’s chest to come to a rest either side of his head. “Don't you ever hold out on me again.”

“I might have to if you don't let me go.”

He laughed, leaning down to kiss Grimmjow. “I don't believe you.”

Sitting back up Ichigo began moving. He wasn't lying when he said he’d forgotten Grimmjow’s size. It had been a long time since they’d slept together and he unfortunately had to adjust again. But he soon fell into a familiar pattern after a few minutes. Ichigo couldn't help but tease Grimmjow further and every time he fell back on the man’s erection he let out a breathy moan or he would tug on Grimmjow’s hair. It did the trick because Grimmjow was having a hard time containing himself.

Ichigo was surprised however when he saw a trickle of blood run down Grimmjow’s palm and saw he had been clenching his hands so hard he’d made himself bleed. “Swear to me you won't leave.” Grimmjow just nodded but Ichigo wasn't taking that. “Swear to me Grimmjow.”

“Fuck I swear Ichigo! I’ll never leave you I promise. Just let me touch you already!”

He stilled for a moment when Grimmjow looked at him, he looked so vulnerable, so open and it made his chest ache with a longing he couldn't place. Leaning forward Ichigo pushed his hands into Grimmjow's and entwined their fingers. He could feel the man’s blood against his palms but it really didn't bother him.

“I won't let you go.” Ichigo whispered, kissing him forcibly as he starting moving again. Grimmjow’s fingers tightened around his own, hard enough that Ichigo couldn't feel them any longer but he just didn't care. “Shit I'm gunna cum.”

“Don't you dare, take these off!”

Grimmjow pulled on his handcuffs again and this time, Ichigo finally yielded. Wth shaking hands grabbed the key and unlocked the restraints. As soon as he was free Ichigo found himself pushed back onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a loud thump. He didn't get a chance to complain though as Grimmjow grabbed his jaw and lifted his head, kissing him roughly.

“G-grimmjow…” Ichigo moaned and this time, it was a real one. He was done teasing, too lost in the pleasure to care as the man above him thrusted into him with a pace Ichigo couldn't have matched. His hands were everywhere, his lips continuously assaulting Ichigo’s and the orange head felt as if he was losing his mind.

“Maybe I shouldn't let you cum.” Grimmjow murmured when he pulled away and he grinned when Ichigo opened his eyes. “It’s only fair after all since you’ve tortured me.”

“Don't-” He stopped abruptly, biting his lip hard when Grimmjow wrapped a hand around his erection and started stroking him.

“Don't what? Do you want to cum or not?” Ichigo nodded, he didn't want to open his mouth in fear of what he’d say. He couldn't think straight, Grimmjow was torturing him it was so good and yet so bad he couldn't stand it. “Ichigo, Ichigo…” Grimmjow’s hand found his own and their lips met again. “Cum for me baby.”

Usually Ichigo wouldn't obey Grimmjow without a hint of defence but just this once, he would do as the man asked. He grabbed Grimmjow’s hair with his free hand, crashing their lips together one last time as his orgasm hit. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, the only thing Ichigo knew was real was the feeling of Grimmjow’s body pressed to his own and that was all he really needed.

It had really been too long. Ichigo couldn't remember the sex ever being this good with Grimmjow, or maybe his memory was just failing him after six months apart. What was his father or Shiro when he had Grimmjow. Who cared about the Visored's when he could just stay in Grimmjow’s arms forever.

“Ichigo?” He hummed in response, pressing his head closer to Grimmjow’s shoulder. “Open you eyes for me.” He did as asked and looked at Grimmjow questioningly. He was smiling and then Ichigo felt his own smile tug at his lips in return. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Ichigo murmured and he squeezed the hand he was still holding. “Did you cum?”

Grimmjow laughed, kissing the top of his head. “Yes of course, didn't you notice?” Ichigo just shook his head. “Maybe I'll have to do it again so you remember.”

Ichigo lifted his head and kissed Grimmjow. “I like the sound of that.” He noticed the red marks around the man’s wrists and frowned, lifting the hand he was still holding to kiss the reddened skin. “Sorry ‘bout that, I did say it would be sore.”

“It was worth it.” Grimmjow’s fingers caught the chain around Ichigo’s neck and he smiled softly. “You wear it?”

Ichigo nodded as Grimmjow picked up the ring. “You asked me to look after it, so I keep it on me always. Do you want it back.”

Shaking his head, Grimmjow let go and sighed. “No, keep it. I gave it to you didn't I?”

“That doesn't mean I'm saying yes.”

“I know.” Ichigo’s eyes fluttered shut as he was kissed again. “Maybe one day I’ll ask properly.”

“Does that mean you’re staying?”

“Do I have choice?” He shook his head, making Grimmjow chuckle. “I thought so, but I'll let you in on a secret anyway.” Leaning closer to Ichigo, he whispered the words quietly into his ear. “I realised life isn't worth living when I can't be with you, despite the fact you’re the heir to the Visored's.”

“I'm sorry I never told you. But I was right, you shot me and left.” Ichigo pressed Grimmjow’s hand to his chest. “Even if the bruising faded it never stopped hurting.”

“I’m sorry too.” Their lips met again in a brief kiss. “I promise Ichigo, I won't do it again.”

“As if I’d let you.” Ichigo sighed and settled in Grimmjow’s arms comfortably “And you better be here when I wake up or I will find you and make you pay.”

“I can't complain if you do this again.”

“Next time I'll make you beg for release and then I won't give it to you for a _very_ long time.” Ichigo warned in a low voice and Grimmjow snorted, kissing the top of his head before turning off the light.

“Got it, I'll be here in the morning.”

“Good.” Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed deeply, resting his head against Grimmjow’s chest and the rhythm of the man’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

“Move it.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Ichigo woke to the sound of voices. He didn't move or open his eyes right away, something about the situation felt off. He recognised one of them as Grimmjow, he could feel the weight of his body still on the bed, the heat radiating from him against his own body. The other voice was also familiar, it took a moment for Ichigo’s sleep addled brain to recognise it, it was Shiro.

Thankfully he was on his back and when opening his eyes, Ichigo could see in the reflection of the alarm clock next to him that Shiro was stood in the doorway, he had his gun out and was pointing it in his direction, more likely Grimmjow than himself. Slowly as to not alert his twin, Ichigo slipped a hand under his pillow and curled his fingers around his own hidden gun.

“Jaeggerjaques get the hell outta the bed!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ichigo sat up, pointing the gun at his twin who looked momentarily surprised at his sudden outburst.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here Ichi? Have you lost your mind again, in fact, I don't think you ever started thinking clearly did you?” Shiro hadn't moved his gun, but it was still pointing at Grimmjow. They all knew this would act as a better deterrent than aiming at Ichigo. He was willing to risk his own life, but not Grimmjow’s. Shiro sighed suddenly and holstered his gun, Ichigo lowering his own after a moment. “Sorry ‘bout this but I don't have a choice. I got direct orders to bring Jaeggerjaques in.”

“How did you find us?”

“Tracker in the car dumbass.” Ichigo almost smacked himself, of course there was. “And before ya ask no I didn't rat you out. Dad’s been keeping an eye on you and he saw who you were meeting. He gave me direct orders and you know I can't disobey them.”

“Shiro-”

“Don't make me choose Ichi. Just get dressed and in the car.”

Ichigo huffed and glared at his twin. “Get out of the room then, unless you want to see us naked?” Shiro’s own eyes narrowed before he left, slamming the door behind him. “I'm sorry.” Ichigo murmured quietly, turning to face Grimmjow. “You don't think-”

“That you only met with me under the pretence of getting back together, then alerted your brother when my guard was down? The thought had crossed my mind.” Ichigo opened his mouth to object but Grimmjow covered it before he could say anything. “I'm more inclined to believe you didn't know about the tracker though, at least, that's what I want to believe.”

Pulling his hand away, Ichigo smiled and kissed him chastely. “It’s the truth, I swear. I didn't know about the tracker.” With a sigh he stood and looked around the room momentarily before collecting his clothes. There was no chance in hell they could escape and Ichigo doubted Shiro was alone. It was just easier for Shiro to enter alone.

Grimmjow followed his lead and changed too. However he grabbed Ichigo’s arm when he headed towards the door. “Wait a minute.” Ichigo turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. “Let me kiss just once more.”

As their lips met Ichigo couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. What did Grimmjow mean _just once more_? The thoughts quickly vanished however as Grimmjow’s hand threaded in his hair, pulling him closer and the kiss deepened. What did it matter, maybe he was just worried about what was to come, Ichigo promised himself he wouldn't let any harm come to Grimmjow, he intended to keep that promise.

“Ah jeeze, do you have to?” Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow to glare at his twin who had made an untimely entrance. “Don't look at me like that, come on let’s go.” He led the way back to a waiting car and sure enough, three other black cars were parked in the motel lot. Ichigo could only look at them in amazement, did his father really see Grimmjow as such a threat?

Shiro went ahead, grabbing something from the front and when he turned they could both see it was another pair of handcuffs. Although Ichigo doubted these would be used for the same purpose, he would kill his brother for even thinking such things about Grimmjow. Throwing them to Ichigo, Shiro gave him a meaningful look before getting behind the wheel.

Looking down at the metal restraints, Ichigo sighed heavily before turning to face Grimmjow. “I’m-”

“Stop apologising idiot.” Grimmjow held out his hands and reluctantly, Ichigo secured the handcuffs around his wrists. “It ain't your fault.”

“Yes it is. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.”

“And where would I be? Alone in hiding and miserable because I fucking left you.” Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed. “I don't regret coming back, so stop feeling guilty. I knew what would happen, I don't care anymore. It’s over. Besides, it was worth it to spend one more night with you.” Passing by Ichigo, he got into the back seat and Ichigo sighed, moving to close the door.

As he moved around the car, he realised something, he could either sit with Shiro in the front or stay beside Grimmjow in the back. It was time to choose which side he wanted to be on, his family, or his lover. A moments hesitation and he opened the door, sitting down next to Grimmjow with a small smile and slid a hand between his to grab one tightly.

Looking up, he met Shiro’s eyes in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Shiro just snorted softly, shaking his head before starting the car to take them back home. Ichigo had made his choice, now he had to deal with the consequences that came with it whatever they may be.

Entering the compound, Shiro parked in the garage and without a word to either of them, led them further downstairs. Opening one of the doors Ichigo knew led to an interrogation room, he let Grimmjow pass without a word but grabbed Ichigo’s arm as he went to follow, slamming the door shut.

“Shiro get off!”

“I will not let you get yourself killed!” Shiro hissed and with surprising strength, dragging Ichigo away from the room into the one opposite so they could see what was happening. Currently nothing was since it was just Grimmjow on his own. “You will not choose him over us Ichigo, I won't let you.”

“It isn't your choice, it's mine!” Ichigo replied angrily, yanking his arm free. “I won't let him kill Grimmjow, not if I can stop it.”

“You can't stop this, it’s already over cant you see?” Shiro sighed exasperatedly and pointed at Grimmjow. “He’s a dead man walking and you can't see it! Dad is going to kill him, you can't stop it and if you try, you will die too. I don't want you to die Ichigo.”

“Then help me.” Ichigo pleaded but Shiro just shook his head. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” He shook his twin off when he tried to stop him again, leaving the room to join Grimmjow again. “I'm with you.” He told the man, sitting down next to him with a sigh and he sent the mirror a dark look. “I’ve made my choice.”

Grimmjow shook his head, but he was smiling. “No chance I can dissuade you?” Ichigo shook his head. “Ok then, I won't complain.”

“Good, it wouldn't do you any favours.” Finding his hand again, Ichigo gripped it tightly when the door opened and his father walked in.

His suit was as crisp as ever, as though it had just been ironed but Ichigo knew for a fact that he always looked this way. Not a hair was out of place but one deliberate brown curl which was always left to fall over his face between two brown eyes which surveyed the two of them impassively. “Ichigo, is there a reason you’re here?”

“Yes.” He replied cooly and he felt Grimmjow’s hand tighten around his own, he could apparently feel the slight shake of his own hand. “I’m with Grimmjow.”

For a second there was a flicker of anger in the man’s eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he sat down across from them. “Well then, that’s unfortunate. I thought you were better than this Ichigo, I thought you were smart enough to understand, that's why I gave you the task of infiltrating the Espada.”

Ichigo felt Grimmjow’s hand twitch slightly, but he didn't pull away thankfully. They couldn't afford to show weakness in front of this man, if he knew Grimmjow found Ichigo’s betrayal a sensitive topic, it would be his downfall. “I’m smart enough to realise Grimmjow would make a far better ally than a dead enemy.”

“Am I to take your word for this, when you have been fooled by the pleasures of sex and the illusion of love?” He paused and sighed, looking at Ichigo with a slightly softer expression. “You are my son Ichigo, do not force me to go against you.”

Ichigo stiffened and his eyes narrowed. “You’re not my father.” He spat, clenching his free hand on top of the table. “I am not _your_ son, Aizen.”

“I have raised you as my own haven't I? When your father died I took you, your brother and mother into my home and treated you as if you were of my own flesh and blood. And yet you sit here throwing it back in my face.” Aizen’s voice hardened, along with his expression. “If you wish to act as a traitor, then I will treat you as such.”

He was standing before Ichigo could blink and he had no chance to defend himself as Aizen grabbed him by the shirt to drag him from the room. Opening the door, Ichigo found himself thrown into Shiro’s arms. “Don't kill him!” Ichigo yelled as he turned to return to the room. He caught Grimmjow’s gaze and felt his blood run cold when all he received was a small smile, Grimmjow was trying to say goodbye. “Don't kill him please!”

Aizen didn't respond as he returned and shut the door. Ichigo struggled momentarily in Shiro’s arms but his twin refused to let go. “Ichigo stop!”

“No! No he's going to kill him Shiro. I can't… I won't…”

“No he’s not, at least not yet.” Ichigo stopped, turning to face Shiro. “He wants information, as long as Grimmjow cooperates, he will live.”

“Until he’s given up everything that bastard wants to know.” Ichigo spat, trying again to break free but Shiro had taken advantage of his momentary distraction, pulling him away from the room. “Shiro you’re supposed to be on my side! You’re my brother, my twin! How can you choose that asshole over me?”

“If you shut up and listen to me, maybe I can help you.” Ichigo fell silent, glaring at him but Shiro just shook his head, leading Ichigo into one of the cells used to keep prisoners. “Trust me Ichigo, please.” Shiro was backing away towards the door and Ichigo’s eyes widened when he realised what he was doing.

“Shiro!”

“Trust me.” Ichigo hesitated, but finally nodded and he smiled. “I’ll try, but I can't promise I can save Jaeggerjaques, but I’ll try for you. I still don't like him, but I can't see you suffer like this. Please just stay here and don't cause trouble.”

“Ok.” Ichigo whispered, sinking onto the only piece of furniture in the room, a small bed. “Please save him Shiro.” The cell door closed and Ichigo was left alone to imagine just what Aizen was doing to Grimmjow and for the first time in his life, Ichigo found himself praying for the man’s survival. “Please, please let him live.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It had been hours, _hours_ since Shiro had locked Ichigo up in the cell. He didn't know what was going on, all he could think about was if Grimmjow was still alive. The thought of him being dead was unbearable. If he was, than all he’d done was sit in a cell and let it happen, he could never forgive himself. The door opened and Ichigo jumped to his feet, almost dragging Shiro into the room as he stepped inside.

“He’s not-”

“Jaeggerjaques is fine, well he’s a bit beaten up, but he’s alive.”

Ichigo let out a long breath, letting go of Shiro and he ran a shaking hand through his hair. “What now?”

“It’s two in the morning.” Shiro threw something at him, once he caught it Ichigo opened his hand to see it was a key. “That’s to his cell it’s two doors down. Now hit me.”

“What?”

He sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes. “Hit me idiot. I came in to try and talk to you, convince you that Jaeggerjaques was messing with your head. You got violent and stole the key, escaping with him. Got it?”

“Unfortunately yes. Do I have to?” Shiro just shook his head and groaned. “Ok ok. Sorry about this.”

Ichigo moved to stand in front of him and sighed. He threw all his weight into the punch, hitting his twin on the side of his jaw and he dropped instantly. Ichigo caught him before he hit the floor, dragging him to the bed and laid him down on it. Just because he had to knock Shiro out, didn't mean he had to be an even bigger asshole about it.

Clutching the key Ichigo left the room and just as Shiro said, moved two doors down and opened the door. “Oh Grimmjow.” Ichigo sighed, rushing into the room and he grabbed Grimmjow’s hand. The man wasn't even conscious, his face was bloody, bruised and cut in several places. Ichigo didn't want to think about what else Aizen had done to him. “Grimmjow.” He called, slapping the man’s face gently. “C’mon wake up.”

He groaned, opening his eyes and after a moment focused on Ichigo. He frowned, lifting a hand and touched the side of Ichigo’s face. “Ichigo?” His voice was slurred, maybe he had a concussion, right now Ichigo’s main priority was to get Grimmjow the hell away from this place.

“It’s me.” Grabbing the hand Ichigo kissed it quickly before standing. “I’m going to get you out of here, but I need your help ok?” Grimmjow nodded, closing his eyes again with a heavy sigh. “Stay awake.” Ichigo told him sharply, nodding when he opened his eyes. “Did Aizen give you something? Like a drug?”

He nodded.

Ichigo cursed, scrubbing his face. This was a speciality of Aizen’s, he would dose someone with a unique mixture. It made the recipient drowsy, vulnerable and more open to questions, they were likely to answer truthfully and honestly. It saved time and resources rather than torturing a person just to drug them and nine out of ten times, the information needed was given with just a question.

Unfortunately a side effect of this was Grimmjow wouldn't be able to think straight for at least eight hours after taking the drug, he wouldn't be able to coordinate his body either. Which meant he was entirely dependent on Ichigo to get him out.

“Ok.” Ichigo grabbed his arm, hauling Grimmjow to his feet and he swayed dangerously for a moment before Ichigo pulled the arm around his shoulder to take most of his weight. “Shit, you are heavy. Have you put weight on recently?”

“Maybe, don't be rude.” Again the words were drawn out, almost unrecognisable but Ichigo had a lot of experience with this particular drug so he understood.

“Alright don't get snippy. Now keep quiet alright, it’s time to go.” It was slow work, not only did he have to be careful and quiet, he had to carry Grimmjow with him and try to keep him awake. This proved the most difficult task as his head kept dropping and they had to stop several times so Ichigo could wake him up again and continue.

What should have taken about five minutes took them half an hour to reach the garage. Setting Grimmjow down Ichigo fumbled for a moment on the shelving to find a key and went in search of the matching car. It belonged to a black chevy Camaro and Ichigo almost laughed in relief. Finally some good luck. Opening the door, he went back to Grimmjow and helped him into the car.

Once Grimmjow was secure Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his seat for a moment. Suddenly it popped into this head, _tracker_. It had already happened once, not again. With a glance at the now unconscious passenger, Ichigo got out of the car and crawled underneath it. In the dim lighting he could just see the little black rectangle stuck to the underside and peeled it off, sticking it to the floor. As far as anyone would know, the car was still in the garage, that was, until they came to look but they would be long gone by then.

Seeing Grimmjow was still asleep, Ichigo hesitated for a second before leaving the room, he had no money, no weapons, nothing. Creeping up the steps, he jumped one he knew would creak and landed at the top with a soft thump. Heading to his room, Ichigo grabbed two guns and a bag full of cash before turning and sneaking back to Grimmjow.

It was unusually quiet in the house, Ichigo could only guess Shiro had done something to make sure no one got between Ichigo and freedom and felt a rush of affection for his brother. Returning to the car Ichigo stowed everything in the glove compartment and sighed, rubbing his face.

“Hey.” Ichigo jumped violently when Grimmjow spoke, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car. Turning to face the man, he could see he was looking at him. “Don't leave me ok?” Grimmjow’s voice was clearer, he was thinking again, albeit it wasn't too clear what he was thinking about, but it did mean the drug was wearing off which was good.

“I won't.” Ichigo smiled reassuringly and started the car, opening the garage doors before driving out. He kept the lights off until they were a few blocks away to avoid detection and once they were out Ichigo drove as fast as he could to get away. How long would it take for someone to find Shiro, to realise they were gone?

He didn't stop driving until the sun was rising and by this point, they were a good hundred or so leagues away. Only then did Ichigo feel comfortable enough to stop at a deserted gas station to refuel and grab supplies from the shop there. Slipping one of the guns into the back of his trousers, Ichigo cast one last look at Grimmjow was still asleep and left for the shop after refuelling the car. Walking down the aisles he grabbed several items, not really paying attention to what it was but keeping an eye on the door. He doubted that he’d been followed, but it didn't hurt to keep an eye out just in case.

Heading to the counter Ichigo dropped his armful of food onto it and grabbed several bottles of water as well. The cashier raised an eyebrow at him and Ichigo grimaced. “Got lost and ran out of supplies, lucky I found this place really.”

“Happens all the time.” The man started scanning his items and Ichigo glanced outside again, there was no one there expect his car, the tinted windows blocking Grimmjow from view. This was probably best because he didn't want this man to think he had killed or kidnapped someone. “Alright, that's twenty-five sixty.”

Ichigo went to pull some money out of his back pocket but the man’s expression suddenly darkened and he pulled a shotgun out from under the counter. “Woah.” Ichigo held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not trying to rob you, I was getting some cash.”

“So I didn't just see a gun sticking out of your trousers?” Ichigo looked around and cursed, there was a mirror and when reaching for the money, the man had seen his gun. “Don't try anything funny, I’ve had this happen way too many times. I won't stand for it anymore.”

“Look I've had a rough night, just put the gun down, I’ll pay you and leave ok?” The man hesitated, but lowered the shotgun after a moment. Slowly Ichigo reached for the money again and laid it on the table. “Keep the change.” Grabbing the bag he backed out of the shop and sighed in relief when the cashier just shook his head and returned the shotgun to under the counter. “Only wanted some food.” Ichigo muttered, returning to the car with a heavy sigh.

He opened the door to throw the bag into the back but found himself thrown to the floor as Grimmjow jumped on him. His head hit the ground hard and he had to blink several times to clear his vision. “Oh come on! I'm tired of this shit!” He shoved Grimmjow and glared at him. “What was that for asshole? I only went to get supplies and you bloody jump me when I open the door? That hurt!”

Grimmjow’s expression softened and he got up, helping Ichigo to his feet. “Sorry Ichigo, I didn't realise it was you.”

“Who did you think it was?”

He shrugged and took the bag as Ichigo got behind the wheel. “I dunno, maybe your dad taking me out here to kill me.” Ichigo shot him a glare. “Sorry, your whatever the hell he is.”

“Asshole of a step-father.” Ichigo muttered starting the car again.

“You never told me you had a step-father.”

“Well I didn't think it was relevant.” Ichigo snapped but then he sighed and shook his head. “Sorry Grimmjow, I'm just tired is all. Ignore me.”

“Let me drive.”

“As if, you’ve still got some of that drug in your system. I don't fancy crashing out here do you?” Ichigo nodded at the desert around them before they left the gas station. “Do you remember what happened?” He asked after a stretch of silence.

Grimmjow shrugged and examined himself in the mirror. “Not really, he asked me some questions and I refused to answer. After that it gets blurry, but I suppose that's a side effect huh?” Ichigo nodded, his jaw clenching and he gripped the wheel tighter. “How did we get here?”

“Shiro let me go and I rescued you too. You’re heavy by the way.”

He snorted and rummaged in the bag, pulling out two bottles of water and put one near Ichigo. “Calling me fat?”

“You pretty much agreed with me at the time.”

“So where are we going?” Grimmjow abruptly asked, effectively changing the subject.

Ichigo sighed and shrugged. “Don't know yet, just far away from Aizen, that's my plan at the minute. Any ideas?” Grimmjow shook his head. “Then we keep driving, the more distance between us and him, the better.” And so they continued on for several more hours. Ichigo was trying very hard to keep his question to himself, but he couldn't help it and eventually, it burst forth before he could stop himself. “You gave up, you said goodbye to me, why?”

“Stop the car.” Ichigo frowned, but did as asked and pulled up beside the road.

“So?”

“Come here.” Grimmjow held out his hand and still frowning, Ichigo took it, allowing the man to pull him from his seat so he settled on his lap. “When Shiro found us at that motel, I knew what was going to happen. I was going to die. But you know, I was fine with it. I didn’t think I would be, but I was. If I was to die then spending my last few hours with you was the perfect way to do it. I don't want to be alone anymore Ichigo, I want to be with you. Even if that means I have to die because of it.”

“You are not going to die.” Ichigo said fiercely, grabbing Grimmjow’s collar and he gave the man a small shake. “I won't let them kill you alright, me and Shiro are evenly matched and he knows it. Besides he knows how I feel and he told me he doesn't want to kill you. We will get through this, together.”

“Together.” Grimmjow echoed and then he smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Closing the gap between them Ichigo kissed him firmly. He would not let Grimmjow die for him.

They continued their journey, Grimmjow finally persuading him to switch positions when Ichigo fell asleep for the third time whilst driving. It was only once night started falling that they reached a small town and managed to rent a room at a nearby bed and breakfast. Ichigo hadn't slept properly in over twenty four hours by this point. He couldn't sleep in the car, not when he was still thinking about the off chance that they were being followed.

It seemed less likely however that someone was tailing them as he entered the room. It was small, two single beds crammed into the space which left little room to manoeuvre. Opening another door Ichigo discovered a tiny bathroom with just enough space for a toilet, sink and shower to be wedged in. It wasn't exactly luxury, but it would serve its purpose for the night.

With a relived sigh Ichigo peeled his sweatshirt off, almost groaning as the cool air hit his hot skin. He started slightly when someone wrapped their arms around him, relaxing upon realising it must be Grimmjow. “You stink by the way.”

“Thanks.” Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach for that comment. “Ever tried wearing a sweatshirt in thirty degree heat, it isn't comfortable. But I'm gunna take a shower so don't worry about your sensitive nose.” Turning he tapped Grimmjow on the nose with a grin. “Want to join me?”

Grimmjow eyed the bathroom warily. “I don’t think we’ll both fit.”

“Suit yourself, wait out here for me then.” Stripping his trousers off, he threw them into Grimmjow’s arms before shoving the man from the tiny room and shutting the door. Ichigo only spent five minutes showering, it was a relief to wash away the sweat that had stuck to him all day. Returning to the bedroom, he smirked upon finding Grimmjow was lying down on one of the beds, apparently asleep.

Making his way over quietly, Ichigo unbuckled Grimmjow’s belt before starting on his zipper. “Are you trying to get into my pants?” Grimmjow asked and Ichigo jumped slightly, looking up in surprise to meet Grimmjow’s eyes, the man was grinning at him. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Don't be such a cocky shit. It isn't attractive.” Ichigo had finished undoing Grimmjow’s trousers and started pushing his shirt up. He stopped however upon seeing the large bruises on his stomach. “What did he do to you?”

“Ichigo…”

Batting his hands away, Ichigo yanked Grimmjow’s top all the way up. Not only was he covered in bruises, but he had several deep cuts across his chest, some of which looked as if they would start bleeding at the slightest touch. “Why didn’t you tell me you were this hurt?” Getting off the bed, Ichigo rummaged in the bag for the first aid kit he’d bought. “I need to treat these.”

“So no sex?”

“No sex.” Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh, flopping back onto the bed as Ichigo sat down next to him. “These could open at any moment. I’d rather it didn't happen whilst we’re going at it.” He smiled softly as he cleaned one of the cuts and Grimmjow flinched. “Now it’s my turn to look after you.”

“Yes I suppose that’s true, we’ve both been tortured for information now haven't we.” He sighed again but said nothing as Ichigo continued fixing him up. It was only once the orange head had finished wrapping the bandages around his torso that Grimmjow grabbed his hands. “Hey, I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

Grimmjow didn't respond right away, he was busy looking at Ichigo’s left hand. “I don't know how long we’ve got left together. It could be a few minutes, a month or so or maybe even years. All I know is that I want you in every way possible before I die.” Ichigo tried to respond, but nothing came out. Was Grimmjow really doing this now? “The point is,” He continued, hooking a finger under the chain around Ichigo’s neck. “I want to marry you. I don't know if we’ll get the chance to do that, but being engaged is just as good right now. So what do you say?”

“You’re not asking because you think you’re going to die right?”

Grimmjow chuckled, undoing the chain and smiled. “No. I'm asking because I want to marry you. If I have a week left then I want to at least have that before I die. So what if it’s earlier than it should be? Doesn't mean it won't last if we get to live for several more years.” Holding the ring up, Grimmjow’s expression softened. “Marry me Ichigo.”

Ichigo could only nod in response as Grimmjow took his hand again and slid the ring on. He didn't know what to say, which didn't happen very often. There wasn't a single thing he could think of to say. Instead he grabbed Grimmjow’s face and kissed him with everything he had, hoping he could covey what he felt through this instead.

“I love you.” Ichigo finally said when they broke apart and he smiled, pressing his forehead to Grimmjow’s. “Let’s get out of here, find somewhere safe to live.”

“I already have a place, I just left it to find you. We can go and never be found.”

“Where is it?”

“Abroad, by the beach. It’s a small town in Spain, don't ask me the name because I can’t pronounce it. It was a family holiday home that belonged to my mother so it’s quite safe. It can't be traced back to me.” Ichigo smiled, combing his fingers through Grimmjow’s hair, it sounded perfect. “Tomorrow ok? We’ll leave tomorrow.”

Ichigo nodded. “Tomorrow.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ichigo was the first to wake the following morning as Grimmjow lay sleeping next to him. They had pushed the two beds together that night because they couldn't both fit into one. Grimmjow was still sleeping quite deeply when Ichigo turned over to face him, which wasn't surprising considering what he’d been through in the past few days.

Grabbing his clothes from around the room, Ichigo found the car keys and left, shutting the door with a soft click. He would wake Grimmjow in a moment, once he had gotten the car started so they could leave quickly. Ichigo was eager to leave and Spain sounded like the perfect place to hide out safely.

Walking around the car he had just unlocked it when there was a strange sound. A loud popping noise shattered the silence and Ichigo stiffened, looking up sharply. His eyes widened when he saw blood splattered across the door. Then he felt it, the pain ripped through his shoulder and Ichigo let out a pained gasp, gripping his arm tightly as he fell against the car.

Another pop and Ichigo saw it this time. The bullet ripped through his leg and as it gave way, Ichigo grabbed the wing mirror and threw himself over the bonnet of the car. Landing with a crash on the other side Ichigo waited several long moments, there was no more shots which meant he was out of view now.

With a groan Ichigo looked at his shoulder, from what he could see it was a clean shot and he could still move his arm even if it was painful. His leg looked the same, it wasn’t broken which meant the shooter was definitely a professional with a lot of practice. Ichigo jumped suddenly as his phone started vibrating and managed to pull it out.

“Yeah?”

“Where’d you go? You haven't done a runner have you?”

“Grimmjow.” Ichigo sighed, inhaling sharply afterwards as pain shot up his leg. “Uh, there's a bit of a problem out here.”

“What?”

“Well, we were definitely followed. There's a shooter watching the car, probably the door too and he got me, twice.” Holding the phone against his good shoulder, Ichigo ripped the bottom of his sweatshirt to tie around his bleeding leg.

“Wait, you’ve been shot?!”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” He grabbed the phone again and sighed, rubbing his face. “I don't think anything’s broken. But I need the first aid supplies pretty quick. Can you open the door? I’ll try to get back inside.”

“Don't even try it Ichigo.” Grimmjow said firmly and Ichigo could almost see the man frowning in agitation. “Just stay where you are, you are safe right?”

“Yes I'm out of view now. I'm facing the door to the room.” Ichigo realised what Grimmjow was planning to do. “Don't you do it! He’s probably watching the door, you step one foot outside and you’re dead.”

Grimmjow laughed. “Don't worry about me.” The call went dead and Ichigo cursed, dropping his phone to tighten the cloth around his leg.

The door to the motel room swung open suddenly and Ichigo froze, staring at it worriedly. Nothing happened, there were no shots, no movement. Something was thrown from the room and he recognise it as a flare when the red smoke appeared from one end. What Grimmjow was doing with the flare, let alone where it came from Ichigo had no idea. Soon most of the area around him was covered in smoke and Ichigo jumped when someone crouched next to him.

“Calm down, it’s only me.” Grimmjow murmured and when the smoke cleared again he looked down at Ichigo’s leg and sighed. “Shit, you’re losing blood fast.”

“Where did that come from?”

“This.” He held up the first aid kit before opening it to pull out some bandages. “For climbers I'm guessing but it worked just as well then. Whoever is watching us couldn't see me so it’s fine.”

“You still could've been shot.”

“Yeah and you have been shot, twice. So shut up and let me fix you up.” Ichigo opened his mouth to argue but Grimmjow silenced him with a look before carefully unwrapping the torn shirt piece from his leg. “You’re lucky they didn't hit your artery.”

“Lucky me.” Ichigo winced as Grimmjow cleaned the wound with what he could and wrap a fresh bandaged around his thigh. “So now what?”

“We get out of here, and find more medical supplies. I know a guy who can get us the stuff, we just need to find him.” Grimmjow used what was left to cover Ichigo’s shoulder. “And fast because these won't last long.”

“Then let’s go.” Ichigo grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. “Help me up would you?” With Grimmjow’s help he crawled across the car into the passenger seat, careful to keep his head down so he wouldn't be shot again.

“Catch.” Ichigo caught the gun as Grimmjow threw it towards him. “Better safe then sorry right?”

“I think it’s a little late for that.” He didn't respond, but Ichigo saw his lips twitch slightly as if he was trying not to smile. “Got a plan?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Grimmjow started the car and with a jolt it shot forward. Turning the wheel sharply the car spun around and he slammed on the accelerator to start the car forward.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ichigo asked worriedly as the vehicle swung wildly and he fell against the passenger door, wincing as it jolted his leg. “What if they’ve done something to the car?”

“Too late now.” Grimmjow, to Ichigo’s disbelief was grinning wildly.

“Are you seriously having fun?!”

“Why not?”

“And that's the difference between you and me.” He muttered, bracing against the door to stop himself from sliding into Grimmjow as he turned again to exit the parking lot. “I really don't enjoy being attacked, nor the escaping part.”

“Aw c’mon, you gotta find a good old car escape kinda cool, don't you?” Ichigo shook his head in exasperation, choosing not to respond. The sooner they got out of there, the better. It seemed however luck wasn't on their side as the car suddenly swerved and Ichigo heard the distinctive noise of a tyre bursting. “Shit!” Grimmjow cursed, spinning the wheel to try and control the car. “Hold on Ichi!”

The car veered off the road, the front bumper hitting the ditch and the car flipped. Ichigo couldn't even recall the roof hitting the floor it happened so fast. The first thing he did remember was the feeling of blood rushing to his head, this was quickly identifiable as he opened his eyes to find himself hanging upside down, still held in place by his seatbelt.

“G-Grimmjow?” He stuttered, turning his head only to find the driver’s seat empty.

Returning his attention to the seatbelt Ichigo fumbled with the buckle for a few moments, only to find he couldn’t undo the thing. Cursing quietly he started looking around for something sharp and it was then he noticed Grimmjow outside the car a few meters away and he wasn't alone, Aizen was with him.

“Move out of the way Jaeggerjaques.” Ichigo heard Aizen say as he fumbled with the seatbelt again, trying to get the damn thing to unlock. “I have no business with you anymore. If you leave now I’ll spare your life.”

“Oh really and what exactly are you here to do?”

“I’m here to deal with an insubordinate, not that it’s any of your concern. This is your last chance. If you value your life then you will stand aside and leave.”

Grimmjow didn't move from his position between Aizen and the car and Ichigo felt a rush of gratitude towards the man for not leaving him. The belt finally unlocked and Ichigo crashed to the floor in surprise, he hadn't been paying attention to his restraints. With a groan he rolled onto his front to peer outside again, in the few seconds he hadn't been looking all hell had broken loose and the two men were fighting outside.

“Shit!” Ichigo cursed quietly and he began crawling through the wrecked car. He could still feel the gun pressed against his leg from inside his pocket which was good, he was going to need it. The door had already been opened, presumably by Grimmjow when he got out so Ichigo could easily crawl out of the car.

In the few seconds it had taken Ichigo to crawl out of the car, Aizen had gained the upper hand in the fight and Grimmjow was taking a beating. The anger that quickly rose in Ichigo was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and it was enough to get himself to his feet and pull the gun from his pocket to aim at the pair.

“Get away from him Aizen!”

Both men paused, turning to look at Ichigo in surprise and Aizen let go of Grimmjow, stepping away from him which was his last mistake. Without a shred of remorse Ichigo pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Aizen in the shoulder. He pulled it again, and again, and again until the clip was empty. Most of the bullets missed but a few on them hit the man and he crumpled to the floor.

Ichigo stood frozen, staring at Aizen’s unmoving body for a moment. Grimmjow moved, catching his attention and he made a step towards the man but whatever will he had to remain standing had gone and he fell forward, catching himself as he hit the ground. Moving over to Grimmjow, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when the man opened his eyes to look at him.

“You doing ok?”

“Better than you.” Grimmjow groaned, struggling to sit up and winced, a hand going to his side. “I think that bastard broke a few of my ribs. I guess I should say thanks for saving my ass huh?”

Ichigo smiled, resting his head against Grimmjow’s shoulder. “Let’s get the fuck outta here, I'm done.” It was true, he was tired of it all, of fighting for his life and running constantly. The thought of some beach house somewhere in Spain sounded like heaven right about now. “I hate Yakuza.”

Grimmjow chuckled, nudging Ichigo’s head with his own. “I’m with you on that one.” He lifted the younger man’s face to kiss him chastely. “I love you.”

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Grimmjow’s eyes had widened suddenly and there was blood on his face. Ichigo couldn’t breathe, he tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled gasp for breathe and looking down he saw why, someone had shot him in the chest.

“Ichigo!”

Maybe it was because he wasn't fully conscious but it sounded as if two people had called his name. Whoever the second voice belonged to Ichigo never found out as he passed out and fell into darkness yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_*Shiro’s POV*_

Waking up from Ichigo’s punch was not a pleasant sensation in Shiro’s opinion, when he finally came round. Rubbing his jaw, he got to his feet with a heavy sigh, he could only hope his twin had actually gotten away.

“Shiro what the hell happened?!” Gin ran through the doorway, stopping as he caught sight of the man. “Jaeggerjaques is gone and-” He stopped, taking in the empty room save for Shiro. Where’s Ichigo?”

He moved to help him but Shiro waved a hand reassuringly. “Ichigo escaped, punched me in the face.”

Gin stared at him nonplussed for a moment, then understanding dawned on his face. “You let him go?” Shiro just shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “So what now?”

“Ichigo has enough smarts to get away, hopefully he’s long gone by now.”

“Not quite, come on.”

Shiro frowned, but followed Gin back upstairs to the main house. The house was quiet which was odd, considering both Ichigo and Jaeggerjaques were missing. Maybe Aizen was trying to keep it under wraps to not panic anyone. Entering the man’s office Aizen looked up, beckoning Shiro closer. Nodding at Gin who waited outside, Shiro approached the man.

“Ichigo escaped, I guess you know by now huh?” Aizen inclined his head, inviting him to continue. “I tried to reason with him, make him see sense about Jaeggerjaques. I didn’t expect things to get violent, I wasn’t prepared. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

“Yes make sure it doesn’t.” Aizen sighed and directed his attention to his screen for a moment. “It doesn’t matter, Ichigo will be with Grimmjow so we find him, and we find them both.”

“How do you plan on finding him?”

“Ichigo took a car, he removed the tracker it’s still in the garage. But there’s another tracker he can’t remove.” Aizen didn’t elaborate further and Shiro got the impression he didn’t want to know about this tracker. Shiro stepped back as the man stood up and pocketed a small device, something he was sure was tracking Ichigo. “Stay here, I need someone to watch over things whilst I track your brother down.”

“What are you planning to do with him?”

“The same I would do to any traitor.”

Shiro understood what that meant. Aizen was going to kill him. “Wait, surely there’s another way? Let me talk to him, I’ll convince him to give Jaeggerjaques up.”

“I understand that he’s your brother, but he is also a traitor and needs to be dealt with as such. Talking didn’t go to plan this time so I doubt it will a second time either. There’s no need for you to be involved so stay here.” Shiro went to object again, he couldn’t just stand by and let Aizen kill Ichigo, even if the man had raised him Ichigo was his twin. He would always come first, despite his choice in partner.

“But-”

Aizen turned so quickly Shiro only had time to blink before there was a needle in his neck. “Stay here Shiro, you’re not needed right now.”

…

“Shiro? Shiro goddamn it wake up!” He flinched as someone slapped him, sitting up and he grabbed the arm to prevent another slap. “About time.”

“Gin.” He sighed, letting go of his arm. “What happened?”

“Aizen drugged you, you’ve been out for a while. I’ve been trying to wake you but it was some pretty strong stuff.” Grabbing Shiro’s arm he helped haul him to his feet. “Whilst you were getting some beauty sleep I had a look on Aizen’s computer, you might want to take a look.”

Shiro sat down in the chair with a groan, looking at the screen. The words focused after a few moments and he started reading the text. “You’re shitting me…” His hand moved to run along the back of his head. “The tracker, it’s in Ichigo’s head… and I’ve got one too? That bastard!” Tapping furiously at the keyboard, he found Ichigo’s location quite easily. “Let’s go, Aizen won’t kill Ichigo, I won’t let him.”

Gin shook his head, but followed without complaint to the garage. It would take them a good few hours to reach the motel where Ichigo was and Aizen had a head start, they needed to hurry.

…

It had been dark when they left the house and taking it in shifts to drive, the sun had risen high in the sky when they finally reached the motel. “Stop the car!” Shiro said sharply and he was out before Gin had finished breaking. There was a crashed car off the side of the road, it had to be Ichigo’s. Shiro let out a sigh of relief upon finding the crashed vehicle empty, if Ichigo was in it he had survived the crash.

“Get away from him Aizen!”

Shiro looked up at Ichigo’s shout, moving around the car. His twin had his back to him and was pointing a gun at Aizen and Jaeggerjaques. Aizen stood and Ichigo shot without hesitation, catching the older man in the shoulder. Unloading the rest of the clip, most of the shots missed but Shiro could see why, Ichigo had been shot, once in the leg and again in the shoulder.

Aizen’s body fell to the floor and Ichigo dropped the gun. He stood still for a second and Shiro moved towards him then suddenly he fell. He stood indecisively, watching as Ichigo crawled over to Jaeggerjaques and the man sat up. They were talking, but whatever they were saying Shiro wasn’t looking nor listening.

His attention had been caught by Aizen, the man was moving still. Ichigo hadn’t killed him. Shiro went for his gun but it was too late, Aizen had already shot and the bullet hit Ichigo square in the back. “Ichigo!” Shiro yelled, his voice mixing with Jaeggerjaques’ as they both yelled the orange head’s name and the man went limp in the other’s arms. “Fucker!” Shiro snarled, putting the final bullet in Aizen to make sure he really was dead this time before running over to Ichigo.

“You?”

“Yeah me.” Shiro dropped down next to Jaeggerjaques who was looking at him in confusion. “Give me Ichigo.”

“Like hell I will!” His grip tightened around Ichigo and Shiro let out a long sigh.

“If you want me to save him, let go.” He ground out, glaring at the Jaeggerjaques. “I have a car, I have medical supplies so give me Ichigo or he’ll die! Don’t you think I want to save him too? He’s my brother.” After a long pause Jaeggerjaques relaxed his grip on Ichigo, passing him over to Shiro. “Good, now come on, unless you’d rather stay here?”

Standing up, he carried Ichigo back to the car, sure that Jaeggerjaques would follow. Gin had already set up in the back and helped Shiro lay Ichigo down on the sheets. “Shit, he’s been shot up a bit, lost a lot of blood.” Catching sight of Shiro’s unusually worried expression he stopped. “I can fix him up, don’t worry.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.” Shiro backed out of the car and shut the door. He turned to find Jaeggerjaques leaning against the side of the car. “I’m driving.”

He smiled weakly, opening the door to collapse in the passenger seat. “I figured.”

…

“So where are we going?”

Shiro had been driving for just over an hour now with no real destination in mind. His goal was to get as far away as possible from the motel, after that it didn’t really matter at the moment. “Where were you heading, before Aizen caught up?”

The man snorted softly, glancing back at Ichigo for a moment and Shiro was surprised to see the worried expression on his face. “Spain.” He murmured softly, wincing as the car bounced over a bump. “We were going to Spain, looks like our plan went out the window though. Stupid really.”

“Shiro.” He looked back at Gin through the mirror, raising an eyebrow. “Ichigo needs blood.”

“Shit.” He sighed, pulling up at the side of the road. “Alright Jaeggerjaques, feel up to driving?”

“Not really, but I guess you can give Ichigo blood?” Shiro nodded. “Then I’ll do it, where to?”

“You want to get to Spain? Head to the airport, Aizen has a private jet and I have access. If they don’t know he’s dead, which I doubt they will yet, we can get away before they realise what’s really happening.” Jaeggerjaques nodded and got up, outside the car Shiro grabbed his arm. “You need anything? I know you’re hurt.” It wasn’t that he cared that much about the man, but if he was going to driving Shiro needed to know he wasn’t about to pass out and kill them all.

“I’ll live, Ichigo needs attention not me.” Pulling his arm free Jaeggerjaques got into the driver’s seat and Shiro snorted.

“Asshole better not get us killed.” Shiro muttered, climbing in next to Gin and they started off again. “Get on with it.” Holding out his arm, he looked out the window and clenched his jaw, needles were not his thing, _at all_. Gin just smiled to himself and got back to fixing Ichigo up.

…

They reached the airport forty minutes later which Shiro was glad to see as he gave directions to the hanger, Jaeggerjaques wasn’t looking too good up front now. Gin slapped a plaster on his arm suddenly and he jumped, turning to glare at the man who just chuckled. Glancing down at his brother, Shiro was relieved to see he was looking a little better, the colour was back in his face and his wounds patched up properly now.

“Let’s go.” He said to Gin before getting out and headed around to Grimmjow who opened the window. “Stay here with Ichigo, we’ll be back in a minute.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

“So what’s the plan?” Gin asked as they walked towards the hanger and out of earshot of the car. “You’re seriously taking him to Spain?”

“That’s where they were going anyway. ‘Sides the further away Jaeggerjaques us the better and Spain is a good a place as any. We won't be staying however, someone's gotta come back and deal with this mess.”

“And by someone, you mean yourself?”

“Yup, I am the Visored heir after all.” After getting the workers to start readying the plane, Shiro headed back towards the car. Jaeggerjaques had moved from up front and was now sat in the back with Ichigo, he looked up as Shiro opened the door. “Alright let's get going then.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Huh?” Shiro asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the man as he stood and carefully collected Ichigo into his arms. Again Shiro was struck by the way Jaeggerjaques carefully held Ichigo as not to hurt him, maybe the guy really did care for his brother. “Would you rather I shot ya?”

“No, not really. But I know you don't like me, hell I think you'd enjoy killing me.”

“The only reason you’re still breathing is because of Ichigo. He wants you alive, so you’re alive.” Shiro sighed and lead the way back to the plane and Jaeggerjaques followed behind. “And yes, I sure would enjoy killing you. Lucky ain't you that Ichigo love you.”

“You could say that.” He murmured quietly in reply and silence fell between the two of them.

They reached Gin who nodded at the open door that lead into the plane. “Everything's good to go, it seems Aizen was taking a trip later. Probably preparing in case Ichigo got abroad before he caught up with him.”

“Lucky us.” Shiro muttered before climbing the stairs into the small aircraft, Gin following behind and then Jaeggerjaques with Ichigo. Lying Ichigo carefully across two seat, he moved aside to let Gin take over and monitor the still unconscious man. “You better rest.” Shiro told the man, nodding at one of the other seats. “Don't need you collapsing from exhaustion too, I don't need to be carrying you around as well.”

“Thanks.” Jaeggerjaques sat with a heavy sigh in the seat Shiro had indicated and closed his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep in moments. “Gin.” He murmured to the silver haired man as they took off. “Take a look at him would ya, I think he’s got some broken ribs.”

“And here was me thinking you didn't care about him.”

“I don't, but Ichigo will kill me if I let him die.”

Gin chuckled and stood, passing Shiro and gave him a quick kiss before sitting next to Jaeggerjaques to look him over. “You should get some rest too Shiro, there’s a lot to be done yet.” Shiro rolled his eyes, but complied and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

…

Since Aizen had many contacts abroad, they were able to avoid customs upon arriving in Spain which was just as well since Ichigo was still unconscious and Jaeggerjaques was barely on his feet now. A rental car was already waiting outside the airport and Shiro took up driving again, Jaeggerjaques providing directions to his hideaway whilst Gin took charge of Ichigo again. It was another stroke of luck Gin was trained to be a medical professional, without him Ichigo surely would have died. Shiro smiled at the thought of his partner, he was definitely better at picking suitors than Ichigo was.

The drive lasted a couple of hours in which they left behind the city of Barcelona and headed out into the quiet countryside. Passing by a small village named _‘El Racó de Santa Llúcia’_ , Jaeggerjaques finally told him they had arrived. Their destination lay on the outskirts of this small village, a large beach house nearby the sea which was a good distance away from any other form of accommodation, perfect place for a hideaway.

Ichigo was taken upstairs to the main bedroom and all that was left to do was wait for him to wake up, Gin had done all he could for the man. Shiro sat beside the bed watching his brother lie there motionless and felt a sense of uselessness. Never had he been in such a helpless situation, Ichigo was lying unconscious after being shot several times, they didn't even know if he was going to wake up. Aizen was dead and he had to come up with a cover story to keep his own life and Gin’s safe, not to mention Ichigo’s if he woke up.

“Everything’s fine Shiro, you need to stop worrying.” He looked up from the bed to see Gin leaning against the doorway. Jaeggerjaques had fallen asleep again on Ichigo’s other side so they were quite alone to hold a conversation. “We’ll just tell them Jaeggerjaques killed Aizen when he threatened Ichigo and the two of them escaped. We followed to Spain but the trail went cold.”

“How did you know what I was thinking about?”

“I know you don't I?” Shiro just shrugged, there was no arguing with that. “Come get some rest, there’s a spare room I'm sure Grimmjow won't mind us borrowing.”

He stood and followed Gin from the room, Ichigo was quite safe now and he knew Jaeggerjaques wouldn’t hurt his twin. “Since when did ya start calling him Grimmjow?”

“I have a feeling he's going to be sticking around, since he’s involved with Ichigo don't you? No need to be indifferent so I might as well start using his first name.” Shiro scoffed, eyes narrowing. “You don't think so?”

“I don't like him.”

“Well ain't that a shock, I thought you we pals.” Gin smiled when Shiro’s expression darkened and he sat down on the bed. “Just try not to kill him and things will smooth out.”

“I haven't yet so I'd say I'm doing well.” Shiro lay down next to him and smiled, it was a rare emotion he showed, one usually reserved exclusively for Gin and Ichigo. “But I could do with some time away from him.”

“I’ll put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.”

“Oh really? Sounds like I won't be getting my rest then.”

Gin rolled his eyes and he got up and shut the door. “When are we heading back then?”

“After Ichigo wakes up, how long do you think it’ll take?”

“Maybe a few days, his body has been through a lot of trauma. It needs time to heal.” Shiro just nodded and glanced out the window, a worried expression forming on his face. “Come here,” Gin held out his arms and Shiro rolled his eyes but complied. “There’s nothing else to be done, just relax. Ichigo will wake up eventually.”

“I hope you’re right.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The sounds of waves crashing and of the birds calling were the first things Ichigo heard when he woke up. They were odd noises, those that didn't belong in a busy city and opening his eyes to see bright blue skies was puzzling, the weather in Karakura was always dreary. Where was he? Sitting up, Ichigo winced, inhaling sharply at the sudden pain in his chest and looked down, his torso had been bandaged recently, they still looked clean. His leg too, and shoulder for that matter had bandages too, Ichigo couldn't remember why though.

Thinking back, the last thing he could remember was getting Grimmjow away from Aizen’s house, they were driving away and had found somewhere to stay the night. But this wasn't where they had stopped, no this was somewhere completely different. More than that, Ichigo had been injured and he couldn't remember how. _Grimmjow must know, he must be around somewhere._ He thought, standing slowly.

Wrapping an arm around his chest Ichigo moved towards the open balcony doors, he was greeted by a pleasant breeze as he stepped outside. Yes he was no longer in Karakura, or anywhere remotely close from what he could see. For one it was far too hot, second he was on a beach, as in a proper beach not like the small bleak ones in Karakura. Finally, no-one in their right mind would have a sun lounger, let alone five, outside in Karakura, not if they wanted them to remain in good condition.

Was this Spain? Ichigo peered up at the sky with a frown, how did he get here and not remember?

He stiffened as the sound of a door opening and closing from somewhere inside reached his ears. Moving slowly next to the balcony doors, Ichigo listened as the sound of footsteps approached the room and the door swung open.

“Don’t forget the chocolate. Yes I know it’s silly but Ichigo likes chocolate so get some alright?” It was Shiro, and peering around the corner, Ichigo watched his twin listen to a reply on the phone. The man hadn’t turned to look at the bed yet, so hadn’t realised Ichigo was awake. “And tell Jaeggerjaques to hurry up, the sooner you get back with the medical supplies the better. Ichigo’s bandages will need changing again soon.” He turned to look at the bed and froze, a look of sheer surprise on his face. “I’ll call you back.”

Ichigo walked back into the room slowly and Shiro’s gaze moved to him, again he stared at him in shock for a moment before a broad grin spread across his face and he practically bounded across the room to grab him.

“Ichigo thank god! I didn’t think you were gunna wake up!” Ichigo involuntarily let out a pained noise, Shiro had grabbed him pretty hard, causing a spasm of pain in his chest. “Sorry sorry!” He quickly let go, backing away slightly so Ichigo could regain himself.

“Where-” He had to pause as the word tore through his throat, how long had he been asleep? Moving a hand to his throat, Shiro got the problem and left, returning after a minute with a bottle of water. Ichigo took it gratefully and down half the bottle in one before trying to speak again. “Where are we?” He asked, glad that this time, the pain was bearable.

“Spain.” Shiro answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “After Aizen we needed somewhere to go and Jaeggerjaques told us about your plan.”

“Us? And what happened with Aizen?”

“My and Gin.” He paused, looking at Ichigo again in surprise. This wasn’t something Ichigo liked, Shiro was rarely surprised. “You don’t remember what happened?” He shook his head in reply and Shiro cursed quietly. “Well Aizen caught up with you, and tried to kill you. We managed to get you out of there, but you were in pretty bad shape, I didn’t think you were gunna live.”

Ichigo approached his twin and sat down next to him. “I’m fine Shiro, ‘sides from the pain. So what happened to Aizen?”

“Dead, I finished him off after you popped a few bullets in him.”

“Good.” Ichigo muttered, lying down with a wince. “Bastard had it coming.” Rubbing his face, he paused when feeling something cool against his cheek and lifted his hand, eyes widening in realisation at the ring on his finger. “Is Grimmjow ok?”

Shiro glanced down at him questioningly and Ichigo quickly lowered his hand. He knew his twin would lose his cool upon seeing the ring, he was no big fan of Grimmjow. “Yeah, aside from a couple of broken ribs but Gin got that sorted.”

“Where is he?”

“Gone shopping with Gin. We ran out of medical supplies for you, besides this place wasn’t well stocked for three people.” He snorted softly and Ichigo rose an eyebrow in question. “That bastard, you really fell for him hard huh?”

“Grimmjow isn’t as bad as you think.” Ichigo said stubbornly and it took a surprising amount of willpower to not roll his eyes.

“Yeah well, I guess I can get used to his presence. Not like I got much of a choice though.” It was the best Ichigo would get from Shiro, for his twin that might as well have been his blessing for the two of them. The door downstairs opened again and the sounds of two voices floated up the stairs, making the two men stand. “I’ll go let them know you’re up.”

“Hey, give me and Grimmjow a minute would you?” He nodded, squeezing Ichigo’s shoulder before leaving. It only took a few seconds for the sound of different footsteps coming up the stairs and Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow entered the room, the man grinning back at him. “Hey.”

“Ichigo.” He sighed, walking over to the orange head but paused suddenly in front of him. “You alright if I touch you?”

Ichigo laughed and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, this time he was ready for the jolt of pain so didn’t react to it. If Grimmjow knew then he wouldn’t so much as touch him, Ichigo remembered what happened last time when Gin beat him up. “I’m fine, stop worrying.”

“I didn’t think you were going to wake up.”

Ichigo sighed, resting his head against Grimmjow’s chest as the man carefully wrapped his arms around him. “Shiro said the same thing. Was it really that bad?”

“Yes, you were shot three times, one of those through the chest. You’re god damn lucky to still be breathing!” Grimmjow pulled away suddenly and gave Ichigo a small shake. “Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?”

“Alright, don’t blow a fuse. Jeeze you are such a worrier.” Ichigo smiled and pushed Grimmjow’s hands away to sit down on the bed again.

“Hard not to worry about you, you seem to attract danger.” Grimmjow muttered, joining him.

“Does that include you?”

“Especially me.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t hurt me.” Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing in the bed. “You know this is a real soft bed, it’s really comfortable. Why did you leave again?”

He hadn’t been awake long, but already Ichigo could feel sleep creeping up on him again. Even the small amount of movement he’d done was enough to wipe his body out. He wasn’t lying, the bed was too comfortable so when Grimmjow pulled him closer and threw the covers over them both, he barely noticed.

“It’s far more comfortable with you here in it.” Grimmjow murmured and Ichigo managed a small smile.

“You’re not such a bad guy after all.” Ichigo replied quietly, the end of his sentence trailing slightly as he fell asleep again.

When he woke up again Grimmjow was gone, not that Ichigo was surprised since it had been the middle of the day when he’d fallen asleep. It was now dark outside, but it was still warm enough for the balcony doors to be open. No-one was there so Ichigo made his way out out of the room downstairs he found Grimmjow sat by himself, nursing a bottle of beer and the man looked up when he entered the room, a small smile crossing his lips.

“Where is everyone?” Ichigo asked, perching on the edge of the table.

“Gone out, Gin said something about taking advantage of the local culture?”

“So… You and Gin are cool?” Ichigo asked hesitantly, as far as he knew Grimmjow had threatened to kill the man if they ever had the misfortune to meet again, yet earlier that day they were out shopping.

“Cool? No, not really. I’m tolerable, only because he saved your life.”

“You know it was one of Shiro’s brilliant ideas for Gin to take me hostage. It was an opportunity for me to give them information about you without you suspecting me of being a spy.” Grimmjow gave him a hard look to which Ichigo just shrugged. “Sue me, I didn't tell him anything as you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“We’re past it, right?” Ichigo asked cautiously, watching as the man stood with a heavy sigh.

“Yes.” Grimmjow finally replied, looking at Ichigo and he smiled again. Leaning over the orange head he bent down to kiss him chastely. “Otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that ring.”

Ichigo grinned and cupped the side of Grimmjow’s face with the hand wearing said ring. He frowned, brushing his thumb over the stubble on the man’s face. “When was the last time you shaved?” He hadn't noticed this earlier which made Ichigo worry, what else had he missed?

“Couple of weeks I suppose why?”

He shrugged, scrutinising Grimmjow for a moment. “It’s just… different.”

“A good different or a bad different?”

Another shrug, Ichigo wasn't sure either way. Suddenly what Grimmjow had said caught up with him. “You haven't shaved in a couple of weeks? How long was I out?”

“Almost as long, to tell you the truth I haven't been keeping track of the days.” His expression softened, the frown he was previously wearing disappeared as he looked at Ichigo. “I’ve just been waiting for you to wake up. The thought of you not waking up…” Grimmjow broke off, looking away but not before Ichigo caught the pained expression on his face.

“Grimmjow its fine, _I'm_ fine ok?” He grabbed the man's shirt and gave it a good shake. “I promise, I'm not going to die on you anytime soon.”

“I’ve never felt like that before, so helpless. There wasn't anything I could do for you but wait and it was killing me to see you lying there day after day.” He finally looked back at Ichigo who was surprised to see a tear roll down his cheek. For as long as Ichigo had known Grimmjow, he had never seen him cry. “I don't want to feel like that again.”

“You won't.” Ichigo replied firmly, brushing the tear away before pressing their foreheads firmly together. “Nothing will keep me away from you anymore. Aizen is dead, there is no Yakuza out here. We are going to be fine.”

Grimmjow nodded, letting out a sigh before looking at Ichigo again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ichigo smiled, pulling Grimmjow closer to kiss him firmly. Unlike the last time he was injured, Grimmjow didn't pull away from him but rather kissed back with such force it left Ichigo in a daze, but then again that could be due to the increasing pain from his injuries. “Wait, wait.” Pulling way he pressed a finger against Grimmjow’s lips and smiled. “Got any painkillers?”

“Shit Ichigo, you should’ve said something.” As he thought, Grimmjow immediately back away. With a quite sigh he watched the man grab something from the side, catching it as it was thrown at him. “Got the strongest stuff we could find, that’ll probably knock you out after a few minutes.”

“Oh great, more sleep.” Ichigo muttered, taking one of the pills before taking the drink from Grimmjow. “How long do you plan on keeping me drugged up?”

“Until the pain stops.”

“You are impossible. Say I got a papercut, would you rush me to the hospital?”

“Depends, did you cut yourself on a clean piece of paper or was it something that could have been soaked in poison?” Ichigo groaned, making him chuckle. “I’m messing with you. I know you feel I’m going overboard but I’m just making sure you’re going to be fine.”

“I am fine.”

“Says the man who just asked for painkillers.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to object, thinking better of it after a moment since he knew Grimmjow wouldn’t change his mind. “Fine, you win.” A door opened and turning to look he saw Shiro and Gin returning from the town. “Where have you been?”

“Down at the beach, they had a bonfire going the food was amazing!” Shiro collapsed in a seat next to his twin and groaned, rubbing his stomach. “I’m beat, ready for bed Gin?”

“Well I’m glad something’s full since you emptied my wallet. I’ll see you in a minute then.” Gin nodded towards Ichigo, heading straight into what Ichigo presumed was their room.

“So.” Shiro started, waving a hand in Ichigo’s face with a huff of agitation when he didn’t respond. “Oi!”

“What?”

“Me and Gin are going back to Karakura tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Why so soon?”

“Well we were only waiting for ya to wake up.” Shiro shrugged, waving a hand in Ichigo’s direction. “You’re fine aren’t you so we aren’t needed anymore. As much as I don’t want to say it, Jaeggerjaques can take care of you. Besides I need to get back to the Visored’s.”

“What are you planning on telling them?”

“You and Jaeggerjaques killed Aizen, me and Gin pursued you to Spain but the trail went cold. After a few weeks we gave up chase. Sound good?” Ichigo nodded, it did sound good. “Alright, so the only catch is that you stay the hell away from Karakura. As far as the Visored’s are concerned, you are enemy number one.”

“Got it. Oh shit Urahara! I’ve been gone for weeks he’s gunna think I’m missing.” Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “What did you tell him?” Ichigo asked accusingly, knowing whatever it was, it couldn’t be good if his twin came up with it.

“You eloped with your boyfriend and are living abroad. It’s kinda true so he believed it.”

“Well… good I suppose, since when do you come up with such good ideas?”

Shiro shrugged, a small frown marrying his face. “Well I had a little help.” Ichigo rose an eyebrow questioningly and he elaborated by grabbing Ichigo’s left hand and tapping the ring. “When’s the wedding?”

Feeling his cheeks heat up Ichigo yanked his hand back and shoved both into his pockets. “We haven’t talked about it.” Speak of, he looked around to see Grimmjow had disappeared to give the two of them some privacy. He’d have to thank the man later since he no doubt already knew Shiro and Gin were leaving the next day.

“Ah well, don’t forget to send me an invite.” Shiro winked, laughing when Ichigo just went redder. “You’re serious though, about marrying Jaeggerjaques?”

“Yes, and you could call him by his first name you know.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stick to Jaeggerjaques.” He clapped Ichigo on the shoulder with a grin and Ichigo winced slightly, slapping the hand away. At least Shiro didn’t treat him like a china doll. “See ya tomorrow little bro.”

“You’re two minutes older!” He hissed at his twin to only receive a chuckle in response as Shiro followed Gin through the door. Ichigo sighed and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. The drugs were starting to take effect because he could feel the drowsiness creeping in again. Resting his head against the table he closed his eyes momentarily. Ichigo started when he was lifted from the seat and opening his eyes, he smiled when he saw it was Grimmjow. “Hey there, I thought you’d disappeared on me.”

“Nah, just giving you two more privacy. Ready to go upstairs?” Ichigo nodded, resting his head against Grimmjow’s chest as the man carried him back to what he was starting to understand was their room. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I can’t feel nothing anymore.” Ichigo grinned as he was set on the bed, pulling Grimmjow down so he couldn’t back away. “Shall we continue where we left off earlier?”

“Not now.” He groaned, making Grimmjow chuckle before the man kissed him chastely. “Get some sleep Ichigo, I’m beat too.”

“M’kay, but you better not hold out on me or I’m going to handcuff you to the bed so you can’t run away.” Ichigo muttered, attempting to roll onto his side but quickly gave up on the idea when it hurt his chest.

“Oh did you keep the handcuffs?”

“Maybe.”

“Well this time, it’s my turn to handcuff you.” Grimmjow murmured and Ichigo shivered as the man’s lips pressed against the hollow of his neck. “So you better hide the well.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tugging on his hair, Ichigo got him to lift his head so he could kiss him again. “Get in bed Grimmjow, I’m tired.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Grimmjow pulled his clothing off but Ichigo was far too tired to attempt anything this time. Once the man was under the covers with him Ichigo pressed closer to him with a sigh.

“Wake me up before Shiro leaves ok?”

“Alright.” Grimmjow kissed the top of his head again and Ichigo felt a smile pull at his lips before he fell asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

“Ichigo? C’mon it’s time to get up lazy.” The orange head groaned as someone shook him, burying his head under the covers. He heard a sigh. “Fine, you asked for it.” There was a moment’s silence, long enough for Ichigo to start wondering what was going to happen then the covers were yanked away and he found himself being lifted from the bed. “Want to wake up yet?”

“Asshole.” He muttered in reply, opening his eyes slightly to glare at Grimmjow who was grinning. “I thought you wanted me to rest?”

“Yes, but you also wanted me to wake you when Shiro was leaving. I don't want to be on the receiving end of your anger if you found out I didn't wake you.” His expression softened and he lent down to quickly kiss Ichigo. “Come on, I’ll help you wash.”

“Is that just an excuse so you can get me naked?”

“Maybe.”

“On one condition.” Grimmjow raised an eyebrow questioningly. “You strip too, it isn't fair if I'm the only one who’s naked.”

“Deal.”

…

“This isn't what I had in mind.” Ichigo grumbled.

“Don't complain, I'm naked aren't I?”

“This wasn't what I pictured.” He was currently sat on a stool in the shower, his back to Grimmjow who was washing his back.

“Mmm, so what did you have in mind?”

He scoffed, he could almost see Grimmjow’s smirk. “I dunno, something that involved me actually being able to see you, that's a start. Something a little bit more exciting you know?” Grimmjow just hummed again, Ichigo rolled his eyes in response. He already knew the man wouldn't have sex with him anytime soon. “Whatever, are you almost done?”

He started slightly when Grimmjow’s nose brushed his shoulder and his lips pressed against his back. “You have so many scars.” Grimmjow murmured, tracing a finger over one and Ichigo shivered slightly.

“Yeah well, price of being Yakuza.”

“Yes, and I’ve added to them.”

“It’s not your fault I got shot y’know.” He got a snort in reply. “I mean that. If I wasn't such an insubordinate to Aizen he wouldn't have felt the need to kill me. If I kept myself in check and didn't fall in love with you, I'm sure things would be very different.”

“Oh, are you saying you regret falling in love with me?”

“Not even a little bit. A few scars are a small price to pay. Not that it matters anymore since Aizen is dead and Shiro ain't going to be killing me anytime soon so I think we’re safe.” Leaning his head back Ichigo grinned as their eyes met. “We all have scars from the past, right Sexta?”

“I was hoping you’d forget that.”

“Right, with that giant ass tattoo on your back it’s easy to forget about.” With his good arm he tangled his fingers in Grimmjow’s hair, pulling him down so their foreheads met. Closing his eyes Ichigo sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. “You don't have any secret enemies from that time that might be paying you a visit do you?”

Grimmjow laughed. “No, everyone's either dead or in hiding themselves so I think we’re safe. Which is good and all because I’m done with Yakuza.”

“Then let’s make a promise.”

“What kind?”

Sitting up straight again Ichigo turned around to face Grimmjow and grabbed his hands with both his own. “A promise that no matter what, we’re done with Yakuza. No more fighting, no more wars, no more death.”

Grimmjow looked at him steadily for a moment before he smiled, squeezing his hands. “Alright, I promise.” Leaning forward he kissed Ichigo. “No more Yakuza.”

Letting out a relieved sigh he didn’t realise he’d been holding, Ichigo nodded. “I promise too.”

They both jumped as loud knocking sounded at the door suddenly. “Oi!” Shiro yelled. “Are you two done yet? The flights in a couple of hours we need to get going. You two can get it on later you know!”

“Alright we’ll be out in a minute!” Ichigo called back, grinning at Grimmjow before standing. “Damn, and here was me thinking I might be able to convince you to have sex with me.”

“Not a chance.” Ichigo just rolled his eyes, following Grimmjow back into their room so the man could bandage his wounds again. “Not that I wouldn’t mind, but I’d rather not cause one of your wounds to open up again.” Finishing the last one around his chest, Grimmjow stood and cupped Ichigo’s face with a smile. “I’d like to keep you around a while longer.”

“Come on, not even a blow job?”

He seemed to debate it for a moment. “Maybe later. For now let’s get going before your brother kills us for keeping him waiting any longer.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Ichigo warned before changing.

Meeting Shiro downstairs, Ichigo wasn’t surprised to see his twin ready to walk to of the door. He was always the more impatient of the two of them and often found Ichigo’s calmer approach to be too slow for his own tastes. “Come on we’re going to miss the plane and I doubt you want me and Gin here to crash the party later.”

“What party?” Ichigo asked as they left, Grimmjow hanging back to secure the house.

Shiro snorted. “Don’t give me that bullshit. The ‘we’re finally alone so let’s have loud sex’ party.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh and Shiro’s incredulously look just made him laugh harder. “No, no that’s not what’s happing later.”

Shaking his head, he didn’t divulge further as they had reached the car and Grimmjow had caught up with them. Shiro joined Gin in the front whilst they took the back and much to Ichigo’s relief, his twin didn’t complain anymore about their lack of punctuality as they set off.

…

“Keep in touch won’t you?” Ichigo asked. They reached the airport with half an hour to spare, but Shiro was still acting antsy about being late. Finally the plane was ready to be boarded and they we’re saying their final goodbyes.

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry Ichi I’ll call sometime. Don’t forget that invite.”

“You’re serious about that?”

“Well someone’s got to crash the wedding.” Ichigo snorted as Shiro grinned. “See you soon, alright?”

“Alright.” Shiro grabbed him in a tight hug before letting go after a moment. “Stay safe.”

“Ha, I should be saying that to you.” Clapping Ichigo on the back, he winked at him before going to talk to Grimmjow which made him frown. What could Shiro possibly have to say to Grimmjow? He watched them talk for a moment, whatever Shiro said had aggravated Grimmjow.

“Look after him, won’t you.” He said over his shoulder as he heard Gin approach him. “You know how Shiro can get.”

“I’ll do my best. Take care of yourself as well, I don’t need Shiro losing himself if you get hurt again. I’ve never seen him so angry before, Aizen was lucky he was almost dead by the time Shiro found him or he would’ve suffered much worse a fate.” Gin placed a hand on his shoulder so Ichigo turned to face him, eyebrow raised questioningly. “About what happened, what I did to you. I didn’t want to do it but you know your brother, he can be… persuasive.”

“Ugh, not something I need to think about Gin, thanks.” Ichigo shivered before smiling at the man. “Don’t worry, it’s in the past now. But a word of advice, Grimmjow meant what he said about killing you if you did it again. Next time Shiro tries to get you to do something stupid, make sure it’s worth it.”

“No need to tell me twice.” Gin touched his jaw and sighed. “I can still feel the bruising from Grimmjow’s punch.” Shiro joined them at that moment and after another hug with Ichigo, the two of them left to board the plane.

“So what did Shiro want?” Ichigo asked once they were back in the car.

Grimmjow sighed and he didn’t miss the way the man’s hands tightened around the wheel. “I’ll tell you when we get back, I’d rather not crash the car.”

“That bad?”

“Well, that depends on how you react. Really he should’ve been the one to tell you but it’s been left to me apparently.” He glanced at Ichigo momentarily. “So don’t kill me alright?”

“I’ll kill you if you don’t tell me at this rate.” Ichigo muttered, eyeing him warily. He spent the rest of the journey to no avail trying to get Grimmjow to talk. By the time they reached the house he was ready to grab the man and shake the truth out of him. “So?” He asked as they entered, blocking Grimmjow’s path to the rest of the house. “What is it?”

Grimmjow hesitated for a second before reaching out to touch Ichigo’s face lightly. “It’s about Aizen, I know how he found us at that motel.”

“He followed us, didn’t he?” Grimmjow shook his head. “Then how, I removed the tracker from the car.”

“There’s another tracker.” Ichigo was about to ask where, but Grimmjow lightly tapped the back of his head. “Here. Aizen always knew where you were.”

“There’s a tracker in my head.” Ichigo said blankly and Grimmjow nodded. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Uh, you can’t since you already killed him.”

“Shiro killed him not me. I’m going to get him back jus to fucking kill him again, that bastard!” Shoving Grimmjow away he ran a hand through his hair. “He always knew huh? So when I left, when I thought I’d escaped it was all a lie, he always knew?” turning around he faced Grimmjow again, throwing his hands in the air. “So now what? Anyone who can get a hold on this device can find me?!”

“Shiro’s destroying it once he gets back to Karakura. He has one too so you can trust him to do it.” Grimmjow approached him slowly and Ichigo had to fight the impulse to push him away again. It wasn’t his fault that Aizen had done this. “No-one will find you, I promise.”

“I want it out.”

“I know, we’ll find a way ok?” After a pause Ichigo sighed in defeat and nodded, allowing Grimmjow to pull him into his arms. Thumping the man on the chest, Ichigo rolled his eyes when he winced.

“Say… I know one way that will make me forgive you.”

“Forgive me? I didn’t realise you were mad at me?”

“You knew too, why didn’t you tell me until now?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped out of Grimmjow’s arms.

“Alright I’ll bite, what do you want?”

“Well you did promise me a blow job-”

“Hey I said maybe.” Ichigo shrugged and started upstairs, not surprised to hear Grimmjow following closely behind. “You’re not really mad at me, are you?”

“If you give me a blow job I won’t be.”

“You are impossible.” Grimmjow groaned, grabbing Ichigo’s arm once they reached the landing to turn him around. He was frowning slightly as he looked at Ichigo. “You understand why I won’t have sex with you, right?”

“I believe we had this conversation once before, last time I was beaten up. And several times since I woke up this time.” Stepping closer to the man Ichigo kissed him. “But a blow job won’t hurt, right? Besides I’ll return the favour.”

“Oh aren’t you generous.” Grimmjow muttered, but he was no longer frowning. “Fine, you win.” He said after a sigh of defeat.

“Great!” Ichigo grinned brightly and grabbed his hand to drag him towards the bedroom. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“What?”

“Shiro wants an invite.”

“To what?”

“The wedding.” Ichigo shrugged when Grimmjow’s eyes widened in surprise. “Hey, I told him we haven’t talked about it but he was pretty insistent.”

“Jeeze, all I wanted to do was go down to a registry office and sign the papers.”

“How romantic.”

“Hey I can be romantic!” Grimmjow protested, making Ichigo scoff. “I can! Remember that time we went out for dinner?”

“Yeah, you choked on your food.”

“That wasn’t my fault, you were the one playing footsie under the table.” He muttered sullenly. “What about when I proposed, wasn’t that romantic enough for you?”

“Sure, you were half-drugged up and we were on the run from a psychopath hell bent on killing us. Very romantic.” Ichigo chuckled at the man’s put out expression, kissing him chastely. “Tell you what, let’s go out to the beach tomorrow, take some food and you can try out your romance skills.”

“I’ll romance the pants off of you.” In one swift move Grimmjow had lifted Ichigo into his arms and he grinned at the shocked expression on the orange head’s face. “But for now, I’ll settle with giving you a blow job to keep you happy, alright?”

“Fine with me.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

_*Six Months Later*_

“Shiro is going to kill us, you know that right?” Ichigo informed Grimmjow, a grin spreading across his face as they reached their home. The past six months had been a breath of fresh of air for Ichigo, it was the escape he’d been dreaming of for years. What he hadn’t realised when he left the Visored’s the first time was that he couldn’t have done it alone, he couldn’t have escaped without Grimmjow.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll protect you.” Grimmjow glanced at him momentarily before exiting the car, walking around to open the door for Ichigo and pulled him to his feet.

“I think you’ll be the one who needs protecting, not me.” Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow picked him up to hold in his arms. Playing with a strand of his hair, Ichigo smiled softly. “I’m his brother so he won’t hurt me. Once he finds out you better start running.”

“I’ll take my chances.” They had reached the front door and Grimmjow paused, shifting Ichigo slightly so he could unlock the door.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to put me down?”

“Yes, but isn’t it tradition to carry you over the threshold?”

“If I was your bride.” Ichigo laughed again, trailing his fingers down to rest against the man’s cheek. “Besides, I didn’t think you were one for tradition.”

“For most things no, but don’t you think we should start this off on the right foot?” Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, pushing the door open before carrying him inside. Kicking the door shut behind them he paused, looking down at Ichigo with a soft smile. “I love you, Ichigo Jaeggerjaques.”

They had signed the papers that morning, Ichigo didn’t have a clue that Grimmjow had planned it until the man had dragged him out that morning and they’d arrived at the town hall in the nearby town. There was no ceremony and his brother wasn’t there, but Ichigo hadn’t cared, it was perfect all the same. Grimmjow had even bought the rings in secrecy, much to his surprise as he hadn’t suspected anything.

He had taken Grimmjow’s name, both out of preference and necessity since the name Kurosaki wasn’t safe anymore due to the fact the Visored’s would be hunting for them for a long time. The name Kurosaki was a dead giveaway. Ichigo hadn’t minded giving up his surname, not that they had really discussed it but he had rightly guessed that was going to happen. Besides, he liked the name Jaeggerjaques.

“I love you too.” Pulling him down Ichigo kissed Grimmjow deeply. “So what’s next, or is this as far as you planned?”

“Well whilst you were busy sleeping, I was busy doing other things.” With a wink he set Ichigo down and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. By the edge of the house Grimmjow had set up a blanket and food. Sitting Ichigo down he kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Handing a glass to Ichigo he sat down next to him and uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass. “So what are we toasting to?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“To the future, involving no Yakuza.”

“The future.” Ichigo echoed before taking a sip. Settling down he leant back against Grimmjow and sighed. “You don’t miss it do you?”

“What?”

“Being a Yakuza. I mean, I wanted to leave. I tried to before we met. But in the end I’ve dragged you with me without really asking. So is this what you wanted?” Ichigo asked, frowning slightly before grabbing something to eat. “Is there anything you regret?”

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment before answering. “Just one.”

“Mmm, what’s that?” Handing Grimmjow some food, he turned to look at the man questioningly. “Marrying me?” He asked jokingly.

“Of course not.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes before smiling. “I was going to say I regret not bringing you with me the first time I came out here. You know, when I… shot you.” He smiled a little more guiltily and that, moving slightly to rest a hand over Ichigo’s chest. “Even if it wasn’t with a bullet that is my biggest regret.”

“You know I still haven’t forgiven you for that, at least not completely.”

“Oh really? I guess I’ll have to make it up to you then.” Grabbing Ichigo, he pushed him down on the blanked before kneeling over him with a grin. “Obviously you’re not that angry at me or you wouldn’t be here right?” Before Ichigo could answer he had closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Ichigo’s hands found Grimmjow’s shirt and had it off within seconds, his trousers soon following as Grimmjow worked on Ichigo’s own clothing. Grimmjow paused however and pulled away when he felt something cold drip down his back, frowning at him slightly.

“Is that you?”

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head before looking up at the sky. “No, it’s starting to rain.”

“Oh.” Grimmjow looked up too to see that the sky had darkened considerably in the last hour, they had been too busy to notice. “We should go inside, before we get too wet.” He stood, helping Ichigo to his feet before gathering their belongings and they got inside before the rain was too heavy.

Ichigo laughed, turning to face Grimmjow and taking the clothes from him he placed them on the side. “Let’s go upstairs.” He whispered, grabbing Grimmjow’s hands and led the way. “I know something that will keep us warm.” Ichigo wasn’t wrong, by the time the two were done and too tired to carry on, they had both warmed up considerably.

“I’m hungry now.” Grimmjow muttered, uncovering his face as Ichigo shifted to look at him properly. “Want to make me a sandwich?”

“Make your own, you can make me one whilst you’re at it.” Resting his head on the older man’s chest, Ichigo sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “Or you could stay here and keep me company, I think we’ll survive a few more hours without food.”

Unfortunately at that moment both their phones started ringing.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and laughed, slowly getting to his feet to find the source of the sound. He threw the man his phone before answering his own. “Hello?”

“Ichigo, how’ve ya been?” It was Shiro. His twin made an effort to call once a month now to keep in touch which was more contact then they previously had when Ichigo last went into hiding.

“Good Shiro, you?” As predicted the man went into a long launch about all his new jobs now he had taken over as head of the Visored clan. Ichigo didn’t have the heart to tell him to shut up so with a quiet sigh that didn’t carry over the phone he saw down on the bed again. He glanced at Grimmjow, frowning slightly when he saw his jaw was set and he looked less than happy about his own caller. “Yo Ichi you still there?”

“Sorry Shiro.” He apologised, returning to his conversation. “I got distracted what did you say?”

Shiro sighed. “Are you two at it again? Seriously I’m going to come down there and beat the hell out of Jaeggerjaques if he won’t let me have a conversation with you.”

“Hey, you interrupted us last time!” Ichigo replied defensively. Their last call was quite memorable, Shiro had rang whilst they were having sex and his twin had quickly realised what was happening. “Besides we’re not doing that now.”

“Well good, I don’t want to hear it. Anyway what I said was where’s my invitation? It’s been six months!” Ichigo laughed nervously down the phone and there was a sight pause. “You didn’t…”

“Well, we might have gone to the town hall today…”

“ICHIGO KUROSAKI I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Ichigo yanked the phone away from his ear quickly as Shiro started one of his yelling fits. Even Grimmjow paused to look at him and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Once the shouting had stopped he gingerly held the phone back to his ear. “Um, my name’s not Kurosaki anymore by the way.” He heard his twin draw breath to start again so hurried on. “I’ll talk to you soon ok? Once you’ve had time to call down so bye!” Ending the call, he breathed a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed, dropping his phone onto the floor. Hopefully Shiro would be over it in the next month, if not they should be expecting a visit within the next few days.

Glancing at Grimmjow, he again noticed the man didn’t look happy with his caller. Frowning he sat u and crawled closer to the man who stiffened when realising how close Ichigo was. “Don’t call me again ok? I have no interest in getting involved, leave me out of this or you will regret it.”

“Who was that?” Ichigo asked curiously as Grimmjow ended the call, frowning when he sighed heavily. “Grimmjow, is something wrong?”

“No.” He replied roughly before pinching his nose and looking at Ichigo. “No.” He said more gently, reaching out to pull Ichigo into his arms. “I’m not interested in getting involved, we made a promise not to. Besides, I have no need to since I have everything I want right here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Grimmjow replied firmly and he kissed Ichigo, presumably to distract him but it had the desired effect and Ichigo let it go. He had said after all he wasn’t getting involved so there was nothing to worry about. “I take it you told Shiro?”

“Yeah and as I’m sure you heard, he isn’t impressed. Don’t be surprised if we have an angry guest within the next week.” Ichigo smiled, leaning back in Grimmjow’s arms and closed his eyes. “You should probably start running.”

“Like I said earlier, I’ll take my chances.”

Ichigo laughed and after a moment, held out his left hand. Grimmjow caught it in his own and in the dying light of the sunset the two matching rings glinted. “I love you.” He murmured softly, pulling their hands down to his chest.

“I love you too Ichigo.”


End file.
